The Trouble With Love Is
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Charlie is hospitalized, and Bella calls the one and only person that holds her together, Jacob. Will him being around more often show Bella her true feelings for him? AU New Moon
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan sprinted into the hospital and for once didn't trip as she entered like her normal clumsy self. She nearly smacked into the nurses' table, "Where is Charlie Swan's room?" she demanded, tears streaming down her face.

"Unless-," the nurse started looking through the papers.

"I am his fucking daughter!" she snapped, "now please tell me where he is please," she whispered. All she remembered was Jacob dropping her off, because something had happened, and that she was at the house alone. The phone had rang a couple hours later with this hospital calling saying her father was in critical condition.

"Your father is in critical condition hun," the nurse said, softening her tone. "I'm sorry but I have to ask you to wait in the waiting room," Bella slumped and felt tears entering her eyes. This couldn't happen...not to Charlie. Not to her Dad. She walked over to the waiting room and put her head in her hands and started to sob. After a couple minutes, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed Jacob Black's house.

"Hello?" Billy's voice answered.

"Is.." Bella sniffled, "is Jake home?" she whispered, trying to hold back another wave of sobs.

"Bella...calm down and I will go get him ok?" Billy said, trying to soothe the sobbing girl. Bella heard shuffling in the background, and Jacob's voice came on.

"Bells, what's wrong hon-,"

"Just come to the hospital...Charlie..he..."

"Oh no..." Jake said, and she heard him breathing heavily, "Bella, I will be there in just a minute ok?" Jacob hung up the phone, and immediately grabbed a bag with spare clothes, and morphed into his werewolf form. He put the straps of the bags in his mouth and sprinted full speed towards the only hospital in Forks. Many things went through his head as he approached the hospital, he ignored the voices of his fellow werewolves, and managed to get to the hospital. Instantly he reverted back to his human form. He spit out the bag and quickly pulled on his clothes. His eyes scanned for Bella and found her in a waiting room all alone. "Bells," Jacob murmured, and the torn girl brought her head up. She stood up and wrapped her arms as much as she could around Jacob's ever growing body.

It seemed like ever since Edward had left her, she had been a shell. After everything he put her through, Bella was still holding him in the highest regard. He wasn't ever going to come back for her; she needed to know that. But right now that wasn't something that she needed right now. "Jake...I just don't know what to do," she whispered.

"We will figure it out honey," the young were-wolf whispered. Jacob sensed another presence near them, and he tightened his arms around her. She pulled away, and let Jacob lead her back to a chair. He bent down on his knees, and placed his hands on her knees. Bella put her hands on top of his, and squeezed them as tight as she could.

"Jake...thanks for being here," she murmured, "I...I couldn't handle this by myself," she whispered, lowering her head. He moved his hands from her knees up to her face. He brought her gaze down to his.

"Bella, its ok" he whispered, "its ok to need me," he was always there for her. She nodded her head, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not going away...and your dad isn't either," Bella sobbed softly, and felt him tighten his arms around her.

"Miss Swan?" a doctor called out. Bella pulled up and wiped her eyes.

"Thats me," she whispered as she stood up. Jacob stood up as well, and they walked over to the doctor. "What's going on?" she questioned, "Is...is..."

"Is Officer Swan ok?" Jacob questioned, giving Bella's shoulder a squeeze.

"He made it through the surgery," The doctor breathed with a sigh, "and after a couple days of being here, he will be free to go," Bella sighed in relief, and gave the doctor a bear hug. "He may need some help for a few weeks, but after that he will be up to full strength once again," he said, lightly patting Bella's back.

"Is he awake right now?" she questioned, lightly rubbing her eyes.

"In a little while," he said, pulling away lightly. "You can go wait in his room if you would like," Bella nodded her head, and gripped Jacob's hand. They followed the doctor towards Charlie's room, and Jacob felt Bella's hand tighten around his. He squeezed back gently, and felt her lean closer into him.

"Its going to be ok Bells," he whispered.

"Alright...just take it easy if he wakes up ok?" the doctor advised opening up the door. She reluctantly let go of his hand as she entered the room. Bella slowly walked towards Charlie's bed, and put a hand to her mouth. He looked horrible, it looked like he got into a fight with a...she couldn't even think about it. She hadn't seen anything that horrible since James was ripped apart. She fought the urge to feint, and sat down next to him. She gently held his hand and waited for him to wake up. Jacob thought maybe he should leave Bella alone.

"Jake...please don't go," Bella whispered and he immediately stopped his trail. He approached Bella, and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks," she murmured to Jacob, "Daddy," she called out softly. "Please wake up soon ok?" she softly smoothed a small strand of his hair from the front of his face.

"He will soon Bella," the young werewolf promised. She shivered and he brought her up to her feet. He sat down on the chair, and brought her onto his lap. Instantly her body warmed up, and she once again grabbed her father's hand.

Bella yawned and leaned into Jacob before falling asleep against him. He didn't mind that at all, he was just glad to be able to help Bella during her time of her need. Hours passed, and Charlie had finally woken up. "Bella?" Charlie croaked out, and his daughter immediately woke up.

"Daddy," Bella whispered, "oh thank god you are awake," she cried out, throwing her arms around him.

He groaned softly as her body collided with his, but he held her there. "Its ok Bella," he murmured, squeezing her tightly. After she pulled away, she had seen that Jacob had woken up. Charlie saw it as well, "Hey Jake," he said, "thanks for keeping my girl company," he whispered.

"Anytime Mr. Swan," he said.

"Jacob, buddy, can you drive Bella home?" he asked, "and please watch her?"

"But Dad-," Bella whispered in a sad voice.

"You can come see me tomorrow ok?" he said, "I love you Bells, but you need to get some rest on an actual bed,"

"Ok Dad," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you," she murmured softly. Both her and Jacob walked out of the room, before she collapsed into him. She was so tired and so emotionally drained.

"Bella," Jacob whispered. He picked up Bella, and cradled her against his body. "It is going to be ok honey,"

"When...when we get back to my place..will you stay there with me?" she questioned. Jacob nodded his head, and drove her home in her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you kindly for all those who reviewed, I have responded to all of you already ^^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

The drive to the Swan's house was very silent. Bella looked out the window, watching the rain droplets drizzle down. "Bells," Jacob finally voiced, and she turned to him.

"I'm ok Jake," she murmured, readjusting her jacket to try and warm herself up. "He looked so bad...it was almost like he got mauled at some points," she said, shivering once again. Jacob moved his hand, and placed it gently on her knee. He had to admit to himself that Charlie did look like he was attacked by a wild animal, but he didn't smell any animal on Charlie while he was there...except for a familiar scent. It wasn't a good scent either, it was one of those vampires. It wasn't any of the Cullens either, that stench, Jacob thought, I would have remembered. He pushed that thought out of his head as he felt Bella's hand cover his own. He turned his gaze towards hers for a moment, and gave her a encouraging smile.

"It's going to be ok Bella," Jacob said, "I'm going to keep an eye on you, and the whole pack is going to look out for your dad," She smiled a sad smile, and squeezed his hand. She realized that maybe she took things for granted with Jacob. He was always there and she was always this broken being.

"Thanks," Bella murmured. It took her a full minute to realize that she was home, and that the car was stopped. "Is something wrong?" she questioned, rubbing her arms.

"You are cold..." he murmured. "Lets get you inside," he said, opening up the front door. She climbed out as well, and felt Jacob close at her side. He instantly warmed up her body with his own heat, and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. As he lead her inside the house, he sniffed. Victoria had been near here. It made his blood chill as he got closer. He stopped, and felt Bella's gaze on him. "Bella..." he said, "I need to get you out of here,"

"What's going on?" she breathed tiredly. He knew that she was tired, but being in this place wasn't safe. He knew that Sam would understand; he just hoped that his dad would.

"Its not safe here..." Jacob whispered, grabbing hold of her hand. "Victoria has been here..."

"What?" Bella asked, gripping onto his arm. He dragged her towards her car; if he was alone he would have just transformed into his "wolf form" and sprint, but Bella was in no condition to grab onto his back. "Jake..." she said, grabbing onto one of his hands.

"Come on...I need to get you to my place where there is more of us," he murmured, dragging her to her old beat up truck. She nodded her head; it was better to be safe. She wished that she could do something more than just be dragged along. This was all her fault for getting involved with a vampire in vampire affairs. "Bells," Jake whispered, "honey we need to go," She hopped in the passenger seat, and he started to drive them towards La Push.

"Jacob...I'm sorry," Bella murmured.

"For what?" Jacob inquired softly, trying to focus on the road.

"I am causing problems for everyone," she whispered, "Dad is hurt because of me, and the pack is constantly watching over me because of Victoria..."

"Thats enough," he said sternly, "don't you get it Bella?" he asked, running a hand through his lengthly hair. "Everything we do is because we care for you. And..." he stopped to give her a look, "even if you hadn't met the Cullens, those other vampires would have ran into you eventually. Its not your fault; don't be a martyr Bells," he whispered, turning his sad gaze away from her to stare at the road. Bella took a look at his hands on the steering wells, and saw that his knuckles were turning white. He didn't mean to yell at her, especially in her current fragile state of mind.

"You're right," Bella replied, tearing her gaze off of Jacob. Had she just agreed with him? She felt one of his hands go onto her knee. She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently. She let out a yawn, and the young werewolf frowned. It was getting late, and they had been in the hospital for a very long time. Jacob gently tugged her over to him, and had her lay her head on his shoulder. As soon as her head hit his shoulder, she was almost lulled to sleep.

"Its ok Bells," he murmured, "get some rest, I'll wake you up when we get to my place," she nodded her head, and closed her eyes. She was asleep in minutes, and Jacob let out a low sigh. It was times like these when it would be easier with Bella if she would just think about her true feelings for once instead of clinging onto a past memory of someone who had hurt her. He wouldn't have to talk about the rest of the pack helping protect her as a bargaining chip. He pushed those thoughts aside, it wasn't going to make this situation any easier.

They finally made it over the boundary so no vamps would get near...especially Victoria. "Jake," Bella murmured sleepily.

"What is it Bella?" Jake asked, and she maneuvered her arms around his waist. Even in sleep she was so reluctant to return affection, he rubbed her shoulder. "Its ok Bells," he murmured. His fingers continued to relax her tense shoulder, and she sighed. She squeezed him tightly. They arrived at his house, and Jacob stopped the car. "Bella, wake up," he breathed. She groaned, and lifted her body off from his. She rubbed her eyes, and they both got out of the car.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Bella murmured. "I just get so worried about everyone.." Jacob wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close.

"A lot of us don't need you to worry so much," he assured her, "but now is not the time to be talking about this. You need to sleep; especially if we are going to go visit Charlie tomorrow," he reminded her. She nodded her head, and yawned. When they entered the house, Bella started to head for the couch. "Hey...you are not sleeping on the couch," Jacob said to her.

"Then where-,"

"In my room. I'm taking the couch tonight," he said, "besides I have to patrol with the others-," he started, but Bella shook her head. "Bells I have to-,"

"No...I can't be alone right now," Bella said wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I..I just can't," she couldn't stand the thought of being alone at this time. Everyone she knew was either away, in a hospital, or going on patrol. Jacob nodded his head; the pack will get the message another way.

"Alright Bella, alright..." he murmured. He led her to his room, and had her lay down his bed. She tugged on his arm insistently. "You want me to stay?" he asked reluctantly. She nodded her head, and he laid down next to her. They both barely fit on his bed, but once he had his arms around her it felt like there was more than enough room for the both of them. "Good night Bells," he murmured.

"Night Jake," she murmured, breathing in his earthy scent before she went to sleep once again. Maybe for once in a very long time she will be able to sleep without nightmares about someone killing her or the memory of Edward leaving her....


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly Bella had no nightmares while Jacob was right next to her. She shivered for a moment, and felt a pair of warm arms surround her again. She smiled, it was definitely different than the pair of cold arms that used to surround her. She found that she really liked this feeling, the warmth, and there wasn't any reluctance radiating off of him like there was when she was with Edward. She was glad; for once she didn't feel a hole ripping her heart further apart when she thought of him. "Did you get any sleep?" Jacob asked sleepily.

"Yeah..." Bella murmured, turning around so she could look at him. "Looks like you hardly got any," she observed, seeing his exhausted face.

"I'm fine," he murmured, tightening his hold on her. She let it go, and turned her head to look at the clock, she had only been asleep for a few hours. No wonder he had asked if she got any sleep, "Did I wake you?" he questioned softly.

"Its ok," she murmured, bringing the blankets closer to herself.

"Go back to sleep Bells," he murmured, placing a soft kiss on her temple. In minutes she was back asleep, and he started to stroke her hair. He had to go out and explain to Sam what was going on with Victoria being extremely close. Even though Sam was reluctant to let Jacob stay with Bella, he allowed it; after a quick patrol around his house. Feeling that it was safe, he knew he could at least rest in peace for a little bit.

Jacob closed his eyes, and with a soft sigh he was lulled to sleep by Bella's deep breathing. Hours later he had woken up and saw that Bella was next to him. He almost leaped out of bed until the scent of an assortment of breakfast foods. He walked out of his room, and headed towards the kitchen. He saw Bella at the stove,and he also noticed that Embry and Quil were there as well with heaping plates of pancakes, sausage, eggs; Jacob's mouth was watering.

Bella turned around, and gave Jacob a small smile. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He turned off the stove, and turned to look at his two friends, and saw a guilty look in their eyes. "What's going on Bella?" he asked, "I thought we were going go to the-,"

"Well.." she said softly, "I felt bad about everyone pulling duty for me to protect me..."

"Bells," Jacob sighed softly.

"I don't mind," she said, "you guys deserve this," he rolled his eyes; even when her father was in the hospital, she was taking care of everyone but herself. There was no room for Bella to take care of herself. Well, thats what I'm here for, Jake thought. She handed him a plate piled with a mountain of food.

"Thanks Bella," he murmured. He reluctantly pulled away, and sat down at the table with Quil and Embry. "Bella, don't you even start doing those dishes," he said, standing up again. He brought her over, and had her sit on his lap. "Come on...you need to eat something," she sighed, and pushed herself off Jacob.

"I'm not hungry," she grumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Look...I just don't want-," she sighed, and Jacob frowned. He knew that she missed Charlie terribly, and she was probably thinking that it should be her on the hospital bed, and not him. She went towards the sink, and heard Jacob sigh. She thought maybe she should just try and relax if not for her own sake, but for Jacob's and Charlie's sake. She walked back towards Jacob, and he looked surprised. He offered her a fork, and she sat down next to him. Quil and Embry looked at each other and knew that they needed some alone time.

"We are just going to clean up," Embry said.

"Yeah..." Quil added in, before piling up their dishes, and heading towards the sink.

"I'm sorry...its just...so hard seeing my dad so..." Jacob tenderly pulled her to him.

"I know its hard...believe me I do," he thought about the troubles he went through with his own father, and how sick he keeps getting. Bella sighed, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "But straining yourself thin, and not eating or taking care of yourself won't help your Dad,"

"I know..." she whispered, "I just...I just don't want to disappoint him..like I have done since I moved in with him," Jacob shushed her, and heard Quild and Embry walk out of the room.

"Bella, you have gone through so much since you have arrived," he murmured, "even though he doesn't know everything Bells, he understands," she nodded her head against his chest, and let out a sigh. After a couple minutes, she pulled away.

"Thanks Jake," she whispered, "I never say that enough to you...and I don't-," she started.

"Don't you start with that blaming yourself," Jake snapped at her. "Bella, I know you don't think you are worthy enough for me," he growled, making her stand up. "But you are! Bella, you are a kind and caring person, but you need to cut yourself some slack. You aren't perfect...so what?" she started crying, and Jacob groaned inwardly. "Bells..." he whispered, pulling her close. "I'm sorry, but I mean what I said. Just please...please-,"

Bella lightly placed her lips against his and shocked the hell out of Jacob. "I'll stop...but I may need to vent every once in a while," she murmured to him. He smiled lightly, not sure what happened but glad that she was able to stop hurting herself. "Are we going to see Charlie today?" she questioned.

"Yeah...but I think we should get you a clean pair of clothes, and you can use our shower. Emily always has extra things..." he stopped, "but first you are going to help me with this breakfast," he said, dragging her to the table. She sighed softly, wondering why she kissed Jacob. She had to admit though; it felt nice to kiss someone she actually cared for without them holding back.

She grinned as she finally ate some food. She sighed softly, maybe she should listen to her deep inner secrets and Jacob more often. She started to feel better already, and was looking forward to seeing her dad. Soon they were done with breakfast, and Jacob gave Bella her car keys. "Hey...Quil and Embry will lead you back to Emily and Sam's place. I'll meet you there ok?"

Bella wasn't sure how she felt going there without Jacob. Noticing her silence, he prodded, "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Its just...with everything that happened...I'm just worried that they are mad at me," she said softly.

"Why would they-," he started.

"Because you guys spend all of your time-," Jacob cornered her with a glare, and she sighed. "I just get worried..."

"Well don't okay?" Jacob said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears. "They always hear me talk about you all the time, and they know how much you have progressed. Don't worry...they'll love you," he promised, kissing her softly on the forehead. "But if you want...you can wait for me to go get ready, and we'll go together," Bella seemed more comfortable with that idea than anything else and Jacob could tell. "Alright...I'll just be a couple minutes ok?" she nodded her head, and he started to walk over towards his bathroom.

"Jake..." she said after a moment, and he stopped. She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I...I have no idea what would happen if you weren't here," she thought about Edward, and frowned into his chest. Edward was no where to be found, and Victoria was still lurking about. He never really liked her father anyway. And once again, it was proven to her that he was all wrong for her. He felt her arms tighten around him and he leaned his chin on top of her forehead.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. She now knew that it was time for her to move on, and live her life with someone who actually loves her.

"I..." she started, and then she stopped. She didn't want Jacob to think she was using him as a rebound guy. "I just needed that," she murmured, squeezing him one more time.

"Alright..." he murmured, pulling away. "I'll go get ready so we can get to the hospital faster..." he promised with a smile on his face. She nodded her head, and sat down on the couch. She wondered where Billy was, but then realized what time it was. He was at the hospital with Charlie, of course.

She laid down on the couch, and just planned on resting, but she ended up sleeping. Jacob walked out of the bathroom, and saw Bella sleeping. It was nice to see her getting the rest that she needed. With her going on with the whole Edward drama, and now Charlie being in the hospital, it must have exhausted her to no end. He quickly got dressed, and went to Bella. "Hey..." he murmured, brushing her hair from her face.

"Hi.." she said to him, sitting up. "Where's Quil and Embry?" she asked.

"They went ahead and started patrolling again," Jacob murmured, "Come on...lets go get you ready," he whispered, grabbing her hand. They got into Bella's truck and she reluctantly let him drive to the Uleys. "You sure you are alright Bells? You know that you can tell me anything," he murmured.

"I know..." she said with a small smile. "I'm fine," she promised.

"Well...okay," he said softly. He reached one hand over to her, and she grabbed it. Once Charlie gets better, she knew that she should finally cross that line of friendship with Jacob. But for now, she needed to take care of her dad. Jacob couldn't help but sneak glances at Bella. She was looking more and more like herself. Thank god for small favors; it was a really great thing that she was acting like herself. Though she looked tired, she didn't have the zombie stare that she had adopted since Edward left.

**Sorry I didn't reply to anyone's reviews, but I do appreciate them! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

When they had arrived, Jacob could practically feel her nervousness radiating off of her. When the young werewolf gave her look, she turned her gaze down. He frowned lightly, and wrapped his hand around hers. "Bella...its going to be ok," he promised, squeezing her hand gently. He gently pressed his lips on her forehead, and gave her a small smile. "They don't hate you," he promised.

"Jake...I'm scared," she murmured, and he pulled her into a hug. "I need to tell you something," she couldn't hold it in anymore. Why Bella chose now of all times to tell him this was beyond her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hoping that there was nothing going on with her. He didn't want her to freak out again. He took a look at her face, but didn't see any fear or longing for that bloodsucker. He felt his blood boiling, but he took a breath and calmed himself down. It wouldn't do any good for him to get mad over a potential little thing. "Is it about going to see Emily and Sam-," he started to ask, but Bella stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes filled with surprise, and she slowly leaned in closer. He closed his eyes, and she gently placed her lips on top of his.

He didn't want to screw this up, but this was something he desperately wanted. He brought a hand to her face, and pulled her closer. It was gentle, but when she wanted him to go further he responded. It was something she wasn't used to at all. She pulled away, and kept her eyes closed. "Bella?" he asked, hoping that he didn't screw things up. Her eyes opened up and she gave him a small smile. They didn't show any reluctance in them, so that gave Jacob hope. "Does this mean what I think it means?" he inquired, trying to smother his hope down. She wasn't able to say anything, but in fear of scaring Jacob away, she just nodded her head. He grinned and placed his lips gently on hers once again. She melted into his arms.

She was glad to forget about everything that was going on with her in her life. It felt nice just to think of herself, but it wasn't meant to last forever. Apparently Jacob thought the same thing, and he pulled away. "Its going to be ok Bells," he promised, "Sam and Emily are going to be even happier to see you," he said lightly.

She didn't seem as nervous, so that made him smile. "Well...if you say so," she murmured. One of his warm hands fond hers, and he squeezed it gently. They walked over towards the enormous house, and her eyes widened, "How do the Uleys afford this?" she questioned softly. Jacob shrugged his shoulders; he was used to coming here all the time so he guessed that's why it didn't bother him as much.

"They inherited it..it belonged to Sam's dad before he passed on. Luck for the Uleys, it is paid off already," Jake said as they approached the front door. He laughed lightly, still seeing that Bella was nervous. Hearing him laugh eased her reluctance as he knocked on the door. Emily opened up the door, and smiled at the two people at the Uleys door. "Hey...did Embry and Quil tell you why we are here?" Jacob questioned.

"Yeah, why don't you come in?" Emily asked, welcoming Bella and Jacob into their home. "Bella, I am so sorry to hear about your father," she said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Bella smiled, haven't felt this welcoming since Alice Cullen. Bella realized that Emily had nothing but welcoming to her ever since the Cullens left. Maybe it was more than the time to open up to Jacob, maybe it was time to let these other welcoming people in.

"Thanks..." Bella whispered, suddenly remembering her father. "And thanks for letting me borrow something to wear...its hard to see him so weak," Emily pulled Bella into her room.

"Girls only," she said, "you wait for her out here," she said, pointing to the couch. Jacob frowned lightly, but sat down patiently waiting for Bella to come out. Emily walked Bella over to the closet, and showed her what she had. "Bella, you know Jacob really cares for you right?" she asked, as Bella started to go through her clothing.

"I know he does..." Bella murmured, "believe me, I know. I just wish I could be the person he wants me to be,"

"You know Bella..." Emily said to her newfound friend. "Jacob doesn't care," she reminded her, "he loves you for you," she said as Bella found something to wear. Bella quickly started to change into her clothes, and walked into the room. "That dress makes you look pretty," she commented, "but as I said before, Jacob doesn't care. I have seen you grow into the person you were once more. Bella what are you waiting for?" she questioned.

"I...I don't even know," she whispered, looking down at her hands. "I just don't want him to get hurt,"

"Bella...you got to find the will to continue on," she whispered. "You know..." she said, pulling her aside, so Jacob's wolfy hearing wouldn't hear. "When Sam...imprinted on me," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears, "he was very scared, especially after he," she pointed to her scars barely noticed on her face, "I was patient with him, and was scared he would never move on. You know you don't have to worry about Jacob, he won't do anything like that to you. He has seen you with another guy for so long, but has kept his self control," she took a breath, "he is just as nervous about all this as you are," Before Bella could say anything else, "lets get you to the hospital," she said pushing her outside.

Jacob's eyes widened as he saw Bella, "Hey," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Hi," she said to him. "Alright...we should go to the hospital," Bella murmured to him. She went up to Emily, and gave her a hug, "Thank you," she said, before pulling away. Jacob and Bella left the Uleys, and headed towards Bella's car. She went to Jacob before he could get to the driver's side. "I want to drive," she said to him, giving him a small smile. He didn't look like he wanted to forfeit her car keys, but gave them to her anyways.

"Bella...is something bothering you?" he asked, touching her shoulder.

"No..." Bella said, "What makes you say that?" she questioned, reaching up for his hand.

"Nothing," he said, and after a look at him, she realized that Emily was right; Jacob was just as nervous as she had said. She gave him a smile, and it surprisingly calmed him down. "Really Jake, nothing is wrong," She jumped into the car, and saw Jake get into the passenger's seat. The drive over to the hospital was silent, almost to the point of it being awkward. This silence gave Bella a long time to think about what Emily had said to her. "Jake..." she said as they approached a stoplight. He didn't seem to hear her, and she lightly tapped his shoulder. That shook him out of his stupor, and he gave her a small smile.

"Did you say something?" he questioned, shaking his head.

"Nope" she said, thinking maybe he was just off in his own little world. They were getting to the hospital. He tensed up, and Bella looked at him. "What's going on?" she questioned.

"Its a vampire," he growled, but what made him angry it wasn't the vampire trying to kill Bella. It was a vampire that they both knew all too well. It was one of the Cullens, and he wasn't sure if he wanted Bella to know it was them. Her eyes widened in fear, she didn't even think of the one Cullen that had plagued her mind for months. All she was worried about was Victoria coming after her. Bella's knuckles tightened on the steering wheel. Jacob could smell Bella's fear, and he scooted closer to her. "Bella," he knew that the truth could make or break her, but she deserved to hear it. "Its not Victoria," he promised. She relaxed slightly, but kept her eyes on the road. "Bells," he murmured, "its...its one of the Cullens,"

Jacob was prepared for her to freak out that they were back. "What?" she questioned, her knuckles tightening again on the wheel. "They are?" she questioned. She felt her whole world crumbling once again; they had left and made her feel like she should just die. She needed to stop, and pulled to a curb, "I...I...can't drive," she murmured, and Jake nodded his head, as she unbuckled herself. She scooted around Jake's bulky form, and he took the wheel.

"Bella..." Jake said, "Its going to be ok, don't worry," he promised.

"I know..." she swallowed heavily. "Are they close?" she asked, shaking lightly. Jacob inhaled deeply through his nose, and didn't smell the Cullens anywhere near them. He shook his head, and relaxed slightly.

"You ok?" he asked, taking a peek at her. She nodded her head, but he didn't believe her. He thought she would be jumping for joy when she heard they were back, but when she didn't it shocked him. "Bells," he said as they arrived at the hospital. She was shaking, but she was trying to calm herself down. He opened up his door, and went to the passenger's side. Before she could say anything, he helped her out of the car.

"Yeah...I'm okay," she murmured. "What about you?" she questioned, as she hopped out. She didn't want him thinking she was brooding over Edward still, even though his name still brought a lot of pain for her, she was trying to get over him. She and Jacob deserved the chance to have a relationship.

"Bella, you really need to take care of yourself," he said softly, still glad to see that she was taking his feelings into consideration. "But I'm fine...." he assured her, "lets just go see Charlie," he said softly. He was hoping the reason that they were originally coming this way would snap her out of the near Cullen fiasco. She nodded her head, and reached out for his hand. He gently took it, and they headed towards Charlie's room. "Do you want to go see him alone?" he asked, rubbing her hand lightly.

"Just for a moment," she promised, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. She walked into the room, and saw that Charlie was sleeping. Before she could think about leaving to let him sleep, he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Hey..." she murmured, "I thought you were sleeping,"

"In and out," he said a bit groggily. He swallowed painfully; he really couldn't still remember what attacked him, and that freaked him out. Even at his full strength, there would be no way to protect his daughter from whatever attempted to kill him. Bella brushed a couple sweaty pieces of hair from his forehead, and frowned.

"Have they put you on any medication?" she asked, forcing herself to not think anything about the Cullens.

"Yeah...I'm not due for another-," he took a look at the clock on the wall, "another thirty minutes," he wheezed. "Bella...I want you to call a couple of officers-," he started, but she shook her head.

"Its ok Dad," she promised, "I'm going to be fine, and I won't be alone," that only calmed Charlie down slightly. "Jake's said he is going to stick around," before she could say anything else there was a knock on the door. Bella's eyes widened and she saw someone she had thought she would never see again. "Carlisle?" she questioned slowly. "What are you doing back here?" she asked, feeling her heart rate accelerate.

"Bella," Charlie said, surprise entering his voice. He had to admit to himself, he had never wanted Bella to be around the Cullens, but she always went. Something changed, and was glad to see that she was slowly getting back to normal. Carlisle also appeared surprised about Bella's behavior towards him.

"Well..when we heard about your dad, we had to come back," he said gently. He walked towards her, but she stepped backwards, bumping into her father's bed. "Bella,"

"If you aren't his doctor than leave," she snapped, tears entering her ears. Before any more harsh words could be exchanged, Jacob walked in a snarl plastered on his face at the vampire in the room. Carlisle's face became fierce as well. Jacob calmed himself down slightly, and walked over to Bella standing in front of her protectively.

"Bella, I'm his doctor, so will you please step aside so I can get help him?" She reluctantly pulled away, and the vampire checked his vitals. She didn't like it, and she definitely knew that Jacob was furious about it. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and rubbed them gently. What were they going to do now that the Cullens were back? Jacob was worried that as soon as Bella saw Edward, she would leave. He brought her close, and inhaled her scent deeply. This was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

---Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob kept an eye on what Carlise was doing to Bella's father; there was no way in hell he was going to let anything happen to Charlie. Every once in a while, Jacob took a look at his girlfriend seeing that she was also eying what the vampiric doctor was doing. Carlise could very well feel those glares set on him, and even Charlie could feel the tension in the room. She licked her lips, and Jacob had looked down at her. He kept one hand wrapped around her protectively as he went into his pockets for his wallet. He pulled out a couple dollars. "Bells," he murmured in her ear.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you want something to drink?" he questioned; he had just wanted to make a quick sweep of the hospital, hoping to ease his and Bella's minds. She looked down at the cash in his hands, and just as he was about to unwrap his arms from her, she stopped him.

"I'll get them," she murmured, taking the cash. "I wouldn't be able to..." she said gesturing towards Carlise. As much as he despised the vampires, he didn't think they would intentionally go out of their way to hurt Bella or her father. Her eyes pleaded him to stay for just a minute so she could just grab something for them. Jacob pressed his lips against hers for a moment. "I'll hurry back," she promised, knowing there was a soda machine just around the corner. She took one last wavering look at Carlise before going to her Dad. "Hey, I am going to get me and Jake some sodas...do you need anything?" she asked. Charlie shook his head, and was able to place a kiss on her forehead.

As she walked out of the room, she looked for the soda machine. She smiled as she found the Soda machine, and as she put the money in she felt a pair of eyes on her. Bella decided to ignore it as she bought two Pepsis. As she turned around, she was met with a pair of golden eyes. "Bella..." Edward Cullen whispered. He definitely noticed a change within her.

"Ed...Edward," she stammered, backing up slightly. Her hands tightened on the bottles of soda as she backed up. "What are you...you..." she stuttered again. Her eyes turned from hopeful to seething with anger. "Why are you back here?" she growled. Edward's eyes widened when he heard that tone in her voice.

"I realize I made a mistake Bella..." he started softly, reaching out to touch her face. She ducked before he could touch her and questioned, "Bella," he said to her.

"You....you think you can just walk into my life after saying just a few words?" she snapped, tears entering her eyes. She hadn't realized how loud her voice had gotten, but it still didn't stop Edward from cornering her against a wall.

"Can...can we even talk?" he asked, almost begging her to stay for a moment.

"Like you gave me the chance to talk when you dropped that bomb on me saying that you are just leaving, and never coming back!" she shot back. "No...maybe months and months ago when I was still broken," she cried softly. As she was yelling at him, Jacob walked out to come check on Bella. He could see how uncomfortable Bella was, and was getting madder by the moment. "I moved on, just like you wanted,"

Jacob strode over to them, "Get away from her," he growled. He didn't want to do anything to scare Bella, but as soon as he had walked over to them, Edward's face contorted in disgust. As much as he didn't like the smell of vampires, he tried to not make that apparent to Bella. She threw Jacob a look that was practically screaming for help. "Now," he said, itching to punch Edward.

"We aren't done talking-," Edward said, clearly still trying to get Bella's attention back on him.

"Get away from my girlfriend," he said. Bella could see how much restraint Jacob was having and that more now than ever made her realize how perfect Jacob was for her.

"Edward...let me go," she said, finally able to push his arm away from her. She walked over to Jacob, and instantly wrapped her arms around him. "Now...please leave me alone," she said, "I don't need you to be here...especially right now," She needed to go see Charlie; he needed her right now. Jacob brought Bella closer as they went back towards her father's room.

"Bella..." Edward made a move towards her again, but Carlise came out of the room.

"Edward...no..." Carlise said, giving him a pointed look. "We'll be around, we want to be sure that you won't get hurt," he said, touching Bella's shoulder lightly before dragging Edward out of Bella's sight. Jacob didn't like the sound of them staying, but Bella had been through enough for the past few days for him to really explode.

Bella put down the sodas, and looked up at Jacob. He looked so mad, but the fact that he was trying so hard to calm himself down touched her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he looked down at her. "Bells..." he murmured.

"Its ok Jake," she said, "I'm ok," she lied, and he shook his head. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. "I'm scared," she whispered, leaning her head onto his warm chest.

"I know," he whispered, moving a hand through her hair, "but its going to be alright," she shuddered against him. Through all of this, she had tried being so strong, but seeing the Cullens again set her off. She gripped his shirt as tears started come out of her eyes. He rubbed her back, not sure what else to say to calm her down. Part of him was just glad that she didn't go running back to the Cullens, but he knew that he couldn't do that to Bella right now. For once Bella was glad for the silence, it gave her the time she needed to calm down. Edward would have bugged the hell out of her until she said what was up, but right now it was just nice to not be controlled.

After a moment, she took a calming breath, "I'm sorry," she whispered. Jacob hushed her, still holding her close to his body. He pulled her face gently up and kissed her tears away. She still had her gaze downwards, "I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"Hey," he said, "you have nothing to be sorry for," he said shaking his head, "I'm not Edward Bells," he reminded her gently, "you don't have to worry about me trying to make you perfect," she turned his gaze up to his once more. Was that really how she thought, that she had to be perfect for him? He rested his forehead against hers, and felt her sag more into his body. "I love you Bella, and nothing is going to change that," she smiled a small smile, and he placed his lips on top of hers.

After a few moments, she pulled away. "Thank you," she whispered to him. "I love you too," she said. He smiled brightly, and pulled her in for another warm kiss. "You have no idea how much that means to actually hear that," she murmured. He smiled once more, and she once again leaned her head against his chest. "You're the best," she whispered. He grinned and he led her back to her Dad's room. She was still a little teary, but with Jacob with her, she knew she would be fine. She looked over to her Dad who was sleeping soundly, probably knocked out from the drugs. She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Hey Jake..." he looked to her, "how about we get going? Dad is going to be knocked out for a while," he nodded his head, gently taking her hand.

"Come on..." he said, wrapping his arm around her, "why don't we go get some lunch?" he asked, after his stomach grumble. Bella chuckled lightly as she heard it grumble as well. He was glad to see a smile on her face again. As he led her out, she saw the Cullens looking at her. He didn't like they were looking at her, but didn't say anything about it.

"Jake...lets go..." she whispered, turning her gaze away from them. She felt so sad, but didn't want to show it in front of him. She stayed silent as they walked to the car; it was worrying Jacob. He rubbed her arm, and she looked up at him. "Jake..I'm ok," she murmured, looking away from him. He didn't believe her. He stopped her as they reached the truck.

"Bells," he said hoarsely, "its ok to be sad you know," he said to her.

"Jake..." she murmured, going up on her toes to place a kiss on his lips. "I'll be okay," she promised, "as long as I am with you," she said, making him smile one of her smiles. He held her for a moment more, before pulling away. "So what do you want to do for lunch?" she questioned, as they got into her car. He shrugged his shoulders; he didn't care where they ate. Jacob was just glad that Bella wanted stay with him. While he was driving, Bella saw that they were being followed. "Jake...Alice is following us," she said to him.

"Did...did you want to see her?" he asked, looking at the car a couple cars behind them.

"No.." she wasn't ready to see her. "If you want, I can cook some food at my place," she murmured. He nodded his head, and started to head towards her house, "or if you would feel safer, you could just get me home, let me grab a change of clothes and I can cook in your house," he felt better about that idea.

"That sounds good," he said after a moment. His stomach rumbled again, and made Bella laugh. "You are really hungry aren't ya?" she questioned, chuckling softly.

"Yeah...I am," he said, grinning. "Glad I was able to break the tension," he quipped softly, reaching out for his girlfriend's hand. She took it gently, and squeezed his hand. "You know..." he murmured, "you really make me really happy," she smiled in shock. She made him happy? She was so surprised, he took a look at her. "What?" he questioned.

"That's kind of funny," she whispered, "considering that all I do is make things harder for-," she started, turning his gaze away from him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Isabella Swann," he said darkly, instantly shutting herself up. He sighed, and looked towards her. "I'm sorry-," he started, and she patted her hand on top of one of his. "Bells," he started, feeling horrible about snapping at her.

"Its ok," she whispered, "Jake its alright," she assured him. He smiled weakly, and turned onto her street. They stepped out of her car, and she saw that he still looked down about what he had snapped. Before she could try to console him, Alice's car parked right behind hers.

"Bella," Alice called out, "Can we talk?" she asked reluctantly.

**I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella, please," the pixie haired vampire asked softly. In Bella's mind, no matter how sorry the Cullens were, they had no right to return. Alice should have seen Bella the first few months, where she was just a hollow shell of her former self. She looked towards Jacob, and he squeezed her gently. He knew that if he kept her away from Alice that she would just push him away again. Her nose furrowed lightly, smelling Jacob, and she tried to keep that down as well.

"Ok...go ahead," Bella said, folding her arms across her chest. Alice sighed in relief, not sure if she should keep her distance or not. She tucked a couple strands of hair behind her ear and sighed, "Look, its not like I'm not happy to see you Alice, but you need to realize how bad I was when you all just dropped everything and left," she pushed her body closer to Jacob's, almost shrinking back from Alice.

"Bella...I tried to convince Edward-," Alice started.

"Tried?" Jacob finally had to voice in, "you have no idea at all how she was," he felt tears entering his eyes. "She lost her will to live, it took Charlie had to get at her for hours to just get out of bed," He felt himself shaking, and Bella turned to him.

"Jake..." Bella murmured, grabbing a hold of his hand. He reluctantly calmed himself down, and grabbed a hold of his girlfriend once more.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Alice said to her friend. Bella stopped in her tracks, but Alice knew that this wasn't the time to talk to Bella, "Look, when you are ready to talk, just give me a call ok?" Bella nodded her head, and went inside. Jacob and Alice took one look at each other before Alice went back into her car and drove her home. The young werewolf followed Bella inside of her house, and didn't find her in the kitchen.

"Bella!" Jacob called out.

"In my room!" she called back, "just grab the food I put out and put it in a bag," In a few minutes, she was back downstairs, with Jacob waiting for her. "I'm..."

"I know you are," he murmured, "don't be," he said to her. She smiled, and she grabbed the bags, and headed towards her car. He grinned, he was glad to finally get some food once more. To the normal eye, it looked like she was taking food for a party, not for just a meal.

"Let's go home," she breathed. Hearing that come from her, made Jacob's heart sore. "I was thinking something simple like burgers, and I grabbed a whole bunch of other stuff, so Billy can have some too," She was happy once more, pushing away the thoughts of any of the Cullens. As Jacob drove home, he couldn't help but look at Bella. Seeing her like she this, made him think of his mom. The few memories he had of her, they were all good. She would be proud of him. "What are you thinking about?" Bella asked.

"Nothing...just happy," he murmured, and that answer seemed to convince her. He wasn't sure if he was ready to open up about his mom yet, but he will be.

"I'm glad...me too," she said, and in all honesty, despite everything that is happening; Jacob had managed to fill up the hole that was left in her heart for so many months. They arrived at his house in minutes, and they brought the food inside of the house. Before Bella could start cooking anything, she saw Jacob tense up, "Is something wrong?" she questioned, touching his shoulder.

"Sam is coming...something is definitely wrong," he murmured, squeezing her shoulder gently. He pulled away from her to answer the door. Bella wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to god that Victoria wasn't that close to them. "Sam..." he said, opening up the door, "What's going on?" he asked, feeling Bella walk behind him. Emily was with them, both having sad looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" he asked, opening hid door wider to let them in.

"Harry Clearwater isn't doing well," Sam said, the control over his voice wavering. "He is in the hospital...Seth and Leah are already there, but I think they really need us," he said swallowing a lump that had formed inside of his throat. Jacob looked over to Bella, and she nodded her head.

"Of course..." Jacob said, feeling the sadness that poor Leah and Seth were feeling. Sam took a look at Bella, and saw her shrugging on a jacket.

"Bella...you know you don't have to go," Sam said softly, surprising her with his soft voice. "We would..."

"Sam...its alright," Bella promised, putting one of her hands into his. "You guys are becoming more and more like family to me everyday, of course I want to be there..." she stopped, "unless you don't want me there,"

"No...we would love you to be there," he murmured, "thanks," he said, and Emily looped one of her arms through his. "Meet you two there," they slowly walked away from Bella and Jacob. She looked up at him, completely surprised about how natural she was getting with his friends. As happy as he was about that, he still felt the pull of Seth's feelings.

"Hey...you ok?" she questioned, as she quickly threw the refrigerated stuff in the fridge. He nodded his head not wanting to worry her with wolf stuff. She surprised him once more, "Jake...don't start treating me like glass now," she pleaded, grabbing his hands. He looked at her, and decided, she was strong enough to let her know. She had confided in him, it was time that he confided in her.

"Because of the wolf connection between all of us," he started, squeezing her hands, "we all have some sort of mental and emotional connection with each other...and Seth is so scared, and he is worrying about his dad, and Leah..." he shuddered, and Bella wrapped her arms around him for a moment. There was no other way she could think of comforting him with words so this would have to do. "Thank you Bella," he murmured, feeling tears entering his eyes. He had no idea how he would have dealt with this if she wasn't here with him. "Oh...god Bells," he murmured, burying his face into her neck.

"It'll be ok Jake," she promised, running her hands up and down his back. Jacob couldn't believe this was happening. He guessed it was from all the patrolling and stitching Bella back together was starting to take a toll on him. Seeing him like that made Bella realize that it took a lot of energy to take care of her. Before she could say any more comforting words, he pulled away slightly to kiss her full on the lips. She ran her hands through his choppy hair, pressing her body closer to his.

After a few moments, he pulled away, "Thank you Bells," he murmured, "Love you," he murmured, giving her a squeeze.

"Love you too," she murmured. She grabbed a box of granola bars, and handed them to Jacob, "here is something to snack on while I drive us to the hospital," she said, giving him one more squeeze. Jacob managed to pull one of Bella's smiles, only meant for her.

"Thanks Bells," he murmured, grabbing her hand.

The drive to the hospital was silent, Bella felt that her boyfriend would want and need the silence in order to concentrate on keeping himself sane. She was still worried sick about Charlie, but he was going to be home in the next few days. Seth's dad on the other hand was in horrible condition. "Jake, you ok?"

"I'll be ok Bells," he promised, opening up a granola bar. "Just a bit hungry," he took a huge bite out of it. She knew that there was more going on inside his head, but as long as she was staying with him, he'd be ok. She drove over to the hospital, and they got out of the car. They got out of the car, and she grabbed a hold of his hand. They walked over towards the ICU, and saw Seth and Leah sitting in chairs. Jacob let go of Bella's hand to embrace Seth and Leah. Bella stood awkwardly at the sidelines, wondering maybe if she should have stayed behind. Seth and Leah got up to hug Bella.

"Thanks for coming here Bella," he promised, giving her a squeeze. Leah hugged her tightly as well, surprising Bella. Before they could say anything, a doctor came in with a sad look on his face.

"We tried our best..." the doctor murmured, "but I'm sorry kids, your father..."

"NO!" Leah roared, "don't you say that!" Sam and Emily had just arrived and the head werewolf's eyes widened; no way. That specific gene had only been passed down the male line, but here Leah was, starting to shake already. Sam Uley grabbed her, and Jacob was about to follow them as well, but Sam shook his head. Someone needed to stay with Seth; Sam could gather everyone else and leave Jacob to watch Seth.

"Jacob...I gotta go after her. She is going to be so scared, and-," he had tears slipping from his eyes. Jacob restrained Seth, and Bella sat down next to him wrapping her arms around him. The pained werewolf almost let out howl. What were they going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and I hope this is a soon enough update for y'all. Anyways, here is the next chapter for The Trouble With Love Is. Thanks again you guys ^_^**

"Leah...you need to calm down," Sam said, trying to hold onto the girl as she was furiously morphing into a wolf. "Just hold on for a little bit longer," He gave a pained look to Emily, and knew that she couldn't be near. Leah had been so in love with Sam, but when he had imprinted on her; it had devastated her. If she turned into a wolf with Emily around, Leah would attack her. "Emily..." Sam grunted, as Leah thrashed around in his tight grip, "go back to the hospital..."

"Sam..." she started.

"I'll be fine, I promise," Sam grunted, "just go!" he pleaded. Emily reluctantly started jogging away, extremely worried about the man she was leaving behind. Sam managed to get Leah into the woods before her clothes shredded and she exploded into a majestic wolf. Sam stripped down out of his clothes and transformed as well. "_Leah, you need to focus,"_

"_Focus! No...my father-," _she started to shake again.

"_Yes its sad...but you need to get a hold of yourself if you expect to keep yourself alive! Do you want Seth to lose his sister on top of your parents?"_ Leah took a deep breath, and Sam sent her images to try and induce a peaceful mood of thinking.

"_Sam, what's going on?"_ Embry's voice appeared in her mind, and she started to freak out.

"_Is...is that Leah?"_ Quil's voice appeared. Leah let out a howl; everything was screwed up. She was so scared, and she was deeply depressed. What was she going to tell her brother? "_He already knows Leah,"_

"_Do you have to be in my head every minute of the day?" _she snapped. Sam made everyone stay silent, and she finally got Leah to calm down. "_Is...is my brother like this?" _she whimpered. Sam went over to her and nuzzled her neck; a somewhat comforting feeling. She didn't want to be this around her brother; she just wanted to be normal.

"_Quil...go get Seth," _Sam demanded, and without a word Quil was sprinting towards the hospital.

"_Don't-,"_ Leah started, but she knew that no matter what happened that Seth would show up. Maybe it would be better; she wouldn't be alone like she thought she would be. The only thing she really had to worry about was sharing thoughts with all of her brother's male friends.

**Hospital**

"Jacob...I can't just let her be alone..especially right now," he said, tears brimming in his eyes. Jacob knew that he wasn't going to be able to stop Seth for much longer. "You know how hard it is to contain yourself when you first change....we can't let her deal with this all by herself," He was making Jacob feel bad now. Before any more words could be exchanged between the teenagers, Emily came walking in. "Where's my-,"

"She is with Sam," she said wistfully, "don't worry, she'll be ok..." she patted Seth's shoulder, and he sighed. Bella rubbed the grieving werewolf's back, and he let out a sigh. He needed to go out there; he shrugged them off of him. His sister needed him, and he was the only family that was left.

"I need to go," he said, pushing his friends away to go after his sister.

"Seth!" Jacob called out, but he ignored him. He couldn't believe everything that had happened to the Clearwaters. Bella took a look at him, and she knew that he really wanted to go after the poor kid. She grabbed a hold of his hands, and he looked down at her. "Bells," he murmured, "I don't know what to do,"

"I think you do Jake..." she murmured, "you want to go after Seth...just go ahead and do it," she mumbled, pressing her lips against his.

"But..." he started.

"Don't fight with me," she demanded, "I'll be ok, I promise," she kissed him again once more, and he reluctantly pulled away from her. "I'm sure," she murmured.

"I'll be back soon..." he murmured. He ran after Seth, and left Bella and Emily by themselves. She knew that Emily was worried about her man. She went over to her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Its going to be alright Em," she promised, and Emily never knew that Bella could act this way. Ever since Edward Cullen had left, she had become a much better person. She was hoping that she knew that. "Sam and Jacob are out there, they will take care of everything.

Emily definitely wanted to change the subject, "Did you want to see your Dad?" she asked. She nodded her head, and the two young women walked towards Charlie's room. Bella felt the color drain from her face; her father and Harry Clearwater were close friends with Billy. When Bella and Emily walked into the room, Charlie grinned. Billy was there as well, keeping her father company.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said, "what are you doing here? I thought you and Jacob were going to go get some lunch," she bit her lip, not sure how she was going to to tell him. "Hey....what's wrong?" he asked. Billy wheeled over to them, and Emily Billy aside. Bella went over to Charlie, and took his hand in one of hers. "What's wrong?" he asked, trying to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position on the hospital bed.

"Well...me and Jake did go back to the house to grab something to eat," she murmured, "but Sam called Jacob...and told us that Harry Clearwater was here as well..."she murmured, "Daddy..." she murmured, and he felt tears entering his eyes. "I'm so sorry," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him. Emily had told Billy the same news, but neither of the men wanted to get sad around the girls. "I'm sorry Dad,"

"Its not your fault..." he murmured. She held her dad for a bit more.

"How were the kids taking it?" he murmured, pulling away.

"They...." Bella didn't know how to tell her dad what was going on. Luckily Emily was there, so she was able to explain things without exactly telling the truth.

"They are with Sam and Jacob...they will be ok for a little while," she promised, consoling Billy. A couple hours later, Bella was getting ready to leave the hospital. "You sure you don't want me to stay?" she questioned, "because Dad its no trouble," she promised.

"No Bella, go on home ok?" he murmured, a dark look in his eyes, "I'll be ok," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I love you Bella, but you need to go home," A couple hours ago, Emily had taken Billy home, "Thanks for taking care of me, and Dr. Cullen said that I can come home after a few more days of rehab,"

"Thats good," she said to him, "I'll be around tomorrow ok?" she murmured. He nodded his head, and she walked out of the room. Carlise walked up to her, and she looked at him, "Carlisle...what do you want?" she questioned sadly. People all around her were getting hurt and dying; she really didn't want to deal with the Cullens. She thought for a moment, "Thanks for what you are doing for my Dad, but I don't really want to talk right-,"

"Look...Alice had a vision that Victoria was near to the hospital..." Carlisle said to her. "It would be safer if you stayed around here..."

"Well how far away is she?" Bella questioned.

"Alice's vision wasn't clear..." Carlisle murmured.

"Then I will have Jacob come get me then," Bella said, "He will be outside," she grimaced when he put a hand on her shoulder. "Carlisle..."

"Bella.." she shrugged him off, and started towards the front door. Edward was there, and he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" she cried out, and he dragged her to the car. "Edward..." she growled, "let go!" she cried.

"Bella...I just need you to be safe...Victoria is so close to us," he murmured, "you aren't going to stand a chance against her," he wished he could help her, but she was struggling hard against him. He managed to wrangle her into his sleek car, "Bella I still care for you so much-,"

"Just...shut up Edward," she said to him. "Wait...Alice said that Victoria was heading towards the hospital..." she realized that Victoria would go after Charlie again, "we need to go back!" she growled, "she will kill him!" she snapped.

"But..you will be safe," Edward said.

"I don't care about me, my dad has been hurt enough already!" Edward finally got to a stop light, and then Bella got out of the car.

"Bella!" Edward snapped, getting out of the car. He grabbed her arm, but before he could get her back to the car, a growl appeared from behind them.

"Now...you didn't think I was going to pass up this opportunity to kill your girl now did you?" Victoria's voice appeared. "I sent the vision to Alice...it really works out for the best," the blonde vampire murmured. She zoomed towards the human girl, but before she could get to Bella, a wolf slashed at her. She let out a scream of pain, "Oh...you stupid dog!" she groaned, smacking him aside.

"Jacob!" Bella cried out, seeing it was him. She started to run to him, but Edward held her back. "He is hurt!" she was being pulled away.

"And I am going to help him," Edward promised; as much as he wanted her back, her heart belonged to the werewolf; her supposed best friend. "Just stay away!" he growled, his teeth baring. She now knew why that Jacob had always warned her about vampires; she was scared of him suddenly. She couldn't just stand there and watch her family get hurt.. The rest of the werewolf clan was there, fighting Victoria.

Victoria was managing to hold off against all the wolves, but Jacob wasn't going to give up until she died. "Leave him alone!" Bella shouted. She needed to distract Victoria so that the Cullens and the werewolves could kill her. She started to run the opposite direction, and saw Victoria madly trying to get to her. She got into Edwards car, and revved the engine up. She had no idea if this was going to work, but she saw an opportunity to strike when Victoria was about to hit Edward. She hit the accelerator, and rammed the car hard into her. It slammed her back, and the airbag went off hitting Bella in the face.

Edward finally got the killing strike on Victoria, snapping her neck with his bare hands Bella stumbled out of the car, and walked towards where the wolves were huddling over someone. "Bella..." Edward started.

"I'm fine," she snapped, slapping his hand away. "Who's hurt?" she asked, heading towards them. They all went back to their human form. Jacob was on the ground, barely conscious. She felt the color drain from her face. "Jake?" she questioned in a soft voice. "Oh god.." she murmured, kneeling down next to him. "Stay awake..." His eyes barely focused on her.

"Bella...I'll be..."

"We need to get him to the hospital..." Seth said softly. Before anyone could attempt to move Jacob, Carlise arrived. "What are you doing here?" Seth growled. Leah knew that her brother blamed Carlise for their father's death; she put a hand on his shoulder restraining him from attacking the doctor.

"I can help him..he's going to be alright," Carlise promised.

"Bells..." Jacob murmured, his eyes starting to close.

"Stay awake," she pleaded him, and he squeezed her hand. She reluctantly let Carlise by and he checked Jacob's wounds. With the help of the werewolves, they managed to get him to the Black's house. For a moment, Bella couldn't believe that the Quileutes let Carlise pass. Carlise managed to set up a bed and equipment to help keep Jacob's vitals set.

Billy Black kept on eye on the dark one, and saw Bella pacing around in front of his son's room. "Bella...he's waiting for you,"

"Its my fault..." she murmured.

"I wouldn't say that around him," Billy said, "he doesn't regret anything that he did," she went over to him, and she wrapped her arms around him. "It'll be ok Bella. Just go to him, you two need each other too much to be playing around like this," she nodded her head, and prepared to go into Jacob's room....

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I know its chronologically out of order, but frankly I wanted Victoria gone, but I will find out something else to happen...some way to get the Volturi involved...anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this so far :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella Swann took a deep breath before walking into Jacob Black's room. He looked bruised, and she began to wonder if this is what Jacob ever felt when she went off the deep end, and tried to deliberately hurt herself. Granted, he got hurt protecting her from a homicidal, insane, vampire. His eyes weakly opened up, and he smiled painfully at her. "Hey Bells," he murmured; she walked to his bedside. "What's with that look?" he asked, attempting to sit up.

"Hey!" she mumbled, gently pushing him back down on the bed. She was surprised that she was able to push him down so easily, "you got to take it easy," she whispered guiltily. He looked up at her, wishing that Carlise hadn't pumped him up with so much drugs. She sat down next to him, but stayed silent. He thought that they had gotten somewhere with this; not everything was Bella's fault. Before he could ask what was wrong, she noticed a bowl that was full of cold water and a rag. She grabbed the rag and squeezed it out. She started to wipe his forehead, and Jacob grabbed a hold on her hand. "What?" she questioned, letting him tug her hand down.

"What is going on Bells?" he asked in a raspy voice. She hated hearing him so weak; he was always the strong one when it came to these situations. "Come on..." he said, finally getting himself into a sitting position, "you know you can talk to me," he promised. She knew that, but now wasn't the time or place to be doing that.

"I know that," she said, removing her hand from his to put the washcloth back in the water. She felt him reach out again, and she made his hand relax. "You need to relax..." she whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He noticed the bruises on her forehead and the cut that had been sewn up. She saw his gaze on her battle scars, and she started to move from his grasp.

"Hey..." he croaked, "where do you think you are going?" he questioned, finally grabbing a hold of her once more. She sat down once more, "don't pull away from me now..." he pleaded, and she finally relaxed. "How did that happen?" he questioned. Bella bit her lip, not sure if he would want to know. She thought about it for a moment; this was her Jacob. She could tell him anything.

"I...I hit Victoria with Edward's car," she said reluctantly, "airbag went off," she explained, and he squeezed her hand.

"Good for you," he murmured, "I'm proud of you," out of all the things that she was expecting him to say, that was on the bottom of the list. Edward had yelled at her earlier for putting herself in reckless danger, "Bells," he murmured, "how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Edward?" he murmured.

"I don't know...I guess I got so used to people treating me like he did..." she admitted, and he let his frown go. "I just...I just couldn't stand there and do nothing while you and the others got hurt," her gaze turning downwards. He looked up at her and saw the look on her face.

"Honey..." he murmured, gently tugging his girlfriend's arm, "you did a good thing..." he promised her. She didn't feel like it, but when she how determined he was, "and you know what?" he started, "now that Victoria is gone..." he started rubbing her knuckles, "that means less patrolling on all of our parts...which means I can be around a lot more for you while Charlie is in the hospital...and just in general," he said with a small smile. She grinned, and leaned down to gently press her lips against his. His hand went up to cup her cheek, and he sensually kissed her back.

"Jake..." she murmured, starting to pull away. He stopped her from moving away fully, "I just don't want to hurt you..." she whispered. He laughed lightly, and shook his head. "I'm serious..." she murmured.

"Bells...I love you," he said to her, "and you aren't going to hurt me," he promised, bringing her close again.

She closed her eyes, feeling drawn in from his warmth, "I love you too Jake..." she breathed before moving her lips back onto his. He smiled against her lips, and had to pull away to yawn. The drugs were taking a bigger effect that he thought. "Are you tired?" she questioned, "Do you want me to leave?" He immediately shook his head; he didn't want to be cursed with bed rest all by himself. He started to scoot over, motioning for her to lay down next to him. "Jake..."

"Come on Bells..." he whined, "I don't wanna be here by myself," she shook her head and laughed.

"Ok, ok," she said laughing, "you know that when you use the puppy eyes that I can't say no," and she slowly started to sit down next to him. He rolled his eyes, and moved her over close to him. His last thoughts during the battle with Victoria, were just of Bella. Never holding her again, or kissing her; it scared him so much. Despite the amount of pain he was in, he held her very tight against him. "Jake..." she whispered.

"I'm ok..." he lied through his teeth painfully. He loosened his hold so the pain wouldn't be so bad, and looked at her questioning eyes, and knowing that he couldn't lie to her, "its just..." he started, "I got scared for a minute there, and when things got rough...I just thought about you," she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I thought about you too...which is why I hit Victoria with the car," she said, making him laugh lightly. She looped her hands through his, and smiled at him. "I am going to stay right here," she promised, and pecked him on the lips.

"Thanks Bells," he murmured, closing his eyes. "Just going to rest for a bit," he mumbled sleepily. She nodded her head, and felt him tighten his arms around her. She felt herself slip as well, but she wanted to talk to Billy before going to sleep in Jake's arms.

"Jake...I gotta get up for a sec," he pouted, "just for a few minutes I promise," he murmured something incoherently and unwrapped his arms from her. She got up for a moment, and stretched. She went outside his room and saw Billy in his chair still. She went over to him, and moved his shoulders to wake him up.

"Hey...Billy," she murmured, and he woke up at the sound of her voice.

"Bella, you're still here?" he questioned sleepily.

"Yeah...lets get you to bed," she whispered, "come on," she started to wheel him towards his room.

"I wasn't sure how I was going to get to bed," he murmured sadly, as they went towards his room. Luckily he was in his pajamas already, so Bella didn't have to worry about that. "Thanks for this," he said, as she helped transfer him into bed.

"Look...I know you guys are going to need help around the house, so I'll be around for a while tomorrow before going to see my Dad,"

"Bella...you don't have to-," he started as she moved the blankets around him.

"I do..." she said, "after everything you guys have done for me, this is the least I can do..." she said to him, "if you need anything, just call my name ok?" Billy smiled, and closed his eyes. It has been a rough day for everyone, but she was glad she was slightly making a difference. She started for the couch, but she heard Jacob call out her name. She went to his room, "Hey," she said to him.

"You said you were coming back," he murmured sleepily, and she shook her head. Bella crawled into his bed, and felt Jacob's arms wrap around her. "Much better," he murmured contently. She turned around in his embrace, and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a couple minutes, both of them had fallen asleep.

Jacob woke up, and he instantly knew the pain killers had worn off. He let out a wounded groan, and instantly Bella pulled away, falling off the bed. He wheezed as he sat up, and he looked down at his girlfriend. "Bells...you ok?" he questioned. She shook her head and looked up.

"What happened?" she questioned sleepily. Jake tried to hold back laughs; she looked so cute when she was first awake and clumsy, "Are...are you laughing at me?" she questioned, leveling him with a glare. His chuckles started to make his ribs hurt, and the next thing he knew pain shot through his torso. Instantly her glare was wiped off her face, and she went up to his bedside, "Jake...are you ok?" she asked, feeling guilty for teasing him. He nodded his head, but there was a grimace on his face.

"I'll be fine Bells," he promised. He just wanted her to come back and lay down next to him.

"Did Carlise leave you any pills or something?" she questioned, getting up from the floor. Before she could go look around the room, she saw Jacob reaching out for her. "Jacob..." she started. His eyes were pleading her to come lay back down.

She looked around and her boyfriend let out a sigh, "Bella..." he groaned, "please just come lay back down," hearing the desperate tone in his voice. She finally laid back down on the bed, and felt his arms tighten around her. "Thank you..." he murmured in relief. "Its just really nice having you here," he admitted. He was in so much pain, but he didn't want to worry Bella.

"Jake..." she whispered, "I really think I should find you something for your pain," he shook his head, and brought her closer.

"I....I just want you close..." he murmured; it was the day that he always dreaded remembering. He always faced this day alone, being strong for his ailing father. "Please..." he murmured. He didn't want to be hurting, but Bella had enough on her plate. She knew something was bothering him, but she didn't want to pressure him. She just nodded her head. It was one thing after another this week wasn't it? He knew that it was going to be bad for him, but with him in this much pain, it was getting unbearable.

"God...Jake..." she murmured, looking at his face. Tears were falling from his eyes, and he wished they would stop. He tried turning his gaze from her, but with a gentle restraining hand she stopped him. "Its ok to be weak around me," she promised, "you have made me strong enough to handle my problems...just give me a chance to help you through yours," she wiped away his tears with her fingers. As much as he wanted to tell her right now, he didn't.

"I...just can't right now Bells...as soon as I get better.." he promised, "but just for now, can you just stay here for a while?" he asked. She could do that, she thought to herself, at least for a little while. She nodded her head, and ran her hand over his tattoo. For some odd reason, having her close made him at peace. The only other time he felt a love this strong from someone was his mom, when she had taken care of him when he was sick. He felt her other hand go to his warmed face.

"I love you," she murmured, making him smile weakly. Before he could say anything, there was a knocking on the front door. "I gotta get that Billy...it could be the pack," he just nodded his head weakly, not really wanting her to leave. Besides, she had to go see Charlie a little bit later. "I'll be right back ok?" she said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it before leaving his room. She smoothed out her hair, and opened the door. The whole pack was up on the front porch. "Hey guys," Bella said, motioning for them to come into the house.

"Have you been here the whole night?" Sam questioned, his arm loosely around Emily's waist.

"Yeah...with my dad still in the hospital...there was no need for me to be home right now," she said to them, "Billy and Jacob needed me here,"

"Maybe...you should take a break for a bit," Quil suggested, and Bella shrugged her shoulders. She may have been feeling a little under the weather, but that didn't mean she was going to rest. The rest of the pack seemed to think the same as Quil. Embry moved to have her sit down on the couch, but she sensed something else was coming. Seth and Leah were the only one's who weren't asking her if she was ok.

"We are going to go check on Billy ok Bella?" Emily said, and then her and Sam went over to his room. Bella sighed; she knew that they were only worried about her, but they were getting close to Cullen like protection. She rolled her eyes, and found that Seth and Leah were the only ones being silent.

"You guys need anything?" she asked, "I brought enough food to cook for an army...so should be one or two servings per person," she said lightly. They just shook their heads, trying to keep up appearances. "Well..if you two ever need anything, my door is always open," she said, "and my dad would love to see me hang out with more than one friend," she said, smiling lightly.

"Thanks Bella..." Leah said softly. Instead of expressing his thanks verbally, Seth pulled Bella into a hug. Quil and Embry had gone in to check on Jake and they had walked out sniggering. Bella rolled her eyes, and pulled away from Seth.

"I got plenty of snack foods in the pantry...well the stuff in the big Walmart bag is my stuff. You are welcome to it," she said to the set of siblings. They just nodded their heads, and she headed back towards Jacob's room. He looked very pissed off about something, she knocked on the door. "Hey," she started, "what's going on?" she asked.

"They found my meds," he snarled, but it was becoming halfhearted. Bella walked over and picked up a bowl of water that she was using to wipe his forehead, and went to the bathroom. She dumped the old water down the drain, and filled it up with clean water. She grabbed a new washcloth and walked back into his room. "Bells," he murmured sleepily.

"It'll be ok Jake," she said to him, wiping the sweat off of his face. "I have been in the hospital many times...and I know that rest will help the healing process," Jake knew that, but couldn't help but wish that he was better already, "before you know it, we will be hanging out in your garage...or somewhere else," she said with a grin.

That made him smile as he closed his eyes, before snapping them back open, "You are going to see-,"

"Yes I am going to see my dad," she promised, "just making sure you are comfortable before I go out for a bit," He nodded his head, and saw her looking at his bloodied up bandages.

He snickered, "I would look at better without the bandages and bruises,"

"Jake..." she rolled her eyes, but help got him into a sitting position. Bella slowly unwrapped his bandages from his body. He closed his eyes lightly as her hands wrapped a clean set around his bruised ribs, "this isn't hurting too much is it?"

"No...it feels fine," he said after a moment. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you stayed around Bella," he murmured softly as he leaned back in his bed. She knew that the pain medication had finally kicked in, and he was ready for lights out. Before she walked back over to him, she closed the curtains so the sunlight wouldn't disturb him. She pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Love you," he murmured before he crashed.

"Love you too Jake..." she whispered, before she tucked him in. She grabbed a clean pair of clothes from her bag, and headed into Jacob's bathroom. She took a quick shower, and quickly got dressed. She saw that the pack was taking care of Billy, "Hey guys..." she said to them.

"Bella, you don't need to spend your whole entire time here you know?" Billy questioned, "why don't you go see your Dad?" she knew that she had to go see him, to check up on how he was doing. "He is really going to need you to be there for him,"

"I know," she said, maybe she should call her mom too. It has been forever since she had called her; she didn't even know that she and Jacob were dating yet. "I just...it feels nice to take care of you guys for once..." she admitted, "through all my zombie days, it was you guys and Charlie that took care of me...and Jacob..." his father understood what she was talking about completely. She walked over to him, and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you for everything," she murmured before saying, "alright...I'm off," she said to him. "Be back soon," she promised, before walking out the door.

**Sorry, filler chapter you guys. Hopefully in the next few chapters I'll get something going, and I cannot wait to hear your reviews, thanks again you guys :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Days had passed, and Bella Swann was finally driving back over to the hospital to take her father home. For the first time in months, she was finally happy. Her dad was coming home, she had someone in her life that treated her the way she deserved to be treated, and was finally getting in touch with her other friends once more. The only thing that was putting a damper on her mood was the Cullens were still around. Edward had tried to contact her a few times, but she ignored him. She arrived at the hospital, and hopped out of the car. She saw that Charlie was already out of bed and waiting for her. "Dad...hey," she said, noticing the crutches. "Shouldn't you be resting?" she questioned.

Charlie shook his head, "I have been laying down in that bed so much Bella," he grunted as he headed towards her car. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry honey," he murmured, "I just want to get out of here,"

"You signed your discharge papers?" she asked before they walked out of the hospital.

"Yes Bells," he sighed once more, "can we please just go home?" he asked tiredly. She nodded her head; she didn't mean to coddle him. "I don't mean to be snappy Bella, I just want to be home," she understood that, being in the hospital so much herself.

"Well...to celebrate you coming home," she started as she helped him into her beat up truck, "I was thinking about inviting the Blacks over, and cooking whatever you want," she offered as she hopped in the driver's seat. As tired as he was, he did want his friend to come over.

"That sounds really good Bella," he admitted, as he threw his crutches in the back. In the back of his mind, he had worried that his daughter would move back with his ex-wife. Charlie was glad to have his daughter back in his life, and she wasn't so zombie like anymore.

"Dad...you ok?" she questioned, as she turned onto their block.

He grinned, "Yeah, I am," he said to her. Before they knew it, Bella had driven them home. She grabbed onto her father's crutches, and opened up his door for him. He inhaled deeply, "Its good to be home," he looked around and saw that Jake's car was in the driveway, "Looks like Jacob and Billy are here already,"

"Yeah..." she murmured. Before they went inside, she stopped Charlie, "Dad...I just wanted to apologize," she said to him. "These past couple months, I have been...so unbearable to deal with. I'm sorry," he didn't say anything, he just wrapped an arm around her.

"Its ok Bella," he murmured into her hair. "Lets get inside," he murmured after a moment. When he opened up the door, a couple of close friends from the police station, the usual server for the diner he and Bella went to, and Billy with Jacob were there to greet him home. His eyes widened; normally he hated surprises, but this was beyond anything he ever expected.

She was glad to see her Dad smile like this; she hadn't seen him this happy since he was married to Renee. "Wow, thanks you guys," he said, as Jacob pulled out a chair for Charlie to sit down. "I can't believe that you all planned this," he breathed. It was a great welcome home present. Charlie turned his head towards her daughter as the party commenced. There was a light in her eyes he hadn't seen in a very long time. He saw Jacob's arm around her shoulders, and her eyes going over to her father's. He smiled and nodded his head at the couple.

A few hours had passed, and despite how much Charlie wanted to stay up he felt his pain medication kicking in once more. "Well thank you everyone for coming, but I am going to crash," he yawned, thinking about how happy he was to be home, and that he would be able to work the next day. The guests started to leave. Billy wasn't looking so awake anymore either, and Jacob pulled Bella into an embrace.

"I am going to drop off my Dad at home," he said, "is it ok if I come back over after?" he asked; he had wanted to spend more time with her. She bit her lip, she wasn't very sure if Jake should come back. Even though Charlie loved that her and Jacob were dating, but he was still a boy. And no matter what she did, she would be his little girl until she moved out on her own. "Bells?" he questioned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"As much as I would want you to," she murmured, "I just don't want you to get in trouble,"

"I wouldn't get in trouble from my dad, and Charlie loves me," he said with a cocky grin. Bella rolled her eyes, as much as she loved this werewolf, he needed to know.

"Well until he walks in on us making out or something," Bella muttered to herself. He just chuckled, and she found herself chuckling as well.

"Besides, I can help clean up," he said to her. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, but didn't say anything. It almost seemed reluctant on Bella's part, and that worried Jacob. "Bells you ok?" he questioned, "am I being too clingy?" he asked, starting to pull away. Bella grabbed onto one of his biceps, "Bella?" he murmured.

"Jake, you aren't being clingy," she said, shocked he actually thought that. "I'm sorry, my brain is just kind of escaping me for the moment," she whispered. Before Jacob could ask what was wrong, he heard someone behind them clearing their throat. Billy was behind them, and Jacob sighed.

"Sorry Dad," he apologized, "I'll drive you home," He wheeled his father out the front door, and Bella trailed behind them.

"Thank you Bella...everything was amazing," Billy said as he got in the passenger seat.

"You're welcome," she said, and he closed his door. Bella's eyes went towards Jacob's. She went up on her toes and planted a soft kiss on his warm lips, "You can come over later..." she said, before pulling away. He gave her a smile, and jumped into his car. She was glad that to see that jump in his step again. She walked back into the house, and began cleaning up the house. Her cellphone started to go off mid-cleaning. She saw it was her mom, "Hey Mom,"

"Hey honey," she said, her voice sounding kind of reluctant.

"What's up?" Bella asked as she threw the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Just wanted to check up on you," she said, "you haven't been writing all that much, ever since..."

"Mom...its ok to say his name," Bella said to her mother, "I am not going to break down," she promised, "he ruined me for a bit, but I am doing better now. I am really sorry that I haven't been keeping in contact," she apologized. "I have been getting along with Dad more...and you remember Jacob Black?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah...you two used to play together all the time," Renee said thoughtfully, "you guys were always so cute together as kids,"

"Yeah...well he has grown up," she said, "he has been so good to me since Edward left me,"

"You aren't using him as the rebound guy are you?" Renee questioned.

"Mom..." Bella sighed, rolling her brown eyes.

"And you have been using the pill right?"

"Mom!" she groaned, pulling the phone away from her ear, "I don't want to have this conversation with you right now," she murmured.

"Well, you know I just want you to be safe, because I am not ready to be a grandma yet,"

"When we get to that stage I will remember that Mom," Bella was really getting annoyed with her mother now, but she didn't want that to show. "He is different..I don't feel like I have to be perfect for him...like when I was dating Edward...he loves me for me," she said with a smile.

"That's good to hear honey," she said, "well, Phil and me are about to go out, but please keep in contact,"

"Promise," Bella said, and they hung up. She heard the door open up, and she expected Jake, "Hey Jake, I'll be there in a second-," she started, but dropped a plate when she saw it was Edward. "What...what are you doing here?" she stammered. Edward put his hands up in a calming motion.

"I just came here to talk," he started, his normally velvet voice cracking.

"Look...I am not really in the mood to talk to you Edward," she stuttered.

"Bella...love," he started.

"Don't you start with that," she growled at him, poking his hard chest. "You lost that right when you left me alone in that forest," she backed away, "now I feel like talking with you Edward I will but-,"

"But Bella..." he started; Bella put her hand into a fist.

"Just please leave," he kept coming closer. As much as she wanted to think that Edward was just having a hard time leaving her because of all the emotions, she thought something else was in play here. "Edward...you need to leave, now," she warned, but he backed her into a wall. "I will scream," her dad may be a bit slow, but if he hears her scream he'll come running. Edward lowered his mouth towards her, and she let out a scream. Before she could get it louder, his lips were smashed on top of hers. She tried pushing him away with her hands, but his icy hands shot up placing them on the wall. She felt her right wrist shooting with pain, but before he could do anything the front door was opened up and Jacob Black walked in, a look of pure anger on his face. Tears were falling out of her eyes, as she thrashed to get away from him.

Jacob growled, and grabbed Edward, forcing him off of her. Bella let out a gasp as oxygen was finally entered through her body again. "Leave now Bloodsucker," he grunted, moving his body in front of Bella's. "Or I will not hold back," Edward's eyes went back to normal.

"What happened?" he questioned, confusion entering his system.

"You were trying to get into my girlfriend's pants," the werewolf snapped, "last chance to leave," Edward knew to leave, otherwise they would fight in front of Bella. He could ask questions later, and tonight was a night to be living. Edward left the house, and Jacob closed the door behind the fleeing vampire. He locked the door, and took a deep breath so he wouldn't phase inside Bella's house. She felt her behind him, and he turned around. "Bells, are you alright?" he questioned. She just wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his warm chest. His arms encircled around her as well, drawing her close. "Its ok Bells...I'm here,"

That mad her feel better, and she took a shaky breath. Charlie must have taken some more pain pills before he had slept. "Thank you," she murmured when she finally found her voice. He just rubbed her back, warming her up. Edward's touch had frozen her, and the only way that seemed to get her back to normal was being around Jake.

"Do you want to lay down?" he questioned pulling away slightly, "I can finish it up here," he promised. Bella really didn't want to be far away from Jacob right now.

"I guess so," she murmured. She was shaking lightly still, and began to pull away from him. She stopped herself, "I can help still," He was about to open his mouth to suggest her going to lay down, but didn't want to pressure her. He just gave her a small smile, and nodded his head. "Thanks Jake,"

"For what?" he questioned as they walked back to the kitchen.

"Well besides the obvious," she said gesturing back to the living room, "just everything. You have no idea how bad it would have been if you hadn't been here all this time. And..."

"Bella...we don't have to talk about anything..." he started.

"Its ok," she promised, as she washed the dishes, "I mean...forever I was like a zombie," she murmured, "and I have looked at pictures of myself...and I can't believe I let something like him tear me down," she said. "I love you Jake..." she whispered. He grinned, and put down the dish he was drying and wrapped his arms around her.

"You have no idea how much that meant to me," he whispered after a couple minutes of holding her. "I was afraid for a while...especially when I was hurt-,"

"I know..." she whispered, "but no matter how many times Edward's apologized, I am not going to run to him. I wish I would have seen you were the right person for me the whole time sooner," he gave her a watery smile before kissing her.

"We have the rest of our lives to do that Bells," he breathed, pulling away with a grin. She smiled, feeling the fear when Edward was there dissipate. After about twenty minutes, the house was cleaned up. Bella yawned, and when she felt a warm hand encircle around her wrist she winced. It was the one that Edward had gripped too hard. "Bella?" he took a look at her hand and let go, "Did I do that?" he questioned.

"No..that was Edward.." she shivered saying his name. "Its probably just a sprain," she shrugged, "I'm fine," she grabbed his hand again and he smiled weakly. She pulled him up the stairs, and she laid down on her bed.

"Bells..."

"Its ok Jake...I feel safe when you are around," she patted the empty space next to her. The bed creaked, and he wrapped his arm around her. She sighed, and snuggled into him. She wanted to talk to him about what she saw in Edward's eyes, but right now she thought it would be easier to just to relax. That problem could be for tomorrow. He placed a kiss on her temple, and felt her breathing deepen.

"Get some sleep," he advised lightly, as he drew her in close. She placed a hand on top of his and squeezed him before allowing herself to sleep. "Love you Bells," he murmured. He didn't mean to fall asleep next to her, but her breathing lulled him to sleep.

**Thanks so much for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob Black woke up to someone thrashing in his bed. His eyes opened up and he realized he was in Bella's room, and she was murmuring in her sleep, "Leave me alone! Edward...stop now...Jake...help..." she whimpered, and he immediately gathered the scared young woman in his arms. Feeling his warm bulk against her skin, calmed her down. She stopped murmuring, and a wave a peace wafted over her. He smiled lightly, and brought his chin to her shoulder breathing in her scent. He looked towards her clock, and saw it was only three in the morning. He was glad that neither he nor Bella had to go to school the next day. "Jake?" she questioned tiredly, and his gaze turned downwards. One eye was opened, and he had to hold back a laugh as he saw her tired expression, "Is something wrong?" she yawned.

"I'm okay," he tried to assure her.

"Well...ok," Bella murmured uncertainly, turning around in his embrace. He gave her an encouraging smile. "Jake...if you need to talk..." she murmured, placing a hand on his warm cheek.

"I'm sorry," he murmured suddenly, "if I had been faster..." he started, and she shook her head.

"You got here and saved me," she reminded him, "that is all that matters," she assured him, pulling his face down for an emotional kiss, making him feel that he had every right to relax and calm down. She pulled away and gave him a tired smile. "Now come on..I have been keeping you up because of Victoria all this time, and you are wasting this time off not sleeping," she yawned, resting her head underneath his. He relaxed, and brought her closer to his warm body. "Love you..." she murmured tiredly.

"Love you too Bells," he rumbled lowly. She was fast asleep in moments, and Jacob was left alone with his thoughts once more. His hand lightly went under the bottom her shirt, and placed his hand on the small of her back. She leaned in closer to him, and he sighed. He sighed, and felt himself relax; knowing that Bella was right, he should relax. He closed his eyes, and he heard her murmur his name. He squeezed her against him; reassuring her that she wasn't going to leave him. He looked down at her; she was so beautiful to him. She never seemed to think that way at all about herself, she always considered herself plain. He squeezed her once more, and closed his eyes again.

Hours later Bella woke up to Charlie knocking on her door. She turned around and saw that Jacob wasn't on the bed, but her closet door was closed. "Hey Bella," Charlie said opening up her door.

"Hey Dad," Bella yawned, wincing as she stretched. Her wrist was still hurting like hell from when Edward had attempted to; she stopped thinking that. "What's up?" she questioned, sitting up.

"I know you don't really like the whole going out with your dad type thing much anymore..." he started, and Bella looked at the clock, seeing it was still early.

"Dad...of course I want to go do breakfast...it will be just like I was little," she said, hopping out of bed. "Just give me a few minutes to freshen up, and I'll be right down ok?" Charlie grinned and slowly hobbled down the stairs. Bella opened up the closet and saw Jacob there. "That was close," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'd better go..." he murmured, "come over later?" he questioned, pulling away lightly.

"Definitely," she told him. He grinned and kissed her once more before heading out her window. She quickly changed and went downstairs. She saw Charlie leaning his hands on the table, taking a deep breath. "Dad...you ok?" she questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded his head, "Just a little winded," he assured her, "stairs and me aren't really working well right now," he tried to give her a smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"Dad...you know you don't have to go to work right away," she reminded him, "I did save some money so we can survive this month," she said to him.

"Bella," he sighed, "as much as I want to, the police force needs me there," he said. He turned to his daughter and saw a look on her face that mirrored his months ago. "I'll be okay Bella," he promised. She nodded her head and gave him a smile. "So..." he started as she helped him towards his police cruiser, "you and Jacob huh?" he questioned.

"Yep," Bella said to him. "I am not sure if you should be driving there Dad," she said to him. "Give me your keys," she demanded, changing the subject. As comfortable as she was with Jacob, she wasn't ready to talk to her father about their relationship as of yet.

"Fine," he said, giving her the keys, "I was just going to say...I have never seen you happier...even with him," he said, and Bella smiled, glad that Charlie remembered to not say his name.

"I am happier," she said to him, "and I think it makes me happier that you approve," wincing slightly as she turned on the car. Maybe she should have a doctor go look at her wrist.

Apparently, Charlie thought that as well, "Bella, what's wrong with your wrist?" he questioned, "its swollen," he said to her, lightly touching her hand. "Jacob-,"

"No!" Bella said appalled, "not that wasn't from Jacob," she promised him. She wasn't sure if she should tell him that Edward came over last night to do horrible things to his daughter. It wasn't like he was going to be able to do much against a vampire.

"Bella," he snapped, his police chief face on with a vengeance. "You need to tell me who left these marks on you,"

"Edward came over last night...and if Jacob hadn't shown up..." she shuddered, can't believe that she was telling him the truth. She saw her dad loading up a gun, "Dad...I'm ok..Jake came over, and smacked some sense into him," she said, "if anything just talk to Carlise," she said to him, not wanting to risk facing Edward. He let out a sigh, but nodded his head. "Thank you Dad..." she sighed. "Please don't look like that Daddy," she sighed.

"Alright...I'll calm down," he promised, "lets just go get something to eat," he said, giving her a weak smile. "I would feel better if you would go see a doctor about your wrist though Bella," he admitted, as they turned into the local cafe.

"If it will make you feel better, I will go after I drop you off at work," she promised. Seeming content with the answer, he picked up his crutches. He maneuvered himself into the cafe, and Bella followed her father. She didn't know what was going on with her father. "Dad, are you ok?" she questioned. He nodded his head, but she didn't really believe him. "Dad..." she said as they sat down in a booth. "If this is about Edward-," she started.

"It's not," he assured her, reluctantly putting his hand into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a couple letters, and they were addressed to Bella. They were from her mother, and Bella numbly took them, and she saw her father's face turn away from hers. "Your...your mother has been wanting me to ask you to go to Florida with her and Phil..." he murmured gently, "because of how miserable you have been here," this was the first time she had ever seen her father get this teary eyed. "Maybe you will be happier with them..."

"Dad..." she sighed, "Dad,' she said again, trying to get him to look at her. "Look at me ok?" she requested, and for once she wasn't the one who was crying. "I am very happy where I am...and I have to admit it not only to you but myself..." she said, reaching out for his hand. He reluctantly took it, "I was very miserable for a long time. A big part of me wished that the guy who had stolen my heart would come back and make me better again. It took me time to figure out that Edward Cullen wasn't my whole life. I made not only myself miserable...but everyone around me. You, the Blacks, the very few friends from school I had managed to save...." she sighed.

"Bella..."

"Things are different now though," she said to him, "I'm happy again...and I had spent so many years away from you Dad, and I don't want to leave," she said to him. "I am not only staying here for you, and Jacob," she took a breath, "but for me. So don't think anything more about this ok?" He smiled, glad that his daughter did want to be here. He nodded his head, and before they knew it, their usual dishes were placed on the table.

"So...has Renee talked to you about this?" he questioned, motioning towards the brochures for colleges in Florida.

"No...we haven't talked about them," she said, "and if she had, I probably would have snapped at her. Me and her have been talking a lot recently...I thought I had convinced her that I was better," she said on a softer note. "I mean...even when I had talked about Jacob...she had seemed so happy and proud that I had moved on,"

"Well," he started, "I know that it probably won't mean much, but I am very proud of you," he said. She grinned, and she was glad that for once he wasn't protecting her from the world. It was a great feeling, finally being able to be herself again. Sure the Cullens were back, but that wasn't going to make her go crawling back to them and beg to be apart of their family again.

"Thanks Dad..." she said with a grin. About an hour later, they were done with their breakfast, and Bella was driving him towards the police station.

"Bella...the funeral for Harry Clearwater is tomorrow..." he said with a sigh.

"I know..." she said, flashing him a sad smile, "I'll be there ok?" she promised him.

"Jake has been really good for you hasn't he?" he questioned, as she parked the car.

"Yeah..." she said, and she found him giving her a strange look. He never really got to keep her as his own little girl, and here she was, almost grown up. She placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "So...do you want me to leave the car here? I can get Jake to come pick me up..."

"That's ok Bells," he said to her. "You can go do what you want...I'll have someone drop me off later," he said, and he went out of the car. She pulled out her cellphone, and dialed Jake's number. She waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Billy's voice came through.

"Hey Billy...how are you holding up?" she questioned.

"We are all hanging in there," he said softly. "Did you want to talk to Jacob?" he questioned.

"Yeah..." she started, "but before you let me go, is there anything I can help with the funeral preparation?" she questioned.

"No...just you coming over, and helping your father is more than enough help," he assured her. "Jake!" he called out, and after a bit of shuffling, Jacob came on the line.

"Hey Bells," he said in a soft voice.

"I'm free...did you want to hang out?" she questioned.

"That sounds great Bella," he exclaimed, his voice brightening immediately.

"Be there soon," she promised, before hanging up. She felt a smiled as she headed down towards La Push. As she drove down there; her thoughts had drifted to just only a few months ago. She couldn't believe she was willing to give up everything for the Cullens. With Edward showing his true colors when he left her, who knew what he would have done after spending a few years with her. She would have been out. The Cullens were a close knit group, and as much as they said she was a part of their family; she wasn't.

If it wasn't for Charlie, Jacob, and the pack, she would probably be dead by now. To think she kept doing reckless stupid things just to hear a voice. She shook her head; she was glad that she had matured enough to realize that there was a lot of good things that she had in her life. She had always told herself that Jacob was her own personal sun, and felt herself no longer feeling the guilt from that. He was meant for her, and there was nothing going to be in the way of their happiness. A knocking on her window startled her out of her deep thinking, and she saw that she was already down in La Push. She turned off the car, and opened up her door. Jacob's eyes were flooded with concern, but she saw some sadness behind them as well. "Bells..." he started, but stopped when she placed a hand on his cheek.

"You ok?" she questioned, concern flooding her whole entire being. Jake was surprised; he was feeling down about the funeral tomorrow. Besides Charlie, Harry was like an uncle to him. Memories had been flooding while he slept.

"I'm ok," he started, trying to make it seem like there was nothing wrong with him.

"Jake..." she sighed, "its ok to talk to me," instead talking, he just brought her to his arms. Normally he would crush her against his chest, but he was just sagging against her. Bella brought her arms around him, for once crushing him against her smaller body.

"Bella..." he murmured, attempting to pull away. He didn't want to hurt her, but she refused to let go. "I can't believe that it's tomorrow," he murmured into her shoulder. He was trying not to let his emotions go on overdrive; it wasn't what she needed.

"If you aren't comfortable talking about it, its ok," she sighed, "but don't hold that stuff inside...you know what that can do to a person," she shuddered remembering how zombie like she was. He shook his head and pulled away.

"I...I would just prefer if we just did something to keep my mind off of it," he said softly. She nodded her head, and got on her tip toes and threw her arms over his shoulders. He smiled, wrapping embracing her close to his body. It felt good to do this without feeling any guilt flooding through his system. Her lips went on top of his, and he let out a growl as she pressed herself closer to him. After a few moments, he pulled his lips away, and leaned his forehead against hers. "So...what do you want to do?" he questioned.

"How about we walk on the beach?" she questioned, looping one of her hands in his. Jake smiled at that thought, and he nodded his head. It was a silent and comforting for the both of them. As they were walking, she noticed dark bags under his eyes. "Jake..." she started, stopping them from walking. His eyes were bloodshot from crying earlier as well. "We don't have to go here if you don't want to," she said, placing one of her hands on his cheek. He sighed, nuzzling into her hand.

"Bella..." he whispered softly, "I don't want you to be bored..." he breathed.

"Jake..." she chided softly, squeezing his hands softly. "Not everything about this relationship is about keeping me safe and sane," she reminded him. She tugged on his hands, starting to lead him towards his house. He seemed very reluctant to go, but she wasn't going to take no for an answer. It felt nice to have someone taking care of him. Ever since he was ten, he had been taking care of his dad. He didn't regret doing it, but it was nice to felt cared for.

"Ok," he said to her, finally breaking down. They walked into his house, and saw that Billy wasn't there. She started to push him towards his bedroom, and saw that it was semi-clean. "I'm sorry-," he started, but stopped when she jumped down onto his bed. He smirked, and laid down next to her. He didn't realize that he was this tired until his head hit his pillow. "Bells...are you sure-," he started to ask, letting out a yawn.

"Yes I'm sure," she assured him, as she pressed her head onto his chest. His arms wrapped around her, and she felt the warmth of his body wanting to lull her to sleep. She also placed a hand on top of his chest, and he let out a sigh.

"I love you Bells," he murmured lowly.

"Love you too Jake," she yawned, before falling asleep. He was content with her in his arms, and he fell asleep as well. For the first time since Harry Clearwater died, he had a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a dreary and cloudy day, perfect for a funeral for a fallen friend. Jacob Black sighed as he looked around, seeing so many familiar faces as he had seen at his mother's funeral. He shook his head, not willing to think about Sarah Black right now. He walked over to the remaining living Clearwaters, and embraced each of them. It was an especially hard day for everyone, but he couldn't imagine losing his father, like Seth and Leah were dealing with. After talking with them, he heard a familiar pace of footsteps, and saw the Swans walking in. "Bella...Charlie..." Jacob murmured as they came close. Charlie patted his shoulder before going towards Sue Clearwater and her kids. Bella wrapped her arms around him, and he sighed into her shoulder. "Thank you for being here," he murmured, squeezing her gently.

"Of course..." Bella said, and when they pulled away, he saw that she had a basket full of home cooked foods; things that could be eaten at all times of the day. "I know its not much...but considering what's going on..."

"They'll love it Bells," he promised, giving her arm a squeeze. He led Bella over towards them, and she offered them the basket of food.

"I know its not much..." she said, almost afraid that they would yell at her for being there. Leah surprisingly took the basket, and wrapped Bella into a hug.

"Thank you for coming..." it had a double edge; the fact that she was there for her father's funeral and that she was there for Jacob finally. She had no reason to hate her, and it was about time she showed it. As soon as Leah pulled away, Seth's arms wrapped around Bella as well. After a couple more minutes, the funeral started, and Bella took a seat next to Jacob and Charlie. Charlie was holding himself up better than the Blacks, but nonetheless Bella kept a hand on his knee. She leaned her head against Jake's shoulder. She felt tears fall on top of her shoulders, and she looked up towards Jacob. This was one of the few times she had ever seen him cry. His arm wrapped around her, drawing her close to his body.

It was a beautiful sermon, doing Harry Clearwater's life justice. As soon as it was over, she felt Jacob tug on her arm. "Go ahead kiddo," Charlie said to his daughter, patting her shoulder, "I am going to go talk to Sue," he said, getting up from his seat. Jacob pulled her away from her crowd and into a secluded area. Before she could ask what he was doing, he just hugged her tightly. She returned the hug, and buried her head into his chest. It felt weird having a shirt rubbing against her face, instead of his hot skin.

"I...I don't even know what I would do without you being here," he admitted, rubbing his hands up and down her back. It felt good to be needed; when she had been with Edward, he had never really needed her to be there with him. Even though he was much stronger than her, he made her feel like his equal. She squeezed him as tight as she could, wishing she could find some way to calm him down. "I can't imagine if that was my dad..." he started, and she pulled her head up to look at him.

"But it wasn't..." she whispered. "He's in there right now with your...our friends," she amended, knowing that he would have chided her for not admitting that to herself as well. He leaned his forehead against hers, and inhaled deeply. "I know it hurts..." she whispered, "but I'm not going anywhere, I promise,"

"Thank you..." he whispered, blinking his tears away. "We should go back in there...I'm sure the pack would feel better with the rest of it's family there with them," he said, giving her a small smile. She returned it, and wrapped her hand around one of his as they went back to the funeral. As they headed back towards them, Jacob whispered in her ear, "Tonight we are having a bonfire to honor Harry's life..." he seemed reluctant again.

"Yes Jake, I would love to go," she whispered back, giving his hand a squeeze. He gave a relieved smile, and they were by the Clearwaters again. Emily and Sam were there as well, and Bella saw Leah stiffen lightly. She couldn't imagine Jake being torn away from her; she felt bad for the girl after seeing the visible pain on her face. She shifted uncomfortably, what if Jacob did imprint on someone else? Where would that leave her? She sighed, if it came down to that, she knew that she could remain friends with him if it came down to it. She shook her head, not wanting to think about that anymore.

"Bells, you ok?" Jacob questioned, squeezing her hand. She just nodded her head; worrying about werewolf things wasn't going to help her right now. He didn't seem convinced, but didn't want to push it at the moment. He found Bella helping clean up after the funeral, and he gently grabbed a hold of her arm. "You know you don't have to-,"

"I know...its just...I've never been to a funeral...and its-," she shuddered. She didn't like it very much, "I just wanted to keep myself busy," she told him, drawing her eyes away from him. She wanted to wait until they were away from prying ears to even attempt discussing imprinting. Before she knew what was happening, his arms wrapped around her from the behind. She stopped working and leaned backwards into Jacob.

"Come on...we have to go get ready for the bonfire," he murmured in her ear. He turned her around, and a frown appeared on his face. "Unless you need to go..." he said softly.

"No worries I can stay with you," she whispered, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He led her to his car, and she hopped in the passenger's seat. When Jacob entered the car, he didn't start the car. He grabbed one of her hands, and she looked up at him. After seeing his gentle questioning stare, "Jake I'm fine really,"

"Bells, you have been silent since the eulogy," he murmured, rubbing the back of her knuckles. "Have I done something to make you irritated?" he continued to rub the back of her knuckles, his worry apparent.

"No Jake," she whispered, giving him a kiss on the lips. "You have been perfect for me," she whispered, and felt his arms wrap tightly around her. "I love you Jacob Black," she whispered, giving him a hard kiss on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, and felt her move onto his lap.

"I love you so much Isabella Swan," he murmured, running a hand through her long locks. "So are you sure there is nothing going on?" Jacob asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"Its just weird to be around this much sadness," she admitted.

"I know..." he whispered, "but you being here...that really means a lot to me Bells,"

"I love you Jake..." she whispered. He grinned, placing his lips on hers once more.

"We'd better get ready there Bella," he said softly. "Its not our normal traditional bonfire," he murmured, starting the car up, "its going to be a little more sadness then comes the celebration with all the music and food," he breathed as he headed towards his house. Bella kept herself close to him, and he sighed. He hated being all down and depressed; it bothered him. He couldn't imagine going through this alone, but having someone he loved right next to him the whole time made things so much better. As he parked in the driveway, he saw that the Clearwaters were already there with his dad. Most of the people already started showing up.

Luckily the rain had gone away, so as soon as the sun set, they could start. Bella hopped out of the car, and they went inside. He saw her head into the kitchen; going to help cook for the people coming. It was going to be small. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw that it was Seth. "Hey," Jacob murmured, "how you holding up?" he questioned.

"I'm....I'm trying to be strong for mom and Leah," he whispered, "What about you?"

"I'm fine..." he said, "Sometimes I just wish it was a dream ya know? So you'd have your dad back,"

"Thanks Jake..." he whispered.

"If you or Leah need anything," Jake murmured, "you can always come over," Seth smiled and nodded his head. Hours passed, and the bonfire had been started. Bella was cleaning up small things as the party went on. Jacob watched her, and saw how beautiful she looked by the lit fire. Her normally pale skin looked highlighted by the fire. He decided to go help her, "Bells..." he started, "you don't have to do all this work,"

"I know..." she said, but his hands grabbed the empty plates and put them on the ground. "Jake...please," she whispered, just wanting to feel useful.

"Its alright," he whispered, "we can save that for later," he murmured. The bonfire looked beautiful in the clear night air, and he couldn't help but draw her close. "Come here," he murmured, drawing her away from the work. He had them sit down on a towel on the sand.

"It really is beautiful isn't it?" Bella questioned as the big party started. She felt him nod his head, and he drew him in closer. Jacob felt at peace while holding Bella in his arms. He had no idea what was going on with his body at this moment, but felt better that his girl was there with him. "Jake..." she murmured.

"Yeah...its not as beautiful as you though," Jacob murmured into her hair. She blushed furiously, and heard Jake chuckle, "Bella...you're blushing about that?" he grinned brightly. She turned around in his embrace, and looked up at him. He looked down into her brown eyes,.

"Jake?" she questioned, but before he could respond he felt a rush of love for Bella flow through him. Bella felt a similar sensation for Jacob starting to form all around her body. Jacob was in awe...did he just imprint on Bella?

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews...and I will try to update this again really soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey y'all! Here is another chapter for you, but before I have you read this I thought I would post responses to my reviews for the previous chapter _

_smil0514: I know it took me a bit for them to get to that point, but don't think their journey is going to end there._

_RennesmeeC. Cullen: I am glad you are loving the story so far. On the romance aspect there shouldn't be any more problems, but who knows in the future problems can be in our lovers' way. _

_Holy Cross Baby: I hope this was a soon enough update for you _

_LuvsEmTallDarkAndHandsome: I think you will be happy with the turn out of the chapter, and I am glad I am keeping your interest._

_Sunshine-96: You will love it as well, and I hope this was soon enough update for you._

_Ladybug82896: Your review made me laugh. As I have said before, I hope this is a soon enough update for you._

_Dreamsoferic: Thank you for the compliment, and read the first paragraph to find out._

_NewMoon02: Thank you for the review_

_Nevaeh V: Wow, I am surprised someone spent that much time reading any of my writing haha. It is nice to see a new face on this fiction, and I thank you for the review. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter._

_TwilitisVictim: If you have caught up with the rest, I hope you enjoy._

_Alright on a more serious note, I totally zoned and forgot about the Volturi. I don't remember any of their powers or anything, so if someone could lend me a hand with that I would really appreciate it. Anyways, thank you so much to my readers. Your feedback helps me churn out these chapters faster, and I can't wait to hear what you guys think! Enjoy :)_

Jacob Black blinked a couple times; had it finally happened to him? Had he imprinted on Bella, loads of things were swirling inside of his brain at that moment. He felt a small hand on his cheek drawing his gaze back to hers. She was so beautiful, "Jake?" she questioned softly, after seeing the faraway look in his eyes. There was so much happiness in his eyes at that moment, and Bella was glad to see that. It was like she was seeing into his soul; the torment and loss was still in there, but the love he felt for her was roaring inside of him. Before she could ask if he was ok, his lips descended down on hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he brought her on top of him. He let out a growl as he gently nipped her bottom lip to gain entrance into her mouth. His warm mouth slowly made his way into her awaiting mouth. She didn't know where this rush came from, but at this moment she didn't care.

Bella had to pull away to take a deep breath, "Oh my god..." she gasped, feeling Jake's chest rise up down seemingly breathless as well. "What was that about?" Bella asked, leaning her head on his still clothed chest.

"I don't know..." he murmured, and then he noticed that while they had been making out his hand gotten extremely close to her breast. Seeing the look on her face, he frowned lightly, "Sorry," he murmured, almost feeling rejected. This imprinting is going to take some getting some used to.

"Don't be," she assured him, with a seductive wink. "It felt nice," she said to him. He grinned, feeling her move her body move closer to his. She looked around, and she saw that they had gathered an audience from their little scene. She blushed furiously, and Jacob sat up. He pressed a kiss to her neck, and had them sit up.

"There is no need to be embarrassed," he whispered into her ear. As soon as the looks came, they had went. "You have no idea what you do to me," he murmured, as he adjusted her on his lap. He could sense she was suddenly really uncomfortable. Then where he was hit him; they were here to honor Harry Clearwater's life and here he was imprinting on Bella. As ecstatic as he was about that, he shouldn't be flaunting how happy he was.

"I got to go the bathroom," she murmured, trying to unwrap herself from Jacob's arms. He frowned, did he freak her out? He had no idea how far she had ever gone with Edward, and had never thought to ask her. He wanted to apologize, but that wouldn't do him much good right now. He unwrapped his arms from her, and she moved away from him. He desperately wanted to go after her and make things right, but was afraid she would turn him away again. While occupied with his own thoughts, Sam Uley walked up to him. He instantly recognized that pained look, and patted Jacob on the arm.

"I think I made Bella mad," Jacob murmured in a soft voice.

"I thought the same thing with Emily..." Sam said to him, "but lucky for you, you didn't have another girl involved," he said, looking towards Leah. "Just give her a little while," he advised. Jacob really didn't want to wait, but he knew if it came down to it, Sam would use his Alpha power to let Bella have her space. "You know..." he started, "you are different than the rest of the pack Jacob,"

"How so?" he questioned, his eyes still on Bella's walking form.

"Jacob...I could tell that you imprinted on Bella a long time ago," that made Jacob swing his gaze towards his friend. "Yes I can tell...and no matter what, you let her go on about how she missed Edward. Emily was engaged when I imprinted, and I almost hurt her. You didn't do anything like that. You had the ability to keep going and not wanting to break down. I know the others got annoyed with you, but it would have been worse if you had imprinted on someone else. There is something else inside Bella," the hurt that he felt of Bella leaving soften. "You two will be just fine," he assured him, before he walked away. That seemed to reassure Jacob, and he sat up and walked towards the beach. He saw that Leah and Seth were down there.

"Hey..." Jacob murmured weakly. They just nodded their heads, and Jacob frowned, "Did you want to be left alone he questioned.

"No...we are okay," Seth murmured, looking down at his hands. He was starting to feel better; the gaping hole of pain that left when his father passed was still very visible. Leah was doing just as well; it was strange hanging out with a bunch of males all the time, but it was comforting to have a huge family there for her when she needed it.

Meanwhile Bella was just walking alone, heading towards her car. What was she thinking; Jacob loved her. She had always wanted to go further with Edward, and yet here she was running away. There were feelings storming inside of her, and they were all clambering for Jacob. She stopped when she reached her car, and rubbed her arms. "Bella?" Emily's voice questioned, and she turned around. "What are you doing out here?" she questioned.

"I...I don't know Emily," she admitted to herself. "Everything is going alright as they could be, and the next thing I knew me and Jake were making out..."

"That sounds like something a couple would do," she said, "is it something else going on?" she asked, touching her arm.

"I don't know...my feelings for him just exploded out..." Emily's face formed into a mask of shock. She knew what was going on, but that was something to be discussed with Jacob. "What?" she questioned, wondering what Emily was thinking about.

"Just talk to Jacob...you two love each other, and you will work it out," she started to try to advise.

"I'm scared Em," Bella breathed, "what if Jake imprints on someone else?" she felt tears enter her eyes; it was hurting her the more she thought about it. "I...I though I lost it when-,"

"Bella, I promise everything is going to be ok," she promised, "just go talk with Jacob. Last time I saw him, he was heading towards the beach. Bella wanted to question what Emily knew, but she decided to just go with the advice and her gut. She walked over towards the beach and saw Seth and Leah walking away. She touched both of their shoulders, giving them a comforting smile. They went towards their house, and she continued her journey to her boyfriend. Jacob's gaze was turned towards the moon; he looked like he felt guilty about something. Bella had a feeling it was about her and she instantly felt bad. Maybe if she just went with the motions, she would realize that is what she truly wanted.

Jacob's gaze was so focused, that he didn't hear Bella approaching him. She knew that she had to get his attention, but got nervous. She shook her head; this was her sun. She could talk to him about anything, and after her friend's reassurance she knew it was going to be ok. "Jake?" she questioned nervously. He jumped slightly, and he smiled nervously. She shivered lightly; she knew it was from nervousness, but it was also getting more than nippy outside on the beach.

"Hey Bells," he rumbled softly. He noticed she was shivering, "You getting cold?" he questioned, lightly opening his arms up offering to share his body heat. She walked into him, and wrapped her arms around him. He reciprocated and inhaled deeply. It was nice to have her back in his arms again. He knew he needed to apologize; he couldn't stand the thought of her being angry with him. "I'm sorry Bella," he whispered, "I didn't mean to pressure you..."

"Jacob wait," she shivered, "its ok. I...I have just been thinking about something and it has been bothering me for a bit. I know you said that I had nothing to worry about..." she started to ramble. She knew if she rambled much longer, she would catch a cold. "After seeing Leah's face when Sam walked in with Emily at the funeral...it made me worry about the possibility..." Jacob's warm lips interrupted her worries.

"I imprinted already Bella," he murmured. She stiffened in his embrace and he chuckled, "I imprinted on you Bells," her eyes shot up to his, and she felt relief flooding through her system. When she didn't start freaking out, Jacob took that as a good sign. "There isn't anything in the world that can come between us," he said, with her grin appearing on his face. She felt tears coming to her eyes, and he frowned.

"I...I worried for nothing," she said, shaking her head. Bella pressed her lips against his, and he grinned into the kiss. "I'm sorry for running away from you earlier...I..." she whispered softly. "I just never went far at all with Edward...and I guess I got scared," she whispered. She felt her hands go onto her face, and her eyes looked into his loving gaze.

"Bells...I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't know....but I promise that I will not hurt you when we decide to get there," he stroked her cheek, "just let me know if we are moving too fast," she nodded her head, glad that Jacob was going to be so understanding. "Come on...lets get you inside," he whispered, and he led her towards his house.

"So...you're not mad?" she questioned as they walked.

"Of course not Bells...I am not going to get mad about things like that," he squeezed her against his body. "I have to admit though, I'm glad that you didn't get so far with Edward...I think it would be better for us to learn those types of things easier when we do it together," she smiled, and nodded her head. Charlie's car was still there, but when they went inside, Charlie was curled up on the couch. Billy was in bed as well, and Jacob lead her towards his room. "Are you still cold?" he asked. She nodded her head. He untucked his dress shirt, and unbuttoned it. He pulled it over Bella's shoulders, and had her loop her arms through. The fabric was extremely warm against her skin, and it smelled like Jacob.

"Thank you Jake..." she whispered. He took off his pants, and grabbed a pair of gym shorts. He pulled those on, and ushered Bella into his bed. He was glad to see her in his shirt, and laying down in his bed. "What?" she questioned, feeling a blush come onto her face.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, touching her cheek. "And I am just...really happy," he whispered feeling her come closer to him. "And its because of you..." he whispered, nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Really?" she questioned with a yawn. He nodded his head, but before she could say anything more he silenced her with a kiss.

"We can talk more tomorrow Bella..." he assured her, and he yawned. "I love you he murmured, drawing her to his hard body.

"Love you too Jakey," she whispered, closing her eyes. Before she fell asleep, she saw Jacob with a huge grin on his face. That made her smile as well before sleep overcame her.

**Cullen House**

Alice sighed as she walked around the house. Jasper had to go out hunting with Rosalie and Emmett, so she was bored. She didn't want to be around Edward right now; she was furious with him. He had done such stupid things with Bella, and now she had lost a sister. Thinking about her sister, she decided to go ahead and take a peek into her future. She closed her eyes, and when her power activated, she saw a flicker. Bella was on a beach somewhere, in a beautiful dress...and the picture flickered and then disappeared. "Oh my god..." Edward's voice appeared. He saw what she did, and before she could attempt to stop him he was flying out the door. As the pixie vampire ran after him, she grabbed onto her cellphone. She dialed the Carlise's number.

"Alice...what's wrong?" he questioned.

"Edward's going after Bella...I need help..."


	13. Chapter 13

Sunlight streamed through a window, waking up Bella. She murmured something about the sun not letting her get any sleep, and stretched. Before she could move her body fully, she felt Jacob's arms around her. It was a nice feeling to wake up right next to him. "Mornin' Bells," he rumbled, and her eyes shot towards the door. He chuckled, "Don't worry Bella," he assured her, "our Dad's went to the lake to fish," he leaned his head into her neck. "Whatcha want to do today?" he questioned, toying with a piece of her hair.

"I don't know," she said sleepily. He knew that it took her a few minutes to wake up, so he just waited by placing kisses on her neck. "Jake..." she sighed softly. He smirked against her neck, and continued his soft caresses. Jacob's hand trailed into her hair, and gently beckoned her lips to his. She sighed into his comforting embrace, and he pulled away way too soon. "Hey..." she whined when his lips drew away.

He smirked lightly before murmuring, "I was thinking we can go out for breakfast," he brushed a couple strands of hair behind her ear. She was about to object, but then it finally hit her. She didn't have to eat by herself whenever she went out; she didn't have to be that careful about what she wanted to eat. "Unless you don't want to..." he said softly.

"I think that sounds good," she exclaimed suddenly, shooting out of bed. Jacob laughed loudly, and tackled her off the bed. She laughed as well, and found herself happy. She no longer thought of herself as broken, and it was more apparent to the world around her everyday. "What?" she questioned, as she noticed how close he was hugging her.

"I just like holding you," he said in a duh voice. He gave her a smirk and helped her up, "I know you usually don't like the whole dating type things..." he said as they walked out of his room.

"Jake...its ok," she assured him, as she brought his shirt around her closer. "Although I am not sure how much you'd like going out. Would have to put a shirt and shoes on," she chuckled. A fake wounded look appeared on his face.

"You don't think I am hot?" he joked lightly. She smacked his arm playfully and he went back into his room to change. As he was changing, Bella walked towards the mantel in front of her. Of all the times she had been here, she never really looked around. She saw a picture of someone she barely even recognized. It was her and Jacob when they were very little. They had just got caught making mud pies in the dirt in front of the Black's house. It had a woman there next to them, and she felt like she had seen her before. "That's my mom," he said softly.

"She's really pretty Jake," she murmured. He nodded his head, and gently took the picture.

"If she could see us now...she'd be so happy," he sighed, taking the frame in his hands. Bella wrapped her arms around his waist, and reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think she is Jake..." she whispered, making him smile.

"Thanks Bells..." he whispered, sadly looking the picture. He put the picture down, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on," he said, "lets go and get something to eat," they went towards his Rabbit. "You know a while ago...when I was hurt..." Bella nodded her head, not sure if she was going to like where this conversation was going. "The day after we killed Victoria was the anniversary of my mother's death,"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, grabbing onto one of his hands.

"Its ok Bella..." he said, swallowing lightly. "I'm just glad that you are here," he said. "So where you wanna go?" he questioned, trying to change the subject. Getting what he was hinting at, she just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care where they went, she just glad to be with him. As they drove, Jacob rolled the windows down. After driving a couple miles, Jacob smelt the stench of vampires near. "Oh come on..." he groaned.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Vampires..." he growled. Jacob was trying to calm down for Bella's benefit, but when he turned and saw her worry on her face for him; it made him feel comforted. She wasn't scared of him, even when he went all wolf-like. "I think its a couple of the Cullens," Bella sighed, and shook her head. Maybe it was just Alice and Jasper, or Emmett, or even Rosalie. It had been a while since she had contacted them; she had moved on like Edward wanted her to.

"As I annoyed with them as I am," Bella said, "if its not Edward, I don't think they mean any harm," well at least she hoped so.

"Well...they wouldn't be heading this close to La Push unless either something big was happening...or Edward has lost his fucking mind," he would do anything to get Bella back. Last time Edward was around, he had this crazed look in his eyes, eyes on his Bella. "Jake..." she said as she saw his knuckles tighten on the steering wheel. He pulled over, and felt his body shaking. "Jake...honey," she said placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Bells...I don't know if I...I can control myself..." he groaned, feeling the familiar pain of phasing into a wolf. He couldn't hurt Bella; she was his life. Before he could warn her to get out of the car, she moved her hands from her shoulders, to his face. Her fingers lightly danced over his skin, and she made soft and calming noises through her nose. Jacob's body stopped shaking, and his eyes stopped tearing up. "God...Bella..." he whispered, "you could have gotten hurt,"

"I'm not afraid Jacob Black, and don't you try and chide me anymore," she whispered sharply. He was too shocked to say anything else, but managed to nod his head. "So what are we going to do?" she questioned in a soft voice.

"I am going to go phase, and let the others know that vampires are crossing the border," he whispered, "I really don't want to leave you behind," he murmured.

"Then hurry up babe," Bella whispered, "just do it really quick," he nodded his head, and hopped out of the car. He walked a ways out before shedding off his clothes and shoes to phase into his wolf form. He still felt his worry for Bella, but being phased made him feel strong enough to handle anything. _"Sam!"_ he called out in his mind, knowing that he would hear him.

"_What's going on Jacob?" _Sam questioned, and Jacob managed to send information through images and scents he had smelt. _"We are on the way...keep Bella safe..go to her now Jacob," _his voice rang through his head sharply, and he howled before sprinting towards Bella.

Bella sighed as she ran her hand through her hair; she was worrying about Jacob. He was endangered by her vampire ex-boyfriend. She sighed; anyone could make her life into a soap opera. Her head shot up as she heard a howl...Jacob. She looked out the window and saw her big wolf running towards the car. From where she was sitting, she could see fear playing out in his big brown eyes. Before she could open up the passenger door, Edward appeared. She let out a scream and the passenger door was ripped from its hinges.

"EDWARD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed, as he effortlessly lifted her out of the car. He had a crazed look in his eyes, and she knew there was no way out of talking him out of whatever he was doing. "Jacob!" she cried out, as she felt his cold granite body press into her. Why the hell did she ever want this was beyond her now.

There was a loud howl, Jacob was pissed. Before he could reach them Alice appeared, a heeled boot kicking Edward in the back of the head. He stopped mid sprint; the vamps were attacking each other. She tore Bella away from Edward, and started to run the opposite direction until her eyes fell upon Jacob. She knew that she couldn't help save Bella by herself. "Bella," she whispered, as she dodged away from Edward, easily evading his oncoming moves. "I am going to get you to the mutt-," she sighed, "to Jacob...I'll hold Edward off," she just nodded her head, feeling uncomfortable with Alice.

"NO!" Edward bellowed, "she isn't safe with that mutt!"

"Edward, you are going insane," Alice grunted, as she breezed past a grasping hand. Jacob was sprinting towards them once more. She pushed Bella towards Jacob. He whined and leaned down gesturing his head towards her back. She just hopped up onto his back, and grabbed onto his silky, thick fur. It was definitely different than when Edward or Alice grabbed her they ran. She looked behind her, and saw Edward coming after her. The Pixie vampire was not that far behind them. Jacob's whine got her back to reality, and she hugged onto him tightly.

They continued to run through the forest, and one thing made them stop, "The Volturi is here!" Alice yelled. She should have known that was what was making Edward off the walls bonkers. "Get Bella out of here! NOW!" she yelled at Jacob. Before Jacob could hasten his sprint, he felt a pain in his mind. _"Jacob!" _Sam shouted in his mind, "_there isn't anything wrong! We are almost there,"_ Jacob felt like someone was raking razor sharp claws all across his mind. He tripped over his feet, and Bella fell off his back. She coughed as she landed hard on her side, losing her breath.

Jacob feared for Bella throughout all the pain he was feeling, and tried to push it out of his head. He let out a painful howl as he made himself turn back to his human form. "Bells.." he coughed, not caring that he was naked in front of a whole bunch of strangers.

"I'm ok Jake," she said, managing to push herself up. Before they knew it they were surrounded.

"What do you guys want?" Alice hissed, moving to protect Bella and Jacob from any potential attack from the Volutri that was there.

"A mortal knows of our pressence here in the world..." Jane's voice popped out. "Very strange indeed...it seems like none of us can reach her with our power...she would make a very interesting to toy with once she becomes a vampire,"

"Who said anything about that?" Edward growled, "she made her choice already, and she isn't going to go expose us to the world," it seemed like whatever had taken a hold of him had passed.

"Well it seems like my friend over here has been keeping a good enough control on you for you to not pay attention," Jane snapped, "we are taking Bella because of the ability she would possess,"

"We aren't going to let you take her," Alice said, as she took a brief look in the future. She couldn't see Bella or her wolf, but she saw her family taking on the small army in front of them and winning.

"You are on our territory," Sam's voice appeared out of nowhere with the rest of the Quilulite wolves with him. The Volturi vampress frowned; she had unknowingly passed the border to the point between the wolves and vampires. "Leave now," his hands starting to morph into nasty vampire ripping claws. She snapped her fingers, and gave a pointed glare at Bella.

"We will get what we want..." and with that threat in the air, Bella huddled close to Jacob. She was damning her soap opera life right now.

"Bella..you aren't going to be safe here," Edward said, and before he could make any steps towards her, he was surrounded by werewolves.

"She is one of us," Leah growled, getting into a menacing pose. Bella was shocked once again that Leah was defending her.

"We can protect her," Seth agreed, standing in line with his sister.

"Look...we all care for her-," Alice started.

"How about we stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Bella growled, finally pulling away from Jacob's protective embrace, and getting in between the Clearwaters and the Cullens. Alice's eyes zeroed in on her arm, and Bella looked down and she saw that she had cut on it. Alice sprung forward, and Bella threw her good arm out. The next thing Bella knew, Alice had been stopped...as if there was an invisible wall blocking her from Bella's bloody arm...

_Sorry if this is really choppy and blah-ish. I just wanted to update, I know it isn't the greatest...who knows I may change it when I am more awake and not typing away at 4 in the morning hahaha. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you do enjoy this chapter as well..._


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's eyes widened as she felt herself swaying; whatever she did affected her in a huge way. As she fell backwards Jacob sprinted to her, catching her before she hit the ground. As soon as she felt blood coming out of her nose, she felt her eyes close. "Bells..." Jacob breathed, his voice full of awe and worry. After seeing the werewolf catch her fallen friend, Alice's eyes widened in shock. What the hell happened to her; why did she feel the sudden urge to attack someone she viewed as her sister? "You..." Jacob growled darkly, feeling himself shake. "You get out of here before I do something I regret," Alice couldn't say anything, she just felt Edward grab her arm and pull her away from the Quilulites.

"Jacob..." Seth murmured. Jake just shook his head, and brought his Bella close to him.

"She needs to get somewhere comfortable so she can rest," Leah said, grabbing onto her brother's shoulder to pull him further away from the upset werewolf. "Jake..."

"I..." he shuddered, as he forced himself to calm down, "I know..." he shook his head, and felt her stir in his embrace. "Bella?" he questioned, and her arms wrapped around his neck. There was tears playing in his eyes; if she hadn't been able to protect herself, she could have been bitten by that bloodsucker.

"Look..." Quil popped up, "Embry is coming over with the Rabbit...I don't think Bella is fit to be holding onto one of us in our phased form," Jacob just nodded his head. "He is also bringing you your clothes that you dropped," Jacob just nodded his head, looking down at her. Sam frowned as he looked down at him; he remembered when Emily had gotten in between him and someone and he had hurt her. Yet here was Jacob, comforting his imprint without even going after the bloodsucker that nearly attacked her. He shook his head, and focused on the task at hand.

"Leah, Seth..." Sam said, "lets patrol and make sure the Cullens left the reservation," they just nodded their heads, "Quil, you stay here and make sure that Embry gets here with Jacob's car," Quil nodded his head, and the other three werewolves phased and headed towards the Cullens' direction. Quil sat down on the ground, keeping an eye on Bella and Jacob.

"You doing alright?" Quil questioned.

"I'm...I'm just ashamed," he admitted as he saw that Bella was unconscious again. "I should have been able to stop that Cullen," he adjusted Bella on his lap. "If she didn't do what she did..."

"Jacob Black, don't you dare start that," Quil shot at him, making him shut his mouth. "You have been nothing but protective of Bella," he said, standing up and pacing. "You have done nothing wrong; you have treated her like a person, not some porcelain doll," that made him shut up, and Quil wondered what the hell was going on with his friend. Jacob normally wasn't this self-doubtful. The roar of the Rabbit, snapped Jacob out of his silence reverie.

"I'll be ok Quil..." Jacob said, lifting Bella up effortlessly. "Really...I'll be fine bud," he said as he headed towards the car. Quil just nodded his head, and looked around him. "Thanks," he whispered before he met up with Embry. He felt a spark of fury go through him as he saw his door ripped off the hinges. He had spent so much time fixing that car up, and now he had to start on a new door. He placed Bella on the passenger seat, and grabbed the clothes that Embry had grabbed for him. As comfortable as he was being naked around the pack, he knew that Bella would be a little...off about it. "Thanks Embry...I'll drive Bella back to my house,"

"Ok...me and Quil will be running behind you," Jacob nodded his head, and got into the driver's seat. He made sure that Bella was secure in the passenger seat, and she finally woke up.

"Jake?" she questioned, her eyes barely focused on him. He hated how weak she sounded; it made his heart ache.

"Hey honey," he breathed, bringing her close to his body. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is throbbing," she moaned, bringing herself closer to him. She looked up at him, and saw guilt playing out on his face. Before she could ask what was wrong with him, he started up the car. "Where we going?" she asked, almost afraid that the sound of her own voice would send her back into a coma.

"Back to my house..." he said, started slowly driving towards his home. "Bells...I..." he stopped and shook his head. This was not the time talk about his insecurities.

"Jake...I heard you," she mumbled, "you know I don't blame you right?"

"I know," he said, keeping his eyes on the road. He didn't believe her though. If he was normal like he wanted, Bella wouldn't even be in this situation. They would just be walking on the beach, or in his garage watching him tinker on the Rabbit or hell, even on a normal date. She shook her head to clear the fog around it, and shivered as the wind whipped in from the passenger side. He noticed her shiver, and brought her closer. "I'm sorry Bells,"

"Its okay," she said, wishing he would stop feeling so guilty. The car came to a stop as they arrived at the Black's place. "Jacob..." she said, managing to get herself up far enough to grab his face. He didn't want to look at her, she knew that he had taken what happened really hard. "Please look at me," she stated. His gaze went towards hers, and saw no blame in her eyes. "Its okay...you need to know that I am not angry with you, or upset that you weren't able to stop her,"

"But...Bells," he mumbled.

"Jake..." she said sternly, "nothing you say or do is going to make me stop loving you any less," her head felt cottony again, and she took a shuddered breath before speaking again. "I am alive still...just a little out of it," he sighed, but knew that Bella was tired. There wasn't any time to try and disprove what she had told him. She pressed her lips gently against his and sagged against him. "I love you," He lifted her up to his lap, and hopped out of the car. He saw that Embry had put his car door in the trunk so he could work on his car.

As he went towards his house he felt Bella's gaze on his face, "Bells...I love you so much," he mumbled, giving her a squeeze. Billy was still out with Charlie, so he didn't have to worry about explaining why she was so out of it. "How you feeling?" he asked, feeling her tighten against him.

"Tired mainly...but kinda hungry," she admitted. Who knew what her body was going through. "I can-," he shook his head.

"You are going to rest," he promised. "I know I am not the best Chef around," he said, as he settled her on top of he couch. "Its not going to be no gourmet, but..."

"Thanks," she said, giving him a smile. Before he started doing anything food related, he grabbed a blanket and placed it over the girl. "Jake...I mean it," she whispered, tucking it closer to her body. He grinned at her, and went to the kitchen. He knew he had to shake off this guilt he felt, it was in the past. He couldn't do anything to change it, but he could just be there for Bella. He grabbed a couple cans of Spaghetti-Os, and put them in a pot. It wasn't the feast he was hoping to have on him and Bella's "date," but it wasn't the worse he could do.

As he waited for the food to cook, he looked towards Bella, "You doing ok in there honey?" he asked, grabbing a couple glasses.

"Yeah," she called back, sitting up on the couch. "You still aren't feeling bad still are you?" she questioned, as he gave her a glass of water. She took her hand in his so he wouldn't walk away.

"A little bit Bells," he admitted, "but I will get over it. All that matters is that you are safe," he said, bringing her hand up to his lips. "I'll finish cooking this up, and then we can do whatever you want ok?" she liked the sound of that, and she let go of his hand. Soon their food was done, and he had a steaming bowl ready for her. "I know its nothing like you cook, but..."

"Don't you get down on yourself," she sighed, patting his shoulder. "This is very sweet," she murmured, as she grabbed the bowl from his hands. He gave her a smile, and dug into his bowl of soup. Bella couldn't help but stare as she saw her boyfriend inhale his soup.

When he stopped for a moment, he saw that Bella was looking at her, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Bella said with a giggle. She ate a couple bites, but wasn't really hungry.

"You feeling ok?" Jacob asked, putting her bowl on the table in front of them. She nodded her head, and crawled over to him. He smiled, and turned around so that he could lean on the couch. "You sure you are alright?" he asked, not helping but worry about her. She yawned silently, and leaned her head on his chest.

"I love you," she murmured into his chest. She could hear his heart beating against her ear, and it was nice.

"I love you too honey," he mumbled. He was worried about her; as much as he wanted to ask what was wrong with her, but he knew that she would open up when she was ready. His hands trailed through her hair, and heard her breathing deepen. She was sound asleep against him, and he sighed. Bella would probably need to go home sooner or later, but right now he was going take care of her. He yawned loudly, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to nap, but nonetheless sleep appeared.

Hours later, Jacob was stirred by Charlie, "Sorry Chief," he said, "we didn't mean-,"

"Its ok...is she okay?" he asked, looking at his daughter. Jacob wished he could tell him the truth; his dad knew the truth, but Charlie couldn't know at the moment. Bella's complexion looked better, but nothing much seemed different.

"I think she is just tired," Jacob murmured. "If you want, I can carry her to the car; she doesn't look like she had enough sleep," Charlie nodded his head, and he slowly got up to his feet. She murmured something incoherently about Jacob, and fell back into a slumber. Her dad gave him a strange look, and Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Jacob..." he started, "you have been really good to Bella," he smiled and nodded at her father. "I haven't seen her like this since she was a kid,"

"Thanks Charlie..." he said to him as he opened up the passenger door. He placed Bella in the seat, and buckled her up. He placed a soft kiss on her lips; he felt sadness entering his being. He knew that the initial feelings will be easier to control. "I love you Bells," he whispered, and her eyes opened up.

"Hey Bella...you ready to go home?" Charlie asked, opening up his door. She nodded her head, and blew a kiss towards her boyfriend. She felt her eyes fluttering closed again, "Bells, you alright?" he questioned, giving her shoulder a squeeze as he turned on his car.

"Think I'm coming down with something," she whispered, readjusting Jacob's button-up shirt to try and warm her up more. "I'll be fine Daddy," she yawned, closing her eyes. Before she knew it, they were home and she just wanted to go back to bed. She was worried about the Volturi coming and getting her, but she knew that someone from the pack was watching over her. She walked over to her bed, and crawled in between the sheets. Before she could fully fall asleep, she heard a tapping at her window. "Jacob?" she questioned, opening up the window. He gave her a sheepish look, and rubbed his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." he didn't even know what to say to her. He just had a feeling that she needed him.

"I don't care..." Bells said, "I'm glad you are here," she whispered, crawling back into bed. He closed and locked the window, and looked at her. "You are still worried," she observed, keeping her eyes open. He walked over to her bed, and laid down next to her.

"Yeah," he murmured, "but I didn't want you to be alone right now," she smiled, and closed her eyes. The more she slept; the more she worried about whatever she did to block Alice from harming her. She decided to just let Jacob take care of her for the moment. She snuggled back into him, and felt him smile against her neck.

"What about-," she started.

"I'll be out of here before Charlie wakes up, Leah and Seth are watching my Dad, and the rest of the pack are keeping an eye out for any Volturi,"

"Jake...we both have school tomorrow," she reminded him.

"I know," he whispered, "but....with you being you," he said, "I am not too worried. Sam said he would keep an eye on you...and I expect the Cullens are going to be back in school as well," Bella shuddered at that thought. She wanted to be near Jacob, but school was important. She didn't have her whole life planned out at the moment, but she knew that she had time to figure that out now.

"Ok..." she whispered. "I love you Jake,"

"Love you too Bells," he murmured. She fell asleep, and he just looked at her. He wasn't tired at all; between what happened in the forest, the nap, and worrying about Bella he was wide awake. The woman in his arms was worried about what was going on in her life, and Jacob vowed to himself when they were through this drama, and high school that they would have a normal life. Time flew by, and before he knew it, he had to leave Bella. He frowned, but knew that this was how it had to be for the moment. He brushed her hair from her face, and placed a loving kiss on her temple. He hopped out the window, and landed nimbly on the ground. As he walked to the forest, he smelt the sickly sweet smell of a vampire; the one who had almost attacked Bella. "What the hell do you want?" he growled.

"I'm not here to fight with you," Alice Cullen said, "I wanted to apologize,"

"For nearly cannibalizing my girlfriend?" he snapped.

"Look, we all care about Bella.."

"Seems like you care more about her blood," he growled, getting upset again.

"Look, it will be better if you have some of us on your side. The Volturi don't give up easy," Alice was hoping that something will get through the werewolves.

"Fine, I will talk to my Alpha about it," he growled, "now excuse me, I have to go home and get ready to for class," his body erupted into fur, and he became a wolf once more. Alice frowned as the wolf ran far away and wondered about Bella. That power inside of her was definitely a surprise; who knew what the Volturi would do if they got ahold of her?

_Kind of open ended I know, but I want to know what you think. And if you would like to add some thoughts on what you would like to happen in this fic, let me know. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed, thank you and God Bless_


	15. Chapter 15

Bella Swan woke up with a sigh; it was time to get ready for school. She took a quick shower, and towel dried her hair. She was still feeling horrible from whatever had happened to her, but she knew that this was important. She frowned as she thought about the previous day as she tied her back in a ponytail. She knew that something had gone on inside of her that made her protect herself. She thought of the time when she had found out about Edward being a vampire. Maybe it was time again to look up what the hell was going on with her. She just had to figure out what to look up. She grabbed her backpack and purse and headed downstairs. She saw that Charlie's police cruiser wasn't there, so he must have to gone to work early. She started up her ancient truck, and headed towards school. Her thoughts turned towards Jacob, and she instantly knew that things would be ok. The pack; her family would keep her safe.

Bella sighed as she drove onto the school campus. As she parked, she saw her friend Angela walking towards her car. She hopped out, and greeted her friend, "Hey Ange," she said.

"Hey Bella," she said warmly. That is what she liked about Angela; no matter how angry she got she always forgave her friends. "How have you been?" Bella had been distant since she and Edward had broken up. Slowly she had started talking to everyone again, but it never really seemed like she was there.

"Much better..." Bella admitted. "I have just been a zombie for so long...and after my dad went to the hospital, I realized that I couldn't afford to be a zombie girl. It took me some time, but...do you remember Jacob Black from the rez?" Angela nodded her head, "he has been around a lot lately...and now we are going out,"

"I am so happy for you Bella!" Angela squealed. "One of these days we will have to do a double date or something," and for the first time, that actually did sound good to Bella. She normally wasn't the type who liked to go out on dates, but she knew it would make Jacob happy. As they continued to chit-chat, unknown to her Sam was watching her from a distance. He was glad to see Bella getting to be with her other friends, and was also glad to hear her feelings for his friend. As he continued to think about Bella, he remembered something. He wished he could go ask Billy Black about something; something he had mentioned about his late wife.

As she went inside the school grounds, he smelt one of the Cullens. "What are you doing here?" Edward stated.

"_Watching over Bella, what does it look like?"_Sam groused back to the telepathic vampire. _"If you want Bella safe, we need to compromise," _Edward reluctantly just nodded his head, and went to go join his family that still went to Forks High School. Sam hoped that the Cullens would leave Bella alone if she needed it. He could only do so much from where he was being all wolfy. A seven foot Native at Forks High wouldn't mix.

As school went on, Bella kept thinking about what had happened in the forest. She walked to the library and wetn to the computers. She set down her backpack, and went onto Google. She typed in vampire, werewolves, and protection. Of course the first couple pages were nonsense, but she did find the page about the Cold Ones and the Protectors. As she scrolled down the page, she felt as if there was a pair of eyes on her. Unconsciously she felt unsafe and the next thing she knew, when the person tried to touch her the hand met an invisible wall.

She turned around, and was surprised to see Rosalie Cullen. "Rosalie?" she questioned.

"So the rumors are true," she said, but she wasn't nasty about it. "I just wanted to tell you...that I am glad that you moved on," she ran a hand through her hair, "I know my siblings aren't too happy with the choice that you have made, but believe me this is better than what you originally wanted,"

"I know Rosalie..." she said, letting down her shield. "I wish that you could have what you wanted,"

"My time has passed," she said, giving her a sad smile, "It is your time now," she reminded her, lightly patting her shoulder. "And even if no one else is on your side, I am on your side,"

"Thank you," Bella said, as she turned back to the screen.

"Well I'd better get back," she said, "see you around Bella," she said, flashing her a smile. Bella went back to her computer screen, and as she read the page she was on, the only thing she saw that resembled her situation was that a high priestess of the Quilulites had the ability to protect herself and whomever she cared for with just the thought alone. As she continued to read, she saw that a high priestess could pass on her abilities to her children, or to someone whom she deemed worthy. She wasn't sure of anyone who could even fit that category, and since she didn't have any Quilulite blood in her.

Maybe she would ask Jacob about it the next time she saw him. Angela had left already; she was surprised the girl hadn't already finished high school. She was so far ahead of everyone, but she wanted to graduate with her friends. That wasn't something Bella had thought much about either. As her thoughts mused life in high school, she saw the other Cullens eying her. She couldn't go over to them; she would just fall into another zombie phase. As she walked out of the library and towards the cafeteria, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What the hell did Jessica Stanley want with her? "Bella!" she called out again. Her face registered in surprise when she didn't see Bella as a shell like she had been.

"Hello Jessica," Bella said, trying not to be cold towards her ex-friend. "What's up?" she questioned, re-strapping her backpack.

"I was just wondering if you were going to prom," she questioned. Bella looked at her; junior prom was that close already? She looked down at her school calendar and realized that it was close. "Bella, you there?" she questioned, waving her hand in front of her face.

"I am not sure yet," she wasn't sure how she felt about prom; it was very strange notion to her. What is the point of spending that much money on a dress and accessories she would probably only wear once?

"Well...I think it would be fun," she said, and Bella wondered if there was an ulterior motive going on here. "If you do end up going, you, Angela, and I could go shopping," she couldn't help but squeal at the notion of shopping. Bella thought for a moment, she knew that she was somewhat friends with her before, so who knew? Maybe she could reclaim more than one friendship.

"That...that actually sounds like fun," Bella replied, "just let me know when you guys want to go,"

"Cool!" Jessica said, "I'll give you a call later," and with that she walked towards her class. Bella took a look at her watch and realized that class was going to start soon. As she walked into the classroom, she realized this was the classroom that she and Edward had shared. She rolled her shoulders back, and walked in. She couldn't ditch class; Charlie would throw a fit, and if Renee found out she'd be in deep trouble. She saw Edward walk into the classroom, and she rolled her eyes. He had that probing and questioning gaze in his eyes. She wasn't in the mood to talk about what happened. As much as she tried focusing on class, she felt Edward's cold hand tap her shoulder.

She ignored him, and continued to focus on whatever the teacher was teaching. She felt a piece of paper slide next to her. She wanted to ignore it, but she felt if she didn't respond she would just continued to get bothered. She grabbed the note and quickly scanned it. It was just asking if she was alright. She grabbed her pencil and quickly scribbled, _I'm fine, now if you excuse me I am trying to pay attention._ She shoved the note back towards him, and once again tried to pay attention. She heard furious scribbling and the note went back to her.

_We really need to talk._ Bella rolled her eyes, and crumpled up the note. She went back to taking notes, and when the bell rang, she didn't spare him a glance as she walked out of the class. Before she could head towards her car, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. "Bella," his velvety voice came.

"Let go of my arm right now Edward," she growled through clench teeth. She felt her shield raising and his hand push away from her body. "Right now," she felt her hand close into a fist. She was really ready to let him have it, when a voice appeared from nowhere.

"Hey!" and lo and behold her savior was Mike. Wow, today was becoming stranger and stranger by the minute. Edward let go of her shoulder, and backed away. He glared at Mike before walking away. He knew that he could keep an eye on her from afar.

"Thanks Mike," she said, "I am not sure how Jacob would feel if he saw Edward trying to get me back," Something surprised her, he didn't get jealous or anything.

"Its ok, Jess thought that Edward might come after you again," he commented. "Well...I'll let you go," he said, and Bella walked towards her car. As soon as she walked out to her truck, she saw Sam approaching her. She smiled lightly, and waved him over.

"Hey Bella," Sam said, "I think I found out something about what happened to you at the forest,"

"You did?" she questioned.

"Yeah, we just have to talk to Billy," she nodded her head, and unlocked her car door.

"Do you want a ride there, or you going to go the faster way?" she asked; she was nervous around him sometimes. He was like another father to her, and it was strange, but comforting.

"I think the pack will feel more comfortable if I went with you," he admitted; in reality, Jacob would prefer to have him near. He opened up the passenger door, and sat down next to her. "So...you been taking this ok?" he asked; he remembered how Emily took it when she found everything out.

"The power thing? Yeah, that's been bugging me," she admitted, "but Jacob has been-,"

"Not just that, but with the whole supernatural thing going on?" he asked as she started to drive towards the Rez.

'Well, my ex-boyfriend is a blood-sucking vampire, and my current boyfriend is a werewolf," she said smiling lightly, "I'm doing fine...except for the whole shield thing going on," she murmured, shivering lightly. "While I was at school...I was looking up what could potentially be going on with me, but the only thing that I saw was that a high priestess of the Quilulite tribe could perform something like that...but I don't have Quilulite blood in me," Sam thought back towards Sarah Black once more, and remembered that she had something with her.

"Well...I don't know much, but I think Sarah Black was something like that," Sam told her. "You know..." he started, "Jacob has been a lot happier; happier than I've ever seen him. I think that is because of you,"

"Thanks Sam...I don't know how true that is, but its nice to hear," she admitted as she crossed the borderline and towards the Blacks' house. As she approached the house, she heard a happy howl in the distance, and knew instantly that it was Jacob. She parked her car, and was met with an extremely happy Jacob Black. He swept her into his arms, and twirled around. She laughed as she was twirled, and felt his lips go on top of hers. She mewled into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled her lips away, and murmured, "Hi," she felt the fear of what was going on inside of her melt away for the moment.

"Hi honey," he murmured against her lips, "I missed you," he set her down, but kept his arms around her. He looked towards Sam, and gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks for keeping an eye on Bells," he whispered, squeezing her.

"It was no trouble...Bella came up with something that may help figure out what happened at the forest," he said to him. "I think your Dad may know whats going on with her," Jacob's eyes shot up; his dad might know something? That scared him a bit; what did his dad know? "Don't worry," Sam tried to reassure his friend, "whatever it is, its going to be fine," Bella snuggled her face into his chest, and made Jacob relax.

"Well...I guess we can ask him," he murmured softly. They went inside his house, and saw Billy Black rolling in with a pleasant smile on his face. "Hey Dad..." he murmured.

Hearing the tone in his son's voice, he immediately knew something was wrong, "What's wrong Jacob?" he questioned, wheeling towards him.

"When I was looking up some things online to potentially see what I did in the forest..." Bella started, "I saw something about a High Priestess..." Billy's face slackened a little bit, knowing what they were bringing up.

"I guess you kids need to know," he said, and motioned for them to sit down. Jake, Bella, and Sam sat down on the couch, waiting for him to continue. "Jacob...your mother was always worried about you...your sisters not so much because of their heritage, they could potentially inherit her gifts as High Priestess. And the probability of you becoming a wolf was high...but little Bella she was always worried about. She felt as if she needed to do something to protect her as she came around a lot..."

"She...she didn't actually..."

"Which most likely explains why the vampires can't use their powers against you...and potentially why your imprint took so long to take affect...she wanted to protect to her heart from being crushed again..." The three young people looked at him, and he sighed, "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you kids earlier...but I guess I wanted you to feel safe...and especially for you two," he motioned to his son and his imprint. "Since your mother isn't here..I have no idea what we are going to do..."

_Sorry about the open ending...I hope you guys do enjoy this latest updates..I will be glad to hear what you guys think. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and reading :)_


	16. Chapter 16

Bella sighed, and unwrapped herself from Jacob Black's embrace. "Bella," he started, but was stopped by his father. She needed some time to think about what was going on. Jacob hated to see her so down; it was almost like they were sharing each others pain. She looked out the window and frowned.

"I'm sorry..." Billy sighed, "I never knew that your powers would grow without Sarah keeping you in check. She was so worried; she worried about everyone but herself," it still hurt to talk to about his late wife.

"So where does this leave me?" Bella asked, rubbing her shoulders. She barely had enough time for herself never mind something that would was held high in importance for the Quilulite tribe.

"That's up to you sweetie," he said to her, "but those powers aren't going to go away. Even if you don't that kind of responsibility, you still have the means to protect yourself...." Bella just nodded her head, she just needed some air.

"I...I think I am going to go outside for a few minutes," she said, and didn't wait for a response. Jacob moved to go after her, but Sam stopped him.

"Sam..." he growled, trying to break the Alpha's hold on him. "She needs...she needs me," he whispered. "Just let go..." he growled, but Sam knew that this was something she should sort out on her own.

"Jacob, calm down," when he didn't immediately calm down, Sam put on his Alpha face and instantly felt his friend calm down. "Just give her a couple minutes...it is a lot to process," as much as he didn't want to go away from her, he just decided to wait for the first couple minutes. He wished that he could just run over to Bella and hold her until her fears went away. Jacob sighed, and ran a hand through his hair; he realized that he still hadn't said anything to his father.

"I'm not mad Dad...I just wish you would have told us..." he stood up, and placed a hand on his dad's shoulder. "I just hope Bella is going to be alright," he sighed.

As Bella Swan walked down the beach, she let her thoughts wander. It was a lot to take in, but her thoughts kept going back to Jacob. Sure things were strange right now, but no matter what he was there with her. This was just one thing that brought her closer to him; something his own mother had given her. She was always worried about not being able to help, but maybe now she could. She started walking towards the special spot where she and Jacob had met again. It was their spot, and it always seemed to calm her whenever Jacob wasn't around.

She sat down on the piece of driftwood, and just closed her eyes. After a couple minutes, she felt completely at ease in her mind, thoughts drifting towards Jacob and her new-found family inside the pack, and her friends she was starting to interact with. As her thoughts continued to drift, she heard Jacob heading towards her. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he leaned his head into her neck. She leaned back into him, and sighed. "Hey," she murmured, feeling him scoot onto the piece of driftwood that she was currently sitting on. He sat her down on his lap, and had her look into his eyes.

"You doing alright?" he asked, squeezing her against him. He was almost afraid that she had ran away; sure she had been very strong now, but this could have been the thing that finally sent her over. He didn't want to make her stay if she didn't feel the same way. She leaned into him and nodded her head.

"I'm ok," she assured him, "still worried about this thing, but you know what? It doesn't matter," she wrapped her arms around his neck, and sighed. "I'm here with you, and I feel alive for the first time in a very long time," that made him smile, and he snuggled closer to her. She felt like this subject has been talked about enough. "

"I love you Bella...this changes nothing between us," he said lovingly. She grinned, and snuggled closer into him. Jacob could tell that they weren't going to talk more on this subject, and decided to change the subject, "I heard that prom was coming soon at your school..." he murmured reluctantly.

"Yeah...I know," Bella said, looking towards the ocean.

"Did...did you want to go?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"At first no..." she admitted, turning her gaze back to his. "It reminded me a lot of Edward, but this year has been different. Ever since you brought me back together, it hasn't been what someone else has wanted...its been nice. So...if you want to ask me to go..." she murmured, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"You wanna go to prom with me?" he questioned, lightly pecking her on the lips. She nodded her head, and hungrily responded to his warm and inviting mouth. "Mmm.." he groaned against her lips, bringing her closer as their tongues clashed together. He pulled away so they could both take a couple deep breaths. After a moment, he put a sweet kiss on her lips, not wanting to push her like he had done previously.

"Yes I would love to go with you..." at least this time she wouldn't be the girl in with the big ol foot cast. He grinned, glad to be doing something with her outside of the rez. At least the others were able to take their girlfriends/imprints out, but Bella was always reluctant; especially after Edward. "What's with that look?" she asked, seeing happiness in his eyes.

"Nothing," he whooped, picking her up.

"You know I can walk right?" she questioned, as they headed back towards his house. He chuckled, but kept silent as they continued their way. "Sorry about running out," she apologized suddenly, making him stop.

"Bella...its ok," he murmured, setting her down on her feet. "Its a lot to take in..." she just nodded her head, and hugged him tightly. He squeezed her back, and held her for a few moments, "You sure you are alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright," she promised, "just thinking of some things. Nothing to worry about," she said, pecking him sweetly on the lips. "So what do you want to do?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders, and she looked towards the garage, "You want to work on the Rabbit?" she questioned.

"You sure you won't be bored?" he asked.

"Was I bored before?" she questioned, as she started to drag him to his garage. He chuckled and let her lead him to the garage. "Just so you know..." she said as they arrived next to the Rabbit, "I am never bored with you," she assured him. He grinned and went to his trunk and hefted the ripped passenger door out of the bed. He frowned at the door, and put it back.

"I don't think I am going to be able to fix the door," he said softly. "I spent so much time fixing this up," he shook his head and turned towards Bella. "Anything else you want to do?" he questioned, walking over to her. She shrugged her shoulders, and placed a hand on his face.

"I'm sorry...I know building that truck meant a lot to you," she whispered. He shrugged his shoulders and brought her close.

"It made it more special since you were here," he whispered lovingly. She grinned, and had a thought to make it up to Jacob.

"So..." she whispered, "do you want to go out somewhere?" she asked, surprising Jacob.

"Yeah...but we are going to have to take your car," he murmured, squeezing her shoulder. He was ecstatic; he got to show off his Bella. He his face bloomed into a grin, and saw Bella smiling as well. "Where do you want to go?" he asked excitedly. His happiness was contagious; Bella was glad to have him around.

"I don't know...wanna go out like we originally planned a couple days ago?" she asked. Before she could hear a reply, he whisked her into his arms and ran towards her car. "Jake..." she started, pulling away from his body. "We need to let our parents we are going out," she cried out, laughing loudly. He came to a stop, and put her down so she could walk to the house.

"Bells...come on..." he said impatiently, pulling her arm. She laughed loudly, and stumbled into the Black's house. "DAD!" Jacob bellowed, "Me and Bella are going out!" he dragged her out of the house, and she tripped. Suddenly she was picked up and went over towards her old pickup truck. He grabbed her keys. "Lets go," he said.

"Hold on buddy," she said, "we can't go out anywhere without you properly dressed...plus I need to get ready. I will only take a bit, I promise," he frowned lightly, but nodded his head. She kissed him softly, getting the frown off his face. He nodded his head, and kissed her again once more before letting her get into the car. She drove as fast as she could without breaking any laws, and headed back to her home. She knew she could take care of herself if it came down to it; it was a strange, but liberating thought.

As soon as she got home she took a quick shower, blow dried her hair and attempted to curl the ends. She knew it wasn't as good as if it Alice had done it for her, but at least she had made the effort. She was actually happy about going out for once; it didn't seem like a chore like it had been with Edward. Bella pushed thoughts of Edward out of her mind, and changed into a strapless red dress. In lieu of heels, she put on some flip flops instead.

Before she left, she decided to dig out the old make-up bag that Alice had gotten her, and put on some light makeup. She knew that it may be a bit much, but it was worth it. She left a note for Charlie on the refrigerator letting him know that she went out on a date with Jake. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jacob's number. "Hello?" Billy answered the phone.

"Hi Billy," she said, "just let Jake know that I am on my way over..." she wasn't so sure how she felt about Jacob's father at the moment. She knew that she shouldn't be mad at him, but still felt a little sore about what they had talked about.

"Yeah..." he said, sounding guilty still.

"I'm not mad at you...can't stay mad at you for long anyways...just maybe later on we can talk about more what is going on,"

"Yeah...ok. Have fun ok?" he said.

"Will do," she said, and she hung up the phone. She started up her car, and headed for the reservation. As she drove she thought about things and how her life had changed. All and all, her life had become so much better than she could have realized. After what seemed like forever she was back at the Blacks. As she waited for Jacob to come outside, she looked at the empty spot where a radio should be. Maybe she should have Jacob install a radio in her car; after all love songs didn't tear her up anymore. She opened up her door, and started for the front door. Before she could knock, the door opened up. Her eyes scanned the foreign clothing on Jacob and she smirked. He looked good; it was just different than what she was used to. He had a simple button up shirt, and slacks. She found that his eyes were roaming her body as well.

"You look good Bells," he whispered, placing his warm hands on her shoulders.

"And you look dashing," she replied, blushing lightly at his comment. He grinned and closed the door behind him.

"Come on I know a place," he put his hand out for her car keys, and she tuck them out of her purse. She placed gave them to him and followed him to the car. "I'm glad we are doing this Bells..." he admitted, as he turned on her car.

"Me too," she said with a grin. She was making him happy, and she would have something to talk about with Angela, and Jessica if she feels like showing up. "So where we going?" she questioned.

"Its a surprise," he said in a light voice.

"Jake..." she whined lightly, "you know I hate surprises," she grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. He gave her a pout, and instantly she wasn't mad at him. She hated that, but he seemed proud of himself for being able to get her to break so easily.

"Don't worry," he promised, "you will like it," she just stayed silent as they drove further away from the reservation. Trees became more apparent as Jacob drove, and he continued to drive until he hit a small restaurant. From the looks of it, it was an Italian place. She smiled, seeing that it was a very private place. "What did I tellya?" he asked, a light smile dancing on his face. They got out of the car, and she looped her arm through his, making sure to keep close to him.

"This place looks good," she admitted, giving him a smile.

"I'm glad...I wasn't sure how you would have reacted to...you know, being in a big place," he murmured, "figured you would be more comfortable here," he squeezed her against him. Before she could even ask if they had reservations, they were led by a waiter to seats. "They were expecting us," he said with a wink.

"This is nice," she said as she sat down. She shrugged off her jacket, and Jacob's eyes zoned onto her again. She felt a blush creeping onto her face under his intense gaze. "What?" she questioned, turning her face away so he wouldn't see her blush.

"You look beautiful Bells," he rumbled, taking her hand in his. She squeezed back, and turned her gaze back to him. "Especially when you blush," he added, pulling out his special smile for her. Her blush deepened again, and he couldn't help but laugh again. "Its just a compliment honey," he said, shaking his head lightly.

"I know..." she said, scowling at him. She was starting to think that this date thing was a bad idea, until she saw Jacob's face fall. She knew that this meant a lot to him, and it was beginning to mean a lot to her too. She gave him a smile, and squeezed his hand again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a party pooper," she said.

"Its ok," he said, immediately forgiving her. Before he could strike anything else up, the waiter came. They ordered their drinks, and Jacob turned back to her, "You sure you are ok?" he asked, worrying about her. She grinned, and moved her chair closer to his.

"I'm okay, really..." she promised, and just looked at him. "This is all new for me...I'm sorry if I am worrying you," he nodded his head, and she felt his hand sweat in nervousness. "How about you?" she asked, giving him a squeeze.

"I wanted to wait until the end of the evening...but here," he whispered, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small jewelry box, "Don't worry...I didn't buy anything. I made it," he scooted the box over to her, and she opened it up. Inside was a small bracelet inside with a tiny wooden wolf in a howling position. He looked uncertain about what she thought, but before he could voice his concerns...

"Put it on for me?" she questioned, taking it out of the box. He took the charm with a grin, and gently clasped it around her wrist. She looked down at it, and she was so happy to see it dangling off her wrist. "Its so beautiful Jake..." she whispered; she would always have a piece of Jacob with her now. "Did you make the wolf charm?" she questioned.

"Yeah..." he sighed in relief, "It took me a while...but I wanted it to be perfect,"

"It is...the fact that you made that for me..." she whispered. She never knew how much she could love someone this much. "Its so beautiful...thank you so much," They ordered their food, and started to eat their food. It was so nice, just talking about little nothings and not worrying about the Volturi coming after her.

"I am having such a great time.." Jacob said.

"Me too...I guess this kinda gives us a preview of what we are going to be doing before prom," she said, still kinda weird about the idea. He grinned at the mention of that, and brought her close. It was the perfect setting that usually guys tend to propose to girls in the movies, but thankfully for Bella that wasn't the case. Before she could say anything else, a warm hand was on her face drawing her in for a loving kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer.

"As much as I like where this is going we'd better stop," he said, chuckling against her lips. "Don't wanna be arrested for this kind of affection," she looked down at their position, and blushed. He laughed, and goaded her into laughing it off. He threw a couple bills on the table, and escorted Bella out of the place. Bella looked down at her cellphone and frowned. It was getting late already? She wouldn't put it past Charlie to call the boys in to come check up on her if she didn't hurry it up a bit.

"I wish that this night didn't have to end Jake..." she whispered.

"I know honey..." he whispered, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "I wish it didn't have to end either. But I know Sam is going to want me to patrol, and then the evil place which I am thinking about ditching tomorrow," Bella rolled her eyes, but nonetheless hugged him. "Don't worry, I won't ditch..." he said.

"I'll try to swing by tomorrow if Charlie will allow it," she promised, as they walked to the car.

"Ok," he said, "but I am driving you home," he murmured, starting up the car, "its faster for me to run home than it is for me to drive there with an actual car anyways. Plus I'll get to kiss you goodnight," he said with a grin. She laughed, and felt him reaching for her hand. She gladly took it. It was very nice to get away from it all, it was something they had both needed. Much too fast for both Jacob and Bella, they were at her house. "I'm sorry Bells..." he murmured. "Let me walk you to the door," he murmured, and they got out of the car. They walked hand in hand to her door, and he pushed her against the door. "I love you so much..." he said, pushing his lips insistently against hers.

"I love you too," she breathed, kissing back harshly. After a couple minutes, Bella had to pull away. "Charlie has been looking at us for the past five minutes," he frowned, but kept her close.

"I wish I didn't have to go...but I will patrol around your house," he promised, giving her one more final kiss on the lips. "Have a goodnight my Bella," he murmured. They walked a ways, before Jacob took off his shirt, and pants. He tossed his shoes in her car. She took his pants and shirt, and huddled them close. She saw that the living room light was on, so she knew he went to bed.

"I'll hold onto these," she said, and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Don't push yourself too hard ok?" she requested.

"Never do...get some rest honey," she nodded her head, and felt his arms around her once more. "I love you..."

"Love you too," she responded, heading towards the house. He morphed into a wolf, and he gave her a wolf grin before leaving. _"I'm going to start patrolling," _Jacob called out.

"_Cool man_," Seth's voice came out. "_How was your night?"_ he asked. Before Jacob could respond, images from his night came in. "_That's great Jake,"_ he responded. "_Leah went home a while ago, but it looks like me and you for the night_,"

Bella walked over to her room, and got ready for bed. Instead of her usual oversized T-shirt, she pulled on Jacob's shirt from dinner. It smelt like him, and made her feel like he was right next to her. She set her alarm on her phone and her clock to wake her up in the morning for class. After a couple minutes she felt herself drifting off to a sleep which would lead her to a dream that would soon make some confusing things in life clear...

_I'm sorry it took me a bit to update. I thought a nice filler chapter would be nice, and back to the plot. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I cannot wait to see you all think about it. Have a great day (or night depending where y'all are). :)_


	17. Chapter 17

Days had passed, and things hadn't gotten any clearer with what was going on with Bella. For her and Jacob's sake, she was trying not to let it bother her. School continued on as normal, and she knew with prom approaching faster and faster she knew that people would pester her about who was taking her to prom. It was really annoying; being asked about who she was taking on a daily freaking basis. Before she could tell someone else to buzz off, she saw a familiar face in the crowd. Alice Cullen was walking towards her and before she got close she felt herself unconsciously throwing up her shield. There wasn't any hunger in her eyes, so she assumed she had hunted. Bella couldn't help but wonder what the Pixie Vampire wanted. "Hey..." Bella let down her shield, and sighed.

"Alice," she nodded, folding her arms across her chest.

"I wanted to apologize..." she said, making her head hang low, "I...I have felt terrible about what happened," she said, picking at her nails. "I'm sorry...you know I never wanted to hurt you; you are like a sister to me,"

"I know that Alice...but I think I just need some time," she promised, "After what had happened...I'm still afraid; not of you," she breathed after seeing the hurt look on her face, "of what I can do if I want to protect myself," Alice nodded her head, and Bella walked away, dreading her next class. This was getting ridiculous; Edward wouldn't stop bugging her. Unfortunately for her, she had to be paired up with him. Whatever; she was just hoping that he would be like he was when he first met her. If she heard one more warning about the Volturi taking her she was going to explode.

"Edward...I am telling you this one time and one time only," she threatened, "I don't want to hear about anything about the Volturi for once," Bella turned to the Chemistry book, and started to the procedure about whatever the hell they were doing. She would probably know what they were doing if Edward hadn't pestered the hell out of her the whole time.

"Bella..I can do this," he said impatiently, "but what we need to-," She felt her anger flare once more, and she stormed over towards the front of the classroom.

"Excuse me," Bella asked politely, "may have the bathroom pass?" her teacher handed it to her, and with a withering glare at Edward she headed towards the bathroom. She still felt a retching anger forming inside of her, and she needed to find some way to get it out. Before she could reach the bathroom door, she felt an icy cold hand clamp over her mouth. She reached deep inside herself, feeling her anger boil into something tangible on the outside. The next thing she knew, the icy hand on top of her mouth was being flung away harshly. "Are you kidding me?" she questioned, glaring at the big vampire. "Really...in the middle of school?" she stared down at him, and the next thing she knew he was being thrown backwards. The lockers dented from the impact, and she stated, "Tell the Volturi to back the hell off from me," Before she knew it, she was heading towards the classroom. She felt herself tiring from using the gift she had received. She knew that she couldn't last much longer without help; even if it was from her crazy ex.

She felt blood coming from her nose, and wiped it away. "Bella..." Mr. Williams said as she came back into the classroom, "Are you okay?" he questioned, as she started to sway. Edward was instantly at Bella's side, catching her. He hated how she immediately stiffened at his touch, when she used to melt into him. "Edward...would you please escort Ms. Swan to the Nurse's office?" He just nodded his head and left the room.

"Don't you dare say I told you so," she snapped at him, as Edward gazed at the lockers.

"They were here?" he growled, and before she could snap at him about it the doors opened up. Sam walked in the room, and Bella pulled herself away from Edward and stumbled towards the Alpha werewolf.

"Bella..." he started.

"Get me out of here," she pleaded, and before she knew it, he hauled her up to his arms. He ran out of the school and towards her car. She reached inside of her purse, and handed him her keys. "I'm sorry Sam," she whispered, and gave him a squeeze.

"Nothing to apologize for," as he put her in the passenger seat. He hopped over to the driver's seat, and started up her ancient truck. "I'm sorry I didn't sniff out the vampire sooner," he was beating himself up about it. "I am just going to get you to the Blacks ok?" he questioned.

"Its ok Sam," she said to him, "I was able to hold him off for a while," she said softly, "I just hope they will leave my Dad alone," she felt worry flood her system. "We have to get my Dad!"

"Bella...don't worry," he assured him, "we got a good system going. Jacob's dad called yours...he will be over after his shift at work," that seemed to calm Bella down, and she just hugged herself to get herself warm. "You cold?" he asked, and he turned on the heater. "I know that things have been hard lately, but I am glad that you have stuck it through,"

"I know...and I know that you were worried about Jacob and me, but you don't have to worry about him. I am not going to leave him...especially for Edward," Sam nodded his head, and the rest of the drive was silent, but there wasn't any tension anymore between her and Sam. She knew that Jacob was going to worry about what happened to her, and she was kinda worried about it. "Thanks for coming and getting me...I wish that I could defend myself every once in a while,"

"You are getting there..." Sam said, "and besides...we are all family now; we look out for our own. You are always going to be safe and protected,"

"Thanks..." Bella said, almost feeling more relieved to be in La Push. He must be close for her to feel calmer. "Does....does Jake know what happened?" she asked finally starting to warm up.

"He knows something is up..." Sam said to her, "part of the imprint," he explained slowly, "you both will get used to it,"

"Makes sense I guess," she murmured as they got closer to the house. As they passed the beach, Bella saw the Quilulites getting ready for something. "Bonfire tonight?" she questioned.

"Yeah..." he said softly, "it is supposed to celebrate you and Jake imprinting," he said reluctantly.

"Really?" she questioned, twirling a piece of hair.

"Yeah...and speaking of Jacob," he whispered, seeing that Jacob was running towards them. He pulled the car to a stop, and hopped out of the car. "I got to go check up on Emily,"

"Alright...let me know if she needs help," she called out, and suddenly her door opened up. Jacob had a look of worry on his face. Before she could assure him that she was alright, she was pulled into a hug. She squeezed him back, and felt herself being pulled out of her truck. "I'm ok Jake..." she whispered softly.

"What happened?" he asked, brushing her hair from her face. "I could feel your fear from all the way from your school," Being around Jacob made her feel more at ease. For the moment, she just squeezed him tightly.

"The Volturi sent someone after me," she finally admitted, pulling away slightly. Jacob felt horrible; he should have been there, "Jake...you can't be everywhere at once. Don't blame yourself for not being able to be there for me..."

He still looked pained about not saving her, "I am so sorry honey," he whispered.

"Jake...enough," she whispered sharply. "I'm not mad at you, and I'm alright," he nodded his head, and he sighed. "So..." she said, feeling like it was time to change the subject, "when were you going to tell me about the bonfire celebrating our imprint?" he blushed in embarrassment.

"I...I wasn't sure if you would want to go," he admitted, as he closed the doors to her car.

"Its an important event...and I know it means a lot to you, and that makes it important to me," she said with a smile. "You don't have to worry about that kind of things," she promised, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Jacob grinned, and tried not to worry about the Volturi. The love of his life was safe in his arms, and wasn't going anywhere.

"I love you so much," Jacob whispered, twirling her around.

"I love you too," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "As much I love doing this," she whispered, "I really should do my homework," she started, but once she felt his lips on her neck. "Jake..." she sighed, trying to push him away as she felt them heading towards Jacob's house. "Babe please..." she murmured. He didn't listen, just brought her to his room. His mouth moved back to hers, and gently prodded his tongue against her mouth. Before they could get really into it, their Dad's started to call out their names. "Bummer..." Bella murmured against his lips, and pulled away. He shook his head, refusing to get up without one more kiss from her.

"Jacob, Bella!" Charlie's voice came in. Jacob reluctantly pulled away from Bella, and helped her up. He gently wiped where her lipstick had smudged. He also took the back of his hand to his lips, making sure to erase any evidence of them making out. They walked out of his room, and saw Charlie had his back turned.

"Hey Dad," Bella said softly.

"Hey Bells..." he said, "look...I know that you are going to be going out to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela in the next few days. I just want you to be careful..." he warned, and Bella nodded her head. Especially with the Volturi running around, she knew that she had to be extra careful. She knew that she wanted to surprise Jacob with her dress so she wasn't going to ask him to go with her. He already had that look on his face, but Bella shook her head. "Look I got to get back to work Bells..." he said, pulling her into a hug. She squeezed back, and let him pull away. "See you at home,"

Jacob pulled Bella aside, "Why don't you want me to come-," he started.

"Because I want to surprise you with the dress," Bella sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's sweet honey..." he murmured, "but I'd feel better if I was there," he admitted, running his hand through her long locks.

"I was thinking about asking Leah to go with us," she admitted; she had a feeling that Jessica would bring Lauren with her during dress shopping. Might as well bring a friend that could be just as nasty as Lauren. "That way it'd still be a surprise for you when we go to prom, it will be a surprise still," That made him smile, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok," he said to her. "That sounds good..." he murmured. "I haven't been pushing you too far am I?" he questioned, thinking back to their heavy make out session before.

"No!" she exclaimed, "what brought this on?" she asked.

"I don't know..." he admitted, "just a feeling I am getting," Bella shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"Jacob Black...I have been nothing, but happy with you," she whispered, pressing her lips against his. "I can understand those urges..." she murmured. "And its not only you," she assured him.

"I...I just want to do right by you," he said to her.

"I love you," she whispered. "Sadly..I want to finish my homework before the bonfire," she said, "and that way we can hang out tomorrow after I go shopping," she said to her boyfriend. He nodded his head, and she headed back towards her car so she could grab her backpack. He followed her, and kept his hands on her body.

"So...how much do you have to do?" he asked, keeping his hands on her waist.

"Not much...why you so antsy?" she questioned, looking up at him. He frowned lightly, and bit his lip, "Jake, what is it?" she asked. He wasn't sure how willing she would be to do this whole bonfire thing if it required face paint and the such.

"Requires some preparation on our part..." he said, "just certain face paints; nothing disgusting I promise...but if you want us to leave, we don't have to do the bonfire," he said softly, not wanting to really push Bella. He knew that she was used to just Bella and Jacob, no one else around. As much as he was proud of finally imprinting on his one true love, he would be willing to call it off if she was uncomfortable.

She rolled her eyes, and placed a kiss on his lips. She put her backpack in her car, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Its important to you...and its now important for me," she said with a smile, "stop worrying so much," she said. "You'll get wrinkles prematurely if you don't stop," she joked lightly. That brought a grin back to his face, and he couldn't help but spin her around again.

Bella laughed loudly, "Bells, I love you so very much,"

Hours later, they were done preparing for the ceremonial bonfire. The sun was going down, and at this one point of the ceremony it required dancing by the bonfire. It felt very much like a husband and wife's first dance. Bella thought towards the future; for her and Jake's wedding. She would like something simple like this for their first dance. She continued to sway against Jacob, and felt him looking down at her. "You look beautiful Bells," he rumbled lowly, as everyone else in the pack started to dance around them.

"Thanks..." she said, looking up at him. She knew with everything going on, she had a safe harbor with Jacob. Things were going to be alright....

_Sorry, its another filler chapter...I have been so busy! I finally found myself a job, and its kind of demanding. But I do plan on continuing this story, and hopefully updating it a couple times a week. Just depends on how busy I get. As always, I am eagerly awaiting to see what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed _


	18. Chapter 18

Bella Swan sighed; why the hell did she ever agree to do this? If it wasn't for Angela and Leah being here, she would be bored out of her skull. She hated shopping; and it seemed like she and Leah had that in common. "As much as I appreciate the invite," Leah murmured, "how much longer do we have to be here?" she questioned.

"I don't know," Bella replied, "I am just doing this to try and gain some friends back; and I wanted to surprise Jacob with this," she sighed, as she played with her charm bracelet he made for her. "I just wish that they would hurry up," by they, she thought of Jessica and Lauren. Angela, Bella, and even Leah found a dress. It was getting to the point that Leah hoped a vampire would be dumb enough to show its ugly face around them so she could kill them.

"Bella, how about this one?" Jessica asked, walking out. It seemed like each dress she got on was more slutty than the other.

"Its a school prom," Leah snapped at her irritably, "its not to much to ask to leave some things to the imagination is it?" Jessica scowled at her, and huffed. Angela laughed and shook her head. She was glad that Bella had invited another friend to come along with them to go dress shopping.

"No one ever says that much to her," Angela snickered. "I love it,"

"Someone needed to knock her down a couple pegs," Leah grumbled. "Who the hell is she trying to impress anyways?" someone dressing that much like a slut was craving attention.

"I really hope she doesn't think that I am trying to steal Mike again," Bella rolled her eyes, "it should seem really obvious that I like someone else..." she sighed, thinking about Jacob Black. She really missed him; and she knew that he was worried about her still. The only time he didn't feel extremely worried about her was when she was with him. She felt Leah pat her shoulder gently, and Bella looked at her. She knew that Leah was happy for her; the guy who loved her imprinted on her. Bella patted her hand lightly, hoping that Leah would find someone soon.

Jessica and Lauren finally decided on dresses that weren't so slutty. "Its about freaking time," Leah mumbled to Angela. Angela cracked a smile, and they started to head towards their cars.

"Guys...." Jessica called out, "aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so," Bella murmured.

"Of course you don't know," Jessica snapped.

"Will you lay off her?" Angela shot. "Maybe if you were less of a bitch she would want to do the 'traditional' lunch,"

"I think we should just go down to La Push," Leah said to them. "Emily said she would have a huge feat by the time we got back. Besides, she invited you over," she said to Angela. "And Ben if he would like to come," Angela grinned and pulled out her cellphone to text him. Bella knew that Leah just wanted to be close to the pack; she didn't know how strong she could be if the Volturi showed up.

"That sounds good," Bella said to her.

"I am going to go pick up Ben," Angela said excitedly.

"Thanks for inviting them along...and thanks for coming," Bella said to Leah as they headed towards the beat up old truck.

"Of course," Leah said, "I was kinda surprised that you asked me...I mean you could have asked one of the guys,"

"Yeah...but I wanted you to come along. We never really got along before, and I wanted to change that," she said. Leah smiled, and got into the passenger seat.

"Well...I'm sorry for how rough I was with you before," Leah apologized.

"Its ok...besides, I think you got Lauren and Jessica off my case," she said as they came closer to the Blacks house. "Thanks for that by the way," as she parked her truck in front of the house. She heard a giddy howl, and Leah shook her head with a sigh.

"Jacob knows you're here," she explained. "I am going to get out of here so I don't have to see the love fest," she said, "see you later Bella," she said, hopping out of the truck. Just as she got out, Jacob came barreling down to Bella. She opened up her door, and threw her arms around his neck. He pressed a kiss on her forehead, and got a classic bear hug from him.

"Jake.." she murmured, burying her head into his shoulder. He held her for a second more, and then pulled away. He looked inside of the truck and then felt her hands on his face, "No peeking mister," she said shaking a finger at his face, "have to wait a week," he pouted, but she wouldn't back down.

"Kill joy," he said. "Any trouble?" he asked, as he pulled her away from the car.

"Unless you count Lauren and Jessica being bitchy," she snipped, "but Leah cut them both down to size," she said smirking lightly. "Apparently there is some big ol eating thing going on at Emily and Sam's place today?" she questioned Jacob.

"Yeah...we are trying to do at least once or twice a week for all of us here to come together as a family," he said to her, glad to see she wasn't mad about it.

"Cool...well Leah invited my friends Emily and Ben along..." she said to him, "Now they can correctly put a name to a face," she said to him, almost excitedly.

"I can't wait," he said to her, stopping her in her tracks. He nuzzled his head into her neck, and started to place kisses up and down her neck. "I am glad that you want me to meet your friends,"

"Yeah?" she questioned as he murmured something softly, "Oh and here they come," she said, pulling away. He let out a sigh; just wishing to have more than a few minutes alone with her. He lifted his head up and saw Angela and Ben driving in her car.

_I'm sorry it is so short and open ended, I just wanted to update this fic. I am trying my best you guys! Hopefully my next chapter will be longer. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it_


	19. Chapter 19

Jacob Black sighed as he sat down with Bella and her friends. They were really nice to him, and he tried his best to be on the best behavior for Bella. Soon they had to leave, and it was just him and Bella once more just sitting alone in the living room at the Uley house. "Thanks for letting me met your friends Bells..." he murmured into her hair.

"It was fun," she admitted, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "I'm glad they had fun," she murmured.

"You okay Bells?" he questioned, positioning her onto his lap. She felt safe in his arms, and shook her head. He knew something was bugging her; he just didn't know why she wasn't open to telling him about it. He could understand what was going on inside her head. She nodded her head, and settled herself on top of him. "Bella..." he said in a knowing voice.

"Its nothing," she tried to assure him, smacking his chest lightly.

"Alright," he grumbled grumpily. To wipe the scowl off of his face, she wrapped her arms around his neck to place a kiss on his lips. "Bells..." he started, but her lips went directly on top of his. She was glad that she had this affect on him; it was nice to be able to shut someone up without resorting to pleading over and over. When she pulled her lips away, he went down to her neck, peppering it with kisses.

"Jake..." she sighed, trying to push him away. He grumbled something into her neck and went back to kissing her. She loved this new feeling she was currently feeling, but she forced herself to pull away.

"Bells...what is it?" he asked, "You usually don't mind this..." he said, slowing down his actions. A part of her was afraid to ask her friends earlier about visiting the Rez; especially Ben and Angela. They were so happy together; what if one of the guys imprinted on her? "Hey..." he said to her, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Its nothing," she said again, and leaned her head against his chest. He pressed a kiss on top of her head, and decided to wait for her to open up. As much as he didn't want to pressure her into opening up, but he thought that they were past keeping secrets. "I'm fine Jacob," she said to him. "So is there anything that you want to do?" trying to get his mood to lighten again. He shook his head and plastered a smile to his face. Normally that would do it, but for once Bella could see through the smile. She pressed her lips to his, and felt his walls breaking down. Maybe she should just tell him; it really wasn't a big deal. "Are you mad at me?" she questioned, pulling away.

"No Bella, I'm not mad," he said truthfully. "I know I have said this a thousand times, but you can talk to me about anything," he reminded her once more. She nodded her head, and just continued on kissing him. "It isn't anything big is it?" he questioned. She once again kissed him. "Bells..." she silenced him once more in the same manner. "I guess not," he said, giving in to her soft caresses. Before Bella knew it, Jacob had wrapped her legs around his waist. He stood up, and headed towards a bedroom. "Too much?" he asked as he laid her down on the bed. She shook her head, and let him kiss her some more. There was a knock on the door, and Jake let out a sigh. Then he looked down at Bella and where they were. This wasn't very special for their first time. He pressed his lips gently to hers once more before helping her off of the bed.

"Not here you guys," Sam's voice came out, "I can hear you," he grunted, before walking away from the door. Bella blushed heavily, and felt Jacob chuckling next to her. She glared at him, but couldn't help but feel at ease when his chuckling continued to ensue.

She let out a huge yawn, "You look tired honey," he said to her. She just nodded her head, "I already told our Dad's that we probably wouldn't be able to make it home before tomorrow, so he said we could crash here...you want to do that?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders, and Jacob sighed, "Bella..." he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you," and she relaxed, "Its about time you stopped worrying," he said to her. She lifted her head from his chest, and placed a tired kiss on his lips. She pulled away and laid down on the bed. Jacob sat down next to her, and felt her sidle up to his side. He laid down and Bella wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Love you too," she whispered back. "You know that all I am thinking about is something to surprise you right?" she asked, thinking about what she had wanted to do for her boyfriend and his truck. Jacob smiled and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Bells...you don't have to do anything like that," he assured her.

"Jake...you got me out of that black hole of depression...and so much more. I love you Jake..." she whispered, rubbing his shoulders with her hands. He smiled and held onto her; he was happy once more, and Bella seemed very happy too. Her eyes got droopy and she closed them. Before she knew it she was in a deep slumber. Jacob continued to hold onto her, having one hand stroke her hair. Jacob didn't feel any sadness from his imprint anymore, so he was happy. He brought her closer and let the exhaustion he was feeling get him to sleep.

Weeks later the Volturi still hadn't made anymore contact with Bella. Jacob was still feeling nervous about leaving Bella alone still. He spent nearly every single waking moment with her or watching her. Bella didn't mind, she loved that he was around. Bella was currently at work at Newman's and saw Jacob randomly came in and out every once in a while. Unfortunately she had to go the the stockroom and put away a couple extra supplies. Before she knew what happened, a huge slap hit the back of the head. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness; she couldn't yell out for Jacob for help. She felt icy hands clamp over her arms and she was dragged.

"Bella?" Jacob questioned. He hadn't seen her in twenty minutes, and was starting to get worried. When he entered the stockroom, he saw that there had been a tussle. As he came closer, the sickly sweet smell of vampire came into the room. He held back the urge to gag as he came closer; he knew he needed to get a hold of the pack right now. He ran outside and when he saw no one was around, he let out a howl as he transformed into his wolf phase. _Jacob what's going on?_ Sam asked him.

_Bella isn't here...Sam...she's gone; and there was a small amount of blood on the floor_ Jacob wined back as he tried to follow the sick smell of the vamps that had taken his Bella away from him. _Sam...we need to find her_, he couldn't stand it, he started running towards the scent that he had managed to catch.

_Jake...follow it, but wait for the rest of the pack. You have no idea how many vamps are out there_, Jacob knew that he wouldn't have done the same if Emily was in danger. After thinking that he regretted it; he had hurt Sam with that statement, but he didn't say anything about it. He would do as Sam requested. If he was hurt or killed, where would that leave Bella? He still sped up a bit so he could keep up with the scent. Soon he could hear the howls of the rest of the pack, and Sam got ahead of him. As fed up as Jacob was he allowed it. Hold on Bells, he thought to himself, I'm coming for you.

_I know it is really short you guys, and I am sooo sorry. I am having such writer's block. Don't y'all worry Bella will be fine, but maybe tomorrow I will have more inspiration :) _


	20. Chapter 20

Bella Swan woke up in an unknown room. She groaned as she tried to turn to her side; it felt like she had been run over by a car. She took a couple deep breaths, and attempted to open up her eyes. There wasn't much light in the room, and from the raging headache she had; it was probably a good thing. She checked herself for a pulse, and realized she was breathing and had a pulse. She was never so glad to be alive than she was at this moment. She saw that there were chains all around her, but she wasn't locked up. That's weird, she thought to herself. As soon as she was full up and awake, she could practically feel Jacob's worry for her. She put a hand on her beating heart, and sighed. _I'm okay Jacob_, she wished she was just with him at her house making something, or in his garage watching him work.

She had no way of contacting him did she? She stood up and saw a window. It was barred off; she glared at the bars, reaching out with her mind. She couldn't bust the bars with her shield; maybe she could give some sort of sign to Jacob and the pack maybe? She reached her hand in between the bars and focused on Jacob and the rest of the pack. Next thing she knew a bright light shot forward into the air signaling any and all werewolves.

Jacob Black tried to contain the anguish he was feeling as he followed Bella and the vampire's scent. _Jake..._Seth murmured in all their minds, _I know it is hard right now, but we are going to find her._ Jacob wined back in response, and looked at Seth. _She is going to be alright, don't worry._ He tried to focus on that thought to keep him going.

_Thanks bud_, he said trying not to be miserable. He knew that some of the pack understood the extreme amount of pain that he was feeling, but the others who hadn't imprinted, or even was dating had no idea how bad it truly felt. As they pack continued to run, there was another set of howls; ones that not even Sam recognized.

_Who are you?_ Sam asked politely; there was no need for any trouble if they were friendly as well.

_We heard you guys coming, but before we could ask what we could assist you with...we saw_-

Jacob looked up and saw a bright light shining through past the sunlight, and clouds. It would look natural to the naked human eye, but they could see it as bright as day. _Bells, _Jacob thought. He pumped his legs harder, not knowing where he was going but knew that was where she was. "_Jacob...don't stray from the pack. WE are strongest when we were together; Bella will be safest with all of us," _Sam turned towards the new pack of wolves that were more than willing to assist his pack. "_Please we require your help if you are willing. One of my own had his imprint kidnapped from us. It was the Volturi....we need as much help as you can,"_

"_We are more than willing to help," _the other male leader replied, "_I will gather my best warriors to help fight them," _Sam nodded his head, and turned to look at Jacob was still a bit further ahead than him. Sam growled, and ran faster needing to reach Jacob before he did something to get himself hurt.

"_Jacob...come on,_" he said, trying to plead with the young man, "_please do not make me use my Alpha powers against you. I hate doing that to my family, but we can't afford to make mistakes. We got another pack willing to help us. Jake..."_ Jacob continued to ignore him. "_Last chance..."_ Sam warned, giving him one more chance to change his mind.

"_Sam...please...just let me do this, or just go a couple feet ahead of you guys,_" Jacob gasped, not wanting to lose Bella. _"Sam...what if this was Emily on the line huh?_" Sam instantly used his Alpha powers and had Jacob slow down. _"Sam..."_ Jacob wined slightly in pain.

"_I'm sorry Jacob," _Sam apologized, feeling extremely guilty. "_I really am, but we need to follow what we know,"_ Jacob howled, but finally listened to his reasoning. Sam hated the fact that he had to keep doing this, but he knew that Jacob would be more than willing to keep forgive him. Deep inside Jacob's mind, he knew that Sam was right. He just hoped that Bella could hold on until they got to her.

Bella felt herself drain as she let out to the huge sign she let out. She felt someone coming towards her, and instantly she stopped the light. She knew that if it came down to it, she could probably shield herself once more against being turned into a vampire. The little vampiric girl, Jane, if she remembered correctly. "What do you want with me?" Bella snapped, glaring down at the girl.

"What do you think we want?" she asked gently, "we want you to come join us. It would mean so much to us if you just did this willingly. Not all of us at the Volturi are this mean you know?" she sounded so innocent at the time. Bella hated it; she was annoying as hell.

"I thought I told your last lackey that I was not going to become one of you," she growled feeling her power growing inside of her. Her eyes narrowed down at Jane, "You come to me at home, at my school, in public; not even attempting to ask me, but to just kidnap me instead. If you approached me a year ago, I would have went willingly. This is the last chance for you to let me go before I unleash my fury against you," Jane narrowed her eyes right back at Bella. The vampiric girl tried unleashing her power against Bella, but it wouldn't even phase her. Bella threw out her right hand, and instantly Jane was thrown back hard against the wall.

Bella hated looking at the girl; she had probably murdered millions, and yet here Bella was not able to defend herself when it came to Jane. She screamed like a little girl, and looked hurt like a little girl. She shook her head, and wrapped her shield around the girl. She imagined coils wrap around all her body, and Jane looked up at her. "Alright...alright!" she groaned, "I'll see if I can get this mark called off of you; just don't kill me," she glared at the girl, and then Bella swished her arm. Jane was thrown out of her room, and Bella collapsed on the floor. Jake please hurry, she thought to herself, bringing her knees to her chin.

The other pack leader was named Alexander, and he had his pack trailing with Sam's. Jacob had to admit to himself that having more shapeshifters around did make their odds better. He felt Bella's fear hit him once again, and he almost stumbled mid run. "_Jake...you gotta keep strong...I know this pain is a lot to deal with, but you can do it,"_

"_You can do it man,"_ Quil said, running up next to Jacob. Embry came up on the other side of Jacob, "_You will be alright...Bella is going to be alright. We are going to get her back,"_

"_She is strong,"_ Leah added in, "_She can take care of herself long enough for us to come get her. Just have faith,"_

"_Leah is right man..."_ Seth murmured.

"_You have your family backing you up,"_ Sam said, "_she's going to be alright,"_ After hearing his family's words, he instantly felt like he had a better grasp on the horrible situation that they pack was under. If he had the time, tears would probably be in his eyes right now. He was cared and loved for, and so was Bella. The light was starting to get weaker, and the packs had to hasten up. All that could be heard was panting and heavy footsteps.

Lucky for them, it seemed to be close. Thankfully the Volturi didn't get her all the way to Italy.

**Cullens**

The Cullens also knew that Bella was in danger, but before they could even attempt to ask the Quilulites needed help, they were already running for the hills. They knew that it was going to be a tough battle. "Edward..." Alice said as the Cullens, sans Esme and Carlise were running. "You know that this is going to change Bella's mind,"

"I know," Edward finally admitted to himself. "I always wanted her to have a normal life, and when she does...I try to steal her away from her family," he knew that after this, he should leave Bella alone. She deserved to have her normal life, and not one with constant fear of being eaten. Esme, Carlise, and Jasper went to Italy to try to get the call off of Bella. Meanwhile Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were heading towards Bella's current location to save her.

As they were running Edward caught one of Jacob's stray thoughts, _ Bella...I'm coming, please hold on,_" Bella was in danger. "Bella's in trouble...we need to hurry," Edward growled, and the Cullens sped towards their destination.

The pack and the Cullens reached the warehouse Bella was being kept at the same time. "Jacob..." Edward said calmly, "I know what this looks like, but we are only here to help...and after this I am going to stop pursuing Bella...you have to know that," Jacob let go of his offensive standing, and stopped growling. He wined towards the door, and Edward knew that if his 'parents' didn't convince the Volturi soon, there was going to be a bloodbath.

"She's over in that room!" Alice said. Jacob howled, and the next thing everyone in the room knew Jacob was back in his human form. "Jacob...I think she will get scared if it is anyone of us going in. Go...we'll keep the Volturi at bay," he looked towards Sam who nodded his head.

"Jacob...now!" Edward said, "Jane is coming with a whole crowd of the Volturi's strongest," Jacob sprinted towards the room where Bella was. He busted open the door, and heard Bella scream. He felt horrible for scaring her, but as soon as she saw him, she ran over to him.

"Jake," she cried,throwing her body hard against his "I...I..." Jacob hushed her with a quick, but loving kiss.

"Come on...we need to go," he said, "climb onto my back ok?" he phased into his wolf form, and Bella climbed onto Jacob's back. She squeezed onto his silky fur and as they exited the room, she saw the violence going outside. Jake wined, trying to get her to focus on being safe. She focused on what little was left of her energy and shielded her friends from the Volturi. She held herself off until she fell off Jacob's back.

The next time Bella was awake, she was in her own bed. Jacob was sitting next to her on her computer chair. He was asleep against her bed, and she smiled lightly, and ran a hand through his silky black hair. Jacob mumbled Bella's name, and lightly lifted his head. "Hey," Bella murmured.

"Bells," he murmured, grabbing her hands and squeezed her gently. "Thank god..." he murmured. He sat down on the bed, and embraced her. "I...God..I am so sorry," he whispered. She squeezed him tightly, "If I had kept a better...."

"It's not your fault," she assured him. "I love you Jake..." she whispered, kissing his cheek. He definitely had some stubble forming on his face. How long had she been knocked out for? She didn't want to ask, and decided to just let Jacob hold her.

"I love you too Bells," he whispered. She now knew that she was safe, and that she was in Jacob's arms. She decided to wait to ask what had happened in between saving her, and her throwing up her shield. Jacob's warmth instantly made her tired once more. "Its ok...just rest ok?" he told her, "I am not going anywhere," he promised. She leaned her head against his chest, falling asleep once more.


	21. Chapter 21

Jacob Black had been up for a couple hours, just looking down at Bella. He had gotten some sleep, but after feeling her shift on the bed he immediately was up. He still felt horrible about Bella being kidnapped; and she had told him it wasn't his fault, but once again he ignored what she said. Guilt still overwhelmed his being. He shook his head, and decided to keep those negative thoughts aside. While he was thinking, he didn't notice Bella waking up. She looked up at his face, and saw that he wasn't going to notice that she was up. She placed a hand on his cheek and he looked down in surprise, "Hey...how long have you been up?" he questioned, grabbing the hand on his face and bringing it to his lips.

"Just a little bit," she murmured, "What are you thinking about?" she questioned, noticing his silence was still very apparent. He shook his head, and brought his arms around her, "Jake..." she murmured, maneuvering her arms around his waist. When he still didn't respond, she let out a sigh. "I guess I deserve that for not opening up with you earlier," she said sadly. He looked down at her and pressed his lips against hers.

"Just give me a couple minutes?" he murmured, "I just want it to be us without the drama for a few minutes?" he pleaded softly. She nodded her head, and leaned it against his chest. His heart was racing for a while, and he calmed down back to his normal level. It was nice just to be held and not talk about anything; she never really had that in any relationship, the comfort level just to sit there and just be with each other. "I'm sorry Bells," he murmured, "I know you said that I shouldn't feel guilty...but I do still. I am really sorry. I wish I had been there faster..."

"Jacob..." she started, but he shook his head.

"Just...let me talk," he whispered. "I know that the Volturi have the ability to cloak themselves...its just hard. If you hadn't sent that signal out...I don't know if we could have gotten you there out of time,"

"Well...you did," she reminded him. "There is no reason to feel guilty babe," she ran a hand through his hair. "I love you Jake," she murmured. She slowly sat up so she could meet his eyes, "You have done nothing but save me since even before we were going out," he still looked down. "I really wish I knew what to say to stop making you feel so guilty, except that you are the most important thing in the world to me, and I love you," he felt tears in his eyes, but he tried to blink them away. Instead of saying anything he just placed a soft and loving kiss on her lips.

"Isabella Swan, you never cease to amaze me," he said. "How are you feeling?" he asked, starting to draw them away from the subject of his guilt.

"Just a little woozy," she admitted, "probably be a little more accident prone than usual, but I don't think anyone's going to notice," Jacob didn't say anything else, just held her against him. "When I'm feeling up for it...I was thinking maybe we could go downstairs and I can whip us up some cookies,"

"That sounds great," he said with a grin, "maybe I can help?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Ok," she said, snuggling into him. "Do we have to worry about the Volturi coming after me?" she asked him, curiosity getting the best of her.

"According to the Cullens...they won't be coming after you ever again," he said softly. She let out a small sigh of relief. "They might be leaving soon to make sure that they don't ever come after you again," he said, turning his gaze from hers. Was he thinking that she was going to break down if theyleft again? He loosened his hold on her, giving her a chance to get up and leave, but she didn't.

"If it protects my family, then I am glad they are doing that," she said, pressing herself closer to him. He relaxed, and was glad to feel her arms around him still. She knew he always was afraid of her just cutting off what they have because of what she and Edward once had. She was no longer zombie girl, but as she looked back towards those months in her memories. It had taken a lot for Jacob to be around Bella like she was. The only people around school who had stuck around her after the Cullens left had been Angela, Ben, and every annoying Mike. She placed a hand lightly on his cheek, bringing his face closer to her own. She placed a soft loving kiss against his lips; it was different for her to initiate a kiss between them, but she found she liked it.

After she pulled away, Jacob had a huge smile on his face, "What was that for?" he questioned after a moment.

"Because I could," she whispered. He grinned, leaning his forehead against hers. "So...is anyone home?" she asked, looking to see if her door was open; it wasn't.

"Charlie got called into work..." he said, "he was vague about what they needed him for," Jacob murmured, "whatever it is though, its going to be fine," she nodded her head. "Bells...you sure you are ok?" he questioned softly.

"Whenever I use the shield and whatever powers I posses, it drains me," she admitted, "but after a day or so I feel back to normal," Bella saw his worried face, and unwrapped her arms from him. "Come on...lets go make something," she patted his arm, and slowly got up to a sitting position.

"Bells...if you just want to rest, I don't mind just laying down," he said to her, instantly noticing how slow she was moving.

"I'm fine Jake," she assured him, standing up to her feet. He shot to a standing position and wrapped one of his hands around hers. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen, and suddenly Bella was hit with a wave of dizziness.

"Bella, you aren't alright," he said, placing one arm under legs and the other underneath her neck. He lifted her up into his arms, and felt her head sag into his chest. What was going on with her? "Bells..." she wrapped her arms around his neck, and met his eyes. "Please...tell me what I can do," he murmured; this was almost scarier than her Edward phase. He hated seeing her this weak, it made him feel like he was the one causing her this pain.

"Well..." she said, finally feeling the dizziness pass, "you can stop freaking out for starters," she said, "This is something that I have gotten used to. I'm sure over time the dizziness will even pass after getting used of this being a part of me," she said to him. Jacob took a deep breath, and then felt himself calm down. "Good...now, lets go to the kitchen. You can raid the fridge while we start up something sugary," Jacob slowly lowered his arms and Bella once again was on her feet. "Jake...I'm ok," she assured him. He lightly took her hand, and once again they walked towards the kitchen.

Bella grabbed a big bowl and went towards the baking cabinet that she had especially assigned when she had moved in. Before she knew it, Jacob was back to his normal self; joking around and smiling. She walked up over to him, and went on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders. "I love you," she whispered, kissing him on the mouth. He smiled against her lips, and felt his hands fall on top of her waist. He easily lifted her on top of the counter, and moved his body closer to hers. Bella moaned softly against his mouth, and felt her legs wrap around him.

Jacob finally pulled away, "I love you too," he breathed, leaning his forehead against hers. He chuckled lightly, and looked down at her, "If cooking was like this all the time, maybe I would have been more willing to learn," Bella blushed, and Jacob shook his head kissing where the blush was forming on her cheeks. As much as he loved the position they were in, he knew that Bella would get uncomfortable soon. He pecked her once more, and set her down on the ground. She flashed him a grin, and went back to mixing up batter.

"What kind of cookies do you want?" she questioned, knowing it was at a point where she could make pretty much anything.

"Chocolate Chip," he said immediately, making Bella laugh. "They're my favorite," he added with a heartwarming laugh. Bella made sure to retain that in her memory as she grabbed a bar of Hershey's and started to crumble the chocolate into the cookie dough. She always thought it was better to get huge chunks instead of the small kisses that most people used. As she made them into cookie squares and put them on a pan, she noticed how silent Jacob had gotten. She had the oven preheated and she was able to place the cookies in the oven.

"Jake...you alright?" she questioned.

"Just thinking about what happened..." he murmured, taking both of her hands. He couldn't seem to bring his eyes to hers, so they zeroed in on the hands he was currently holding. Her hands seemed so tiny compared to his, "We barely got there in time...and I owe the Cullens for calling the Volturi off...." he let out a sigh, and finally dragged his gaze back up to hers. Edward agreed to go be a part of their little group in your place...his own family tried to convince him to not do it, to find another way to save you..." he sighed, and felt her squeeze his hands.

"He didn't just do that for me," she told him quietly, "I think he finally realized that you make me happy...and that I am not ever going to leave," she leaned her head against his chest, and felt him relax against her. "So...now that the Volturi is off of my case...are things going back to normal now?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope so Bells," he said, leaning his chin on top of her head.

_Another filler chapter I know...I will try and update ASAP_

_Anyways hope y'all enjoyed_


	22. Chapter 22

Jacob Black sighed as he waited for this big meeting with the other pack to begin. It was the weekend, and he wanted to get back to his girlfriend. He knew there was nothing hunting Bella Swan anymore, but couldn't help but worry about her. She had a tendency to attract dangerous things into her path; especially vampires. Besides the generally worry, he just wanted to be near her. The initial after affects of the imprint were starting to wear off, but it still almost physically hurt him to be out of contact with her. He felt someone nudge his shoulder, and he saw it was Seth. "Dude...put your game face on. We owe this other pack, if it wasn't for them we probably wouldn't have saved Bella," The younger werewolf was right and Jacob knew it. Jake patted the younger man's shoulder and looked towards Sam. It was strange; it seemed like this other tribe of shapeshifters had been around longer. Sam was even younger than most of them, and that shocked Jacob quite a bit. If they were that much older, how come they couldn't come help when Sam shifted? It could have saved Emily from being scarred like she was. He shook his head again, looked as Sam met with the leader of the other tribe.

The other tribe leader was named Alex, and he had been around for a while like Jacob had assumed. As Sam and him conversed, he heard tidbits of information and although they weren't all that new with the shifting, they weren't allowed to go and help a tribe out; especially one that had been around for a while. They may have changed before them, but the Quilulite Tribe had been around longer than Alex's tribe. It explained why he couldn't help Sam, but now that they had combined their efforts to go after the Volturi, the old rules were null and void. Before they could say much, Sam had ushered them out of the room. He rolled his eyes; there wasn't any point of them being here in the first place. "You guys...I'm going to head out," he murmured. He wanted to go see Bella, and he clearly wasn't needed here. He ran out to the woods, and phased into his wolf form. He sniffed for Bella and sprinted for her. She was at his house, and couldn't help but howl loudly. He saw Bella look towards him, and she grinned. He planned on going behind his house to shift, but couldn't help but ran to her. She laughed not at all afraid of him as a big giant wolf. He tackled her to the ground and licked her face. "Jake..." she complained lightly. He barked and ran to the back of his house. In moments he was back in his human form. Bella just stood up when out of nowhere Jacob swept her into his arms. She laughed, and squeezed him back. "You just don't want me on my feet do you?" she questioned as she leaned her forehead against his. He shook his head, and rubbed his nose lightly against hers.

"Nope..." he said to her, "the meeting got boring, and we weren't needed...so I came looking for you," he seemed surprised that she was at his place. "I thought you were going to be at home," he said to her. She smiled lightly, and felt a blush coming onto her cheeks.

"I just wanted to come surprise you," she said, and he had a feeling there was more to the story. He raised an eyebrow, and she bit her lip. "Oh...and I think something was wrong with my truck, so I parked it in the garage,"

"Lets go check it out," he said with a grin. It was just like old times, both of them in his garage as he tinkered away on bikes or her truck or the Rabbit. As they walked into the garage he saw that her car wasn't parked in the garage. "Bells..." he started, wondering what she was planning. She grabbed his hands and pulled him to the Rabbit. He was just about to sigh when suddenly he saw what her surprise was. The passenger door that had been ripped off was replaced. The door looked a little banged up, but he could fix it up in a few weeks. He couldn't believe that Bella went through that much trouble. He lightly ran a hand over the door, and had a grin on his face.

"Surprise," Bella murmured.

"Bells..." he said in a choked voice. "This..." he couldn't even begin to form words for what she had done for him. "I..."

"I didn't do it alone..." she admitted, "Sam and Emily helped pay for the door..." he turned around and tenderly kissed her on the lips. "You're not mad are you?" she questioned, and he shook his head still too shocked for words. He embraced her tightly once more before pulling away. There was tears lightly unshed in his eyes.

"Bells...I love you so much," he murmured.

"I love you too," she whispered. She was glad that she made him really happy, "So...what do you want to do?" he was still shocked that she went through all of that for him.

"I know there is one thing I promised we would do but never had the chance to..." he thought, thinking about the cliffs. He knew with him being there, she would be safe. "If you are up for it, we could go cliff diving," he suggested to her. She seemed content with that idea, but she frowned, "We don't have to-,"

"Oh...no I want to," she assured him quickly. "I just don't have a bathing suit," she murmured softly.

"One of my sisters left one," he said to her, as they went towards his house. He couldn't believe it; he was so elated about the turn of events. He quickly grabbed it and hollered to his dad that he was going out with Bella. She grabbed it and went inside for a moment to change into it. She wished she was more comfortable with herself in front of him, but she wasn't. They headed for the cliffs by the beach, and Bella seemed nervous. "Its ok hon," he whispered, "we aren't going to the big one," he promised. They went to the smaller one, and Bella stripped off her shorts, and tank top revealing the bikini she wore under it. He tried to remember that she was in his sister's bikini. Her arms wrapped around herself unconsciously to protect herself. "Bells...you look amazing," he rumbled, "You never have to hide yourself from me," she smiled and let her arms go. "You ready?" he questioned.

"I'm ready..." she said to him, as she took his hand.

"Now...remember to breathe in right before we hit the water," she nodded, feeling the rush from the adrenaline. They jumped and right before they hit the water, she took a deep breath. Jacob's hand never left hers, and they were able to kick up the surface. She looked at him, and he let out a whoop. He grinned hugely at her and she couldn't help but grin back. She felt amazing, and couldn't help but kiss her boyfriend. "I love you Bells," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you too," she said to him. She felt so free at this moment, and most like herself before she met Edward. She felt alive, and couldn't help but kiss her boyfriend once more. "I can't believe we just did that," she chuckled against his lips.

"I promised you that you wouldn't get hurt," he said cheekily. Before he could suggest that they jump again, Embry and Quil arrived. He groaned, and Bella looked towards where he was currently looking. They both had apologetic looks on their faces, so Sam must have sent them to get Jake. "Sam sent you to come get me?" he questioned, coming to the same conclusion as Bella did.

"Yeah...and knowing you two, you guys forgot towels too," Quil said. Jacob noticed a towel in each of the boys hands, and he brought Bella out of the water. Jacob knew how shy Bella was and frankly didn't want his friends whom he considered as brothers ogling her. He grabbed a towel from Quil and turned to his imprint. He tenderly dried her off, and once she was dried off, she wrapped the towel around herself. Jake took the other towel, and felt he really didn't need to dry off that much. "Don't worry man," he said to him, "Bella can come too..." Jake smiled, and bent down to grab their clothes.

"Alright...we meeting at Sam's place?" Jacob questioned. Embry nodded his head, "We'll meet you there ok?" They left, leaving Jacob and Bella alone. "Sorry we had to cut this short," he apologized. She didn't mind, she was just glad she didn't have to be left alone again.

"It's okay," she told him, "I am just glad that I am not getting booted out from another meeting," she said, "Besides...if we are meeting this other pack, I would like to extend my thanks to them," she said. Jacob kept her close to his body, and she pressed her lips to his cheek. "You alright?" she questioned him.

"Yeah..." he said to her. "I am just wanting this part to be over with," he sighed, "I just want it to be us again...no worrying about patrolling, or vamps coming to get you,"

"It may not be perfect Jake, but right now at this moment; I wouldn't trade anything for what I got now,"

"Thanks Bells," he whispered, "I will try my best to remember that," he said with a grin. Now the only thing that he was worried about was going to meet the other pack. Sure they had spoken a few times, but it wasn't the same as his own pack. He felt a familiarity with everyone, but didn't get that comfort from them. As he was thinking about that, he felt Bella squeeze his hand. "Did you say something?" he asked as they walked up to her truck.

"I asked if you wanted to drive to Sam's place?" she questioned once more.

"Yeah...I'll drive," he said to her, taking her keys from her palm. "Sorry that I spaced out for a second," he apologized as he climbed into the driver's seat. "I just get really nervous around this other pack, and I can't seem to find the reason why,"

"I wish I knew what to say," she murmured, "except that I am going to be there with you," he smiled, hoping things would work out.


	23. Chapter 23

The drive to the Uleys was uncomfortably silent, and Bella looked towards Jacob. He was hiding something from her, and it was starting to worry her. All throughout the couple days he had been like this, and she knew that she had to ask what was wrong. He had stopped the car, and made a move to open the door. Her hand reached out, and wrapped around his warm one. "Jake..." she said, gently tugging at him, "What's wrong?" he was silent for a moment. He hadn't wanted to talk about what was really actually bothering him. He had seen the way those other wolves had looked at her, and it hit him hard. "Jake...talk to me," she pleaded, moving closer to his body.

"Bells..." he murmured.

"Come on...you know you can tell me anything," she whispered, placing moving her hands to his face. He looked at her, biting his lip. Before he said anything, he pulled her into his lap. He held her for a few moments before deciding to open up about what could happen. She softened her gaze and felt his hands go onto her waist.

"Bella..." he sighed, "Look...I don't know how things work with the other pack; I'm just worried that there is a possibility that one of them might try to imprint on you," he sighed, looking away. She looked at him with a very confused look on her face. She thought once someone had an imprint, no one could come in between them. She placed her hands on his face, drawing his gaze back to her. "Bells..."

"Jake...no one can come between us," she whispered, "we have gone through so much, Edward coming in between us....if someone else even tries to come in between us, I won't let them," she promised, and placed her lips on top of his. "I love you, and only you," she sighed against his lips. Jacob couldn't help but feel her confidence as well; she was in on this relationship as much as he was. He nuzzled his head into her neck, and inhaled her scent.

"I love you too Bells," he murmured. Jacob looked at the clock on the dashboard and decided that they could stay in the car for a bit. Bella seemed to have the same exact idea and leaned her head against his chest. He was still worried about one of the others imprinting on Bella, but knew that if it came down to it, he would fight for her. He also knew that Bella was going to fight for their love too, so that brought him at ease. "I guess we should head to the big meeting," he sighed. He got out of the car, and opened up the passenger door for Bella. He immediately brought her to his body, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. As they walked towards the house, he saw people from the other pack looking at Bella. He growled, and brought Bella closer to him. Normally Bella didn't like the possessiveness, but out of respect for Jacob, she let it slide.

Jacob felt Bella tense up the closer they got to the house, "Bells.." he started in a soft voice, "I'm sorry," he apologized, feeling bad. She shook her head, and pressed her body closer to his. If he was this scared, he had every right to be this protective.

"Its alright," she murmured, "lets just go with the others...."she whispered, giving her boyfriend squeeze. He squeezed her back gently, and brought her closer to his body. Maybe she shouldn't have come here; she didn't like that Jacob was this freaked out. "Jake...do you want me to go home?" she questioned. He shook his head, and brought her closer again.

"I don't know," he whispered. Soon they joined up with the rest of the pack, and Jacob relaxed once he was with them. That made Bella at ease as well, and she buried her face into his neck. "Its alright Bells," he said. He knew it sounded weak in his ears, but needed to keep Bella and himself calm. "I got you..." he gave her a squeeze. "I love you Bells," he whispered, as people from the other pack walked in. She smiled lightly, and nuzzled her head into his neck.

"I love you too," she whispered lovingly. As the sat down, she felt a pair of eyes on her that wasn't Jacob's. She buried herself closer to his body, and he shot a glare at the werewolf glancing at her. His hands ran through her hair lovingly, wanting the meeting to be over already. He saw that most of the pack that had imprinted, brought their imprints with them. What the hell was going on? Jacob tightened his hold on her. She let him hold her close; besides loving the warmth and embrace, she knew that in some small way that it helped them calm down.

Sam and Emily walked in, sitting down next to them. "Things aren't going to be easy here," Sam said, squeezing Emily's hand. "People from the other tribe don't tend to be around females; at all. So we have to be careful, or we could have a bit of a war on our hands," Bella stiffened, remembering a gaze on her. It felt familiar, but it was unwanted. She already had Jacob Black; and she wasn't going to leave him ever again.

"Jake..." she murmured into his ear. "I felt the familiar pull of an imprinting earlier," she said softly. Jake tensed up, "Don't worry..." she whispered, running her hands over his pecs, and onto his shoulders, "I am not leaving you," she promised. He nodded his head, and kissed her forcefully on the lips. He was still stiff in their embrace, but was calming down once more. Bella didn't hear most of the speech that was being said; she was just focused on Jacob. His breathing slowly went back to normal, and he lightly loosened his hold on her. "Its ok," she murmured soft enough for only him to hear. He smiled and held her tightly once more.

Soon the meeting was over, and Jacob helped his imprint to her feet. "Lets go somewhere...anywhere but here," he murmured. She nodded her head, and molded herself closer to his hard body. He seemed nervous still, and Bella wished she could do something to calm him down. As soon as they entered her truck, Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She molded herself against his body, and ran her hands through his hair. "Bells..." he started, but couldn't say anything more as she kissed him. Soon he found his body relaxed from the stress. He pulled closer to his body, and moaned as her hips pressed against his.

Bella pulled her lips away from his and he let out a groan. "Come on...get us out of here," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Bells...you okay?" he questioned as he drove back towards the Rez. She nodded her head, and felt his arm wrap around her. "I'm sorry about this," he sighed, shaking his head. "I can't stand much more shit happening any more," he grunted. She placed her hand on top of his abs, and finally they arrived at the Rez. "Bells," he murmured, squeezing her shoulders. She shook her head to clear it, and felt Jacob let go of her. He opened up her door for her, "You aren't ok," he informed her.

"I know," she whispered, "just worried about you, me...just everything," she opened her mouth to say more, but felt his arms wrap around her. She knew things were going to be okay; they just had to be alright. "Jake?" she questioned, feeling his hands running up and down her back. He looked down at her, and gave her a look, "Things are going to be alright," she promised, suddenly very sure of herself and of their relationship once more. He smiled, and forced his negative thoughts out of his mind. "So...what do you want to do?" she questioned. Jacob didn't say anything, but started to lead her to the garage. It was just like old times, before the whole werewolf thing.

"Hey Bells...have you thought of what you want to do after college?" he questioned, and then stiffened. She had her life planned out with the Cullens, but they left her. He wasn't sure which topics where taboo when it came to the vampires. To his surprise she didn't get upset, or tear up at all. Before she answered, she grabbed herself and Jacob a soda.

"I wasn't sure what I wanted to do at first...with the Cullens and all," she sighed, "but ever since I started dating you Jake...I have started thinking about those things. I was thinking about becoming an English teacher at one point...but I am not sure what to do," she said biting her lip. "Why did you want to know?" she asked in a curious voice.

"Because," he started, not sure how much she was going to like his idea. He had been talking it over with Sam and the rest of the pack. "School...has just been hard for a while, but after Victoria was killed; I was able to get back and catching up with school work. I am getting further than I thought," he murmured, "I can graduate the same time that you do this year Bella..." she grinned, and Jacob took that as a good sign, "And we can go looking at colleges-," before he could finish, Bella jumped into his arms. She kissed him fully on the lips and he grinned into it.

"Oh Jake," she sighed, "that is so amazing," she whispered. She has never been happier than she was now with Jacob. "I can't believe it," she mumbled, "I'm so glad that things are working out with life," He twirled her around a couple times before setting her down on the work bench. He looked at the door of the Rabbit, and then back at Bella. "Its ok...you know that I won't be bored," he grinned at her, and couldn't help but kiss her again.

"You're the best," he murmured lovingly. He started for his Rabbit once more, really trying not to go back and pounce on her. The closer they became, the more he wanted her. The car really needed a new paint job, and he thought that this might be something Bella would want to help him with. "Hey...you want to help?" he questioned, and she looked at him in surprise. She was so used to just sitting back and watching him work. "Its nothing big," he promised, "just painting the door," he said with a chuckle as her eyes trailed over the Rabbit. "Well...maybe the whole car," he said, "that way we can spray instead of just doing it by hand.

They spent the better of an hour repainting his car, and before he knew it he was covered in paint. He hadn't been as careful or shy as Bella when it came to the paint. She was spotless, and he suddenly smirked, having an evil idea. She noticed the mischievous look in his eyes, and backed away, "Jake..." she started, backing away slowly. He suddenly pounced on her, and the still wet pain on his clothes went on top of hers. She squealed as his dirty hands went onto her cheeks, smearing them with paint. She laughed, and was glad to hear Jacob's own laughs mingling with her own. They were back to their happy place, until they heard someone clear their throat. Jacob turned and saw it was his Dad.

"Hey," he said, chuckling still. He stopped when he saw the look on Billy's face. "Dad...what's wrong?" he questioned, helping Bella to her feet before walking over to his father. Before Billy could answer, Jacob's nose flared, smelling an unfamiliar scent. A tall man walked behind Billy and Jacob barely recognized him from the other tribe. Bella gasped, and saw the guy she blocked off from imprinting on her. What the hell was going on, what was he doing here? "What are you doing here?" Jacob growled.

_Sorry to leave it on a cliffy, but just wanted to see how you guys would think about where this is going :)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Wow to all my reviewers thank you for the support and such. After receiving some angry reviews, I decided that this chapter would be pure fluff.... Anyways, I don't plan on keeping this guy attracted to Bella for any longer than he should (for my own sanity, I really can't picture Bella with anyone but Jacob Black, but that may just be me...and I kinda made my own reality after reading New Moon.) Wow...okay this is a really long author's note, so I am going to shut up about this and let you go ahead and read the next chapter._

Jacob felt the familiar pull of a phasing beginning, but he couldn't do that right now. He couldn't do that in front of his dad and his Bella. He stopped shaking, but stepped protectively in front of Bella. He reached behind him, and reached for Bella's hand. Her hand immediately grabbed a hold of his and he almost sighed. He also reached for his Dad; he had no idea unstable this person was going to be. Billy got the message and wheeled himself over to them. "Look..." the guy said, putting his hands up as a gesture of peace. "I didn't want to come here and cause trouble ok?" he said.

"Really?" Jacob snapped, still in a defensive pose.

"Look..." he started, and then he finally was able to set his sights on Bella Swan. There was such adoration in his eyes, and he couldn't help but walk towards her.

"Back off," Jacob pushed her body, behind his again. "Look...I know that imprinting is unintentional, but I have already imprinted on her. Months ago in fact," he said.

"Well...years ago there was a similar case...it should be up to the girl that the wolves imprint on," Bella relaxed; the leader of the other pack looked at her. "Well..."

"You don't even know my name," Bella said to him. "Look...you seem like a nice guy, but I already have my soulmate," she said to him, curling herself against Jacob. "We have been through so much," she sighed, "Look...Alex is it?" she questioned. "I am happy where I am...happiest I have ever been," she placed a hand on top of Jacob's heart, which was beating really fast. "And one day I am going to be married to him," Alex's face showed a look of hurt, but it passed quickly.

"Well...if that's how it is...just call out my name if you need anything Bella...Jacob..." he said, turning around. Before she could say anything more, Jacob's arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her close. Billy quietly excused himself, to leave the two teenagers alone. A lot had happened in the few months they had been true to each other about their feelings. She leaned backwards into his embrace and closed her eyes. Jacob buried his face into her neck, inhaling deeply. He was shaking lightly; for a moment there he had thought she was running again. She reached up with her arm, and pressed his head closer. She felt wetness on her neck, but didn't say anything.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Bells..." he whispered softly; his face looked so torn. He almost had enough, but once her hands went on his face, he knew that it was worth the pain he was feeling. "I...I..." she pressed her lips against his, and he moaned. "I love you so much Bells...he's..."

"I don't care about him Jacob...I meant what I said," she promised, feeling tears in her own eyes. "I hate to see you like this...I...I'm sorry," she murmured, running her hands through his hair. "I hate that so much-," she was interrupted by his shaking his head. "Jake..."

"It's okay," he murmured, "knowing that you want me...its more than enough..." he picked her up in his arms and they walked towards his house. Billy left a note, saying he was going over to the Clearwaters to check up on Sue; leaving the house to Bella and Jacob alone. He brought her to his room, and laid her down on his bed. "Bells..." he murmured softly. She brought his face down to hers, kissing him hard on the lips.

"I'm ready for this Jake..." she whispered, pushing her hands go past his shirt that he was wearing. She pulled his shirt off, and he smiled lovingly down at her. The look of worry was still in his eyes, but she knew that this was the best thing to assure him that she was only meant for him and no one else. He slowly let his fingers dance over ever inch of bare skin; which wasn't much at the moment, but it still made her feel like she was the most beautiful person in the whole world.

"You are sure that you are okay with doing this?" he asked. He didn't need any more reassurances when she reached to pull off her shirt with paint on it. "I want to do it," he mumbled, lightly brushing her hands away. He wanted to mark her as his own all over her body. She gave him a nod, and he slowly lifted up her shirt, trailing kisses slowly up her exposed skin. Over the next few hours Jacob and Bella had become one.

Hours later, Jacob was still looking down at the woman in his arms. He was hoping that he hadn't pushed her too far, but from the look of bliss on Bella's face, he didn't think he did. He brushed her hair from her shoulders and had it spread over the pillow. He played with the naked skin on her back, and placed a kiss in between her shoulder blades. She sighed, and started to wake up. She slowly turned around and saw that Jacob was wide awake. "Hey," she breathed, wincing lightly as she moved to wrap her arms around his neck. "Your Dad..." she started to question, not wanting to move just yet.

"You seriously want to talk about my dad right now?" he questioned with a smirk. He pecked her quickly before saying, "He's still with the Clearwaters," he whispered, "we got the house to ourselves for the next couple hours," he promised. She let out a sigh of relief, and snuggled into him. "Doing alright?" he questioned softly. She nodded her head contently and ran her fingers over his tattoo. He pressed his lips on top of her forehead and brought her closer.

"I love you," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "I love you so much," she repeated to him, making a smile. "And as I said before....and as you have told me before," she said with a knowing smile, "we are meant for each other...and nothing is going to change that," He grinned and he saw the tears in Bella's eyes.

"Hey..." he murmured, "Honey," he whispered, wiping her tears away from her eyes. "Its ok...we're okay," he promised, "things are okay..." she brought her body closer to his and found that she was trying so hard to be strong for Jacob, because he needed her to be the strong one for a while. It was hard, but he put her heart back together; this was something she was able to handle for a long time. She didn't want to break down right now, but she couldn't control her emotions. Jacob realized this, and brought her on top of his own. "I'm proud of you Bells," he rumbled softly. "You are one of the strongest people I know...I am proud that we are together," that brought on a different set of tears for her, but she was glad for Jacob in her life.

"I'm proud to be with you too Jake," she whispered, after her crying had calmed down. She smiled, and leaned her head against Jacob's. She knew that he loved it when they could just be them without worrying about any of the werewolf magic. Bella was learning to love just being herself in front of Jacob; he was used to it, but this position they were in; was much more intimate than in front of the pack.

Jacob yawned, and felt her hands running through his hair; it was soothing. He closed his eyes, and leaned closer to her. He felt sleep coming for him, but he didn't want to miss a moment of this. He grabbed her hands, and brought them to his lips. "Bells..." he murmured.

"You know you can rest," Bella murmured to him, "I will still be here," she promised. He shook his head, and pulled away. "Hey...where you going?" she questioned. He silenced her with a kiss and grabbed their paint splattered clothes and put them in the washing machine with his own clothes. He then bent down and picked up Bella into his arms. He headed towards the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

"Saves water if we both shower at the same time," he said with a light smirk. "Unless...you are uncomfortable still," he said softly. She shook her head, and they lightly stepped into the spray. Jacob slowly set Bella to the tiled ground, and she smiled at him. She tried to reach for the soap, but couldn't walk very well on the wet tiled floor. "I got it," he whispered, feeling a little guilty. He washed off all the paint and grime off her body, and washed her hair. Before he could do the same for himself, Bella took the soap and shampoo doing the same for him. He sighed, and felt content for the first time in months.

"Its good to see you so relaxed again," Bella murmured as the water sprayed on them. He grinned at her, and reached behind him to turn the shower off. He grabbed one of the clean towels, and started to dry her off. It was a strange but comforting feeling. "I love you," she whispered, grabbing a towel to dry him off as well.

"Love you too Bells," he whispered, taking the towel from her once she was done drying him off. He grabbed her hand, and led her back to his room. He shuffled around in his dresser, found the smallest pair of shorts, and shirt he could find and handed them to Bella. "You can wear these while your clothes dry," he said with a smile. She gingerly grabbed the clothes from him, and walked to the bathroom, still shy about showing her body in front of him. He smiled and shook his head, changing into a pair of shorts. He walked back towards the bathroom, and knocked on the door. "You okay?" he asked. She opened up the door, and saw that his shorts were like baggy pants on her. He laughed, and helped her roll up the legs.

"How about you?" she questioned.

"It feels right," he murmured, "I don't want to talk about any of the other stuff today...just want it to be us for a while," she smiled, knowing that it was a great idea. She nodded her head, and hugged him tightly. She pulled away from the hug, and grabbed his hands. She dragged him towards the living room.

"Go pick out a movie," she commanded lightly, "I'll get a head start on dinner," she said, placing a quick kiss on his lips. He grinned at the aspect of dinner and went towards the shelf where they kept movies. For the rest of the night, it was just Bella Swan and Jacob Black; just the way they both wanted it.

_After some of the reviews I got...I was scared I was losing y'all! It was sooooo freaky! Well anyways, just decided that a chapter without any drama from the pack and such would do me and you guys some good :P I can't do lemon scenes that well, so I left that to y'all's imaginiation. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always I'll update ASAP._


	25. Chapter 25

Today was a big day for Jacob and Bella; they were both graduating soon and Jacob was getting ready to pick Bella up for something usually most seniors got geared up for. Sure, he was excited that he was going to be able to take his imprint to something where he could show her off. He couldn't help, but feel that he was pressuring her into doing this, because of his insecurity about her leaving him for some guy. He arrived at Bella's house, and uncomfortably adjusted the formal attire. He got out of the Rabbit, and knocked on the door. Charlie opened up the door and smiled. Granted it was a guarded smile, "Hey Jacob," he said opening the door wider to let him. "Bella is almost ready...Emily and Leah came by a while ago to help with the girly stuff....and I wanted to have a conversation with you," the young werewolf nodded his head, and let the police chief led him to a couch. "This is the happiest I have ever seen Bella," Charlie started. Jacob was afraid that he was going to get a lecture or a bullet with his name engraved on it. He was surprised when the chief said, "Thank you...I know you aren't going to hurt her like that Cullen,"

"I love her Charlie," he responded.

"I know you do," he said, "but instead of the usual warning, I am going to tell you two to be careful. And I know you guys usually do a bonfire this time of week, but please try not to keep her out too late okay?" Charlie requested. Jacob was glad that her father trusted him that much, but if he ever caught wind of what he and Bella had done just days ago. Jacob couldn't even think about the consequences of that. Jacob nodded his head, and felt Charlie pat his shoulder. "Be good kid...hate to get my shotgun out," he said with a smirk before walking to the kitchen. He shook his head, and stood up pacing around the room.

As Emily and Leah gave her finishing touches on Bella's makeup, she barely even recognized herself in the mirror in front of her. "Bella you look so beautiful," Emily squealed, "though I have to admit I am kind of surprised you are going to prom...you hate these types of events," Bella shrugged her shoulders, and played with one of the curled piece of hairs.

"I know I usually do," she said, "but when I am with Jacob," she sighed, "I don't mind as much. We could be at some formal place, but still be ourselves. I am not forced to be someone different...I am genuinely happy where I am," she smiled, "So if I have to deal with some lame school thing, I am willing," she grabbed the wolf charm bracelet that he made for her and slipped it on. Leah pushed Bella's hair to one side, and smiled.

"Alright...go downstairs and impress your man," this was the most civil Leah had ever been with towards Bella and especially Emily. When they both arrived at her door step at the same time, it shocked her. And the fact that they weren't at each others throats. Leah rolled her eyes and lifted Bella out of the chair, and pushed her through her door. "Don't worry, me and Emily aren't going to kill each other. Go have fun," Bella looked at the two women pointedly before walking downstairs. She shouldn't have let them put her in heels. She regretted thinking that when she saw Jacob's eyes roaming her body. She blushed, and made it down the steps miraculously without falling.

"Keep it together young man," Charlie's voice appeared from nowhere, scaring Jacob and Bella. Her blush deepened as her father's voice traveled up. "Hey..." he looked at her in awe, "You look so beautiful Bells," his little girl had grown up. He shook his head, and stepped aside to let Bella walk to her date. "Be careful out there you two," he said, "I'll be out at work tonight, so no funny business...I'll catch wind of it," and with that Charlie placed a kiss on Bella's forehead and then walked to his couch and turned on the TV. Jacob tenderly took his imprint's hand and led her out of the house. He tried to keep a smile on his face, and unfortunately Bella seemed to notice.

Lucky for her she knew what always brought his mood up. She waited until he got her settled into the passenger seat of the Rabbit for her plan to unfold. He got into the driver's seat, and then felt Bella scoot closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you Jake," she murmured. He smiled, and relaxed instantly. She never knew how much three words could mean to someone until she met Jacob.

"Love you too Bella," he replied, turning on the truck. Nervousness began to pull at his mind once more and he couldn't help but blurt, "Are you sure that you want to do this?" he questioned.

"At first I was...antsy about it," she admitted to him, "but I am okay with whatever. I really didn't plan on staying too long...I know that you will probably have more fun doing the bonfire with some of the others," he bit his lip, and she grinned. They were both content after a few more minutes of silence, and Bella pulled out his guest pass. "I am glad that we are going to get some more pictures of us," He didn't have to remind her that he had plenty of pictures of the two of them, but these ones would look professional.

"You ready for this?" he questioned as he pulled into a parking space. She nodded her head, and got out of the car. It was a chilly night, and they were grateful that the prom took place inside. It didn't stop Bella from shivering. He wrapped his arm around her, sharing his warmth with her. "You should have brought a jacket," he observed as they went towards the gym, where the dance was being held.

"Then you wouldn't have wrapped your arm around me," she whispered in his ear. He grinned and brought her closer.

"Smart woman," he mumbled, and played a warm hand on her waist. The Prom wasn't what he expected, but he was with Bella. He was happy, and could feel that she was happy as well. Pictures were taken, and crappy music was played, but they were having fun. Soon Bella was growing restless though; she wanted to get away from all of these people and just be with Jacob. "Hey...lets get out of here," he whispered into her ear. She sighed in relief, and let him lead her to the Rabbit. "Wasn't...horrible right?"

"No...I had fun," she assured him. "But...I like it when its just us," she whispered. "I hate when people stare,"

"They are just jealous of us," he whispered smugly, "especially the guys," he said, "I saw a couple people get smacked," he chuckled. Bella shook her head, and he asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Bella said, slapping his arm lightly, "what do you want to do now?"

"Well there's a bonfire down in La Push," he said, "but I want to do something first," he started driving towards the reservation and smiled when they reached the cliffs by the beach. "Before we join the others..." he murmured, "we didn't get a chance to have our slow dance," he offered out his hand as she exited his vehicle.

"Jake...that's an accident waiting to happen. You know I practically have two left feet when I try to dance," she whispered in an embarrassed voice, turning her head down. He grabbed her hands and placed one on his shoulder and the other one he kept in his hand.

"Do you trust me?" he questioned, and she nodded her head. He brought her close to his body, and started to sway lightly, leading her in a soft dance. The wind, and light music coming from the beach below them brought on their music to dance to, and it was definitely better than the prom they had left.

_Hope y'all enjoyed my rushed chapter before dashing to work. _


	26. Chapter 26

Jacob Black was about to put his plan into action. With Charlie's permission, he was able to get into the Swan house early graduation morning. Bella was at school practicing the ceremony with the rest of her graduating class. He knew that Bella hated surprises, but it was also for him. He got his GED that day in the mail; he could start applying at colleges with Bella; Sam had already told him it was fine to go ahead and look into Colleges in the area. He was so excited; even though he was young he already had some of his life planned out already. "You know Bella's going to flip out," Charlie commented, "especially if Renee shows up,"

"Yeah...but I know part of me won't get chewed out too bad because its for me too," he whispered.

"I can't believe both you and Bella are both out of high school," Charlie sighed. He breathed in once and kept his cool up. He wasn't sure how to react when Renee and Phil showed up here. He had finally let go of his feelings for his ex-wife, but who knows what could happen? He helped the young werewolf put up some streamers and things. "I'm so proud of the both of you two," he told him. The front door opened up.

"Dad...I'm home!" she called out, and when she stepped into the room, there was Jacob wheeling in his Dad and Charlie. It was her family, congratulating her on graduating. Normally she would be aggravated, but she smiled seeing the scene in front of her. "You guys," she whispered, and felt her dad wrap his arms around her. It was a comforting feeling, and he pulled away. She bent down to give Billy a hug as well. Jacob walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "We did it Jake," she whispered, and he pulled her in for a tender kiss.

"Yeah...I'm so proud," he mumbled against her lips. She blushed when she saw their Dad's looking at them. "Jake..." she prodded, but he refused to let her go. He kept his arms around her and they turned to their fathers. "Well now that's over and done with," they went towards the kitchen. There was a cake waiting for them, and Jacob couldn't wait. "I'll cut it," she volunteered before Jacob could do it. He would barely leave any for anyone. She cut herself a small slice, and put it to the side. She cut Billy and Charlie a slice. Then she cut a big piece of cake for Jacob. He grinned at her, and eagerly taking the cake.

"You sure your eyes aren't big-," before Charlie could finish his sentence, Jacob had wolfed down half of the cake. "Never mind," he said, shaking his head. Bella smiled at him, and wiped off a piece of frosting from his chin. She took that small bit of it in her mouth when the parental units weren't looking. Jacob pulled her flush against his body, and then went back to finishing up the cake. Bella leaned her head against his shoulder and he breathed in her scent.

"Jacob...." she warned lightly, but nonetheless felt herself leaning backwards into his body. "So...am I going to be expecting any more surprises?" she questioned as she bit the last bit of her cake. When she looked over at him, and frowned, "Jake...come on," she murmured, "A girl can only take so much," she sighed shaking her head. She knew that he wouldn't budge if she tried questioning what was going on. From past experiences, she knew that once Jacob had something in his mind, he was going to stick with it. He placed a kiss on the side of her mouth, and brought her closer to his body.

"Bells...calm down," he whispered, brushing her hair from her face. "If these little surprises are really bothering you; I can stop," he mumbled softly. She suddenly felt bad on how she was acting; she was acting like a child. She turned around, and placed a hand on his face. She let a small smile come on to her face.

"Jake....I'm just being weird," she mumbled, "as uncomfortable as I am at first," she admitted, "I do love these little things you do for me," she wrapped her arms around him. "So...you sure you want to come with me to go see my Mom and Phil?" she questioned. "My mom is so nosy and...I don't know," she sighed. She didn't mind Phil that much, but she never really tried to get to know him. She got that from Charlie; and she guessed that a small part of her mind never really got over her parents divorce. She fell silent, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Bella of course I want to meet your Mom," he whispered, "and your step dad," he added, and she stiffened. "Its okay to be nervous you know?" she nodded her head. He rolled his eyes, and led her to the backyard. "Ok...what's going on?" he murmured, taking her face in his hands.

"Look..." she sighed, "I am not really on good terms with my mom," she felt Jacob deflate slightly at that notion. "We grew apart during my zombie phase...and no matter what I do, she still thinks that I am a hollow shell that I used to be. She may want me to go move to Florida," Jacob hadn't thought about things, and felt bad that he even pressed the issue. "I just...just can't stand it. I don't want her to offer, but I know she will. I couldn't bare to be far away from you or the pack...or my Dad," she wrapped her arms around her stomach. He hadn't seen her do that since the zombie phase. He replaced her arms with his, and leaned his head on top of hers.

"You aren't going to lose us," he murmured softly. "You are never going to lose me," he promised, as she buried her body against his, and he kept murmuring sweet nothings into her ear until she calmed down. "I love you," he murmured once she stopped shaking. She smiled into his chest, but stayed in the same position she was currently in. "Feeling better?" he asked after a few moments. She nodded her head.

"Thanks for keeping me strong," she murmured. "I just hope I don't fall apart when I see her," she said lifting up her head. "She is always so judgmental," Bella groused.

"Well...ignore it," Jacob said simply. "She can think whatever she wants, but you and I know better. Don't worry so much," she smiled, and pulled him in for a kiss. "That's better," he said to her. Before she could respond, he lifted her off her feet and twirled her around. She let out a huge laugh, and felt better about everything once more.

"I love you Jake," she whispered, once again the happy Bella she had blossomed into. He grinned her grin, and set her down on the ground.

"You ready to go back?" he questioned. She shook her head, "Is...is something wrong?" he asked.

"No silly," she whispered, placing a hand over his, "I just want to go somewhere and just hang for a bit until we have to go pick up Renee and Phil," she never really had the mother daughter relationship with her. "Maybe we can walk on the beach for a while," she suggested. He was okay with that, and he grinned.

"Alright...well, I'll go tell our dads ok?" he questioned. She smiled, and headed towards her good ol truck. She slipped out her keys, and turned the ignition. It made no noise at all; it didn't move one bit. She groaned, and tried once more, but once again nothing. Jacob jogged to her car, a smile on his face.

"Hey Jake...I think my car died," she called out. He rolled his eyes, and checked under the hood. When he closed the hood, he had a grim look on his face. "What is it?" she questioned.

"Bells...it looks like you might need a new engine," he said with a frown. Bella sighed; she loved this beat up old truck, but she had no idea if either of them had enough money for a new engine. "Well..." he said thoughtfully, "we will get that settled later," he promised. She glared at him, but he refused to budge what he meant by. "You still want to go to the beach?" he questioned. "My dad doesn't mind staying here so..." they walked arm in arm towards his car. "I can't wait to see you graduate," he whispered.

"Wish you could be right next to me the whole time," she admitted to him.

"I know...but I will be right there waiting for you when you walk down and accept your diploma," he promised. "Everyone from the pack is going to be there cheering you on," he whispered. She was so glad for her family; not even that other guy who had imprinted on her hindered her happiness now. "Bells..." he said, lightly brushing his hand on her cheek. She must of zoned out for a second. She gave him a grin, and that let him know she was fine.

Hours later Bella found herself in front of a mirror once again, and donned in her blue graduation robes. Renee was downstairs waiting for her, and she was dreading it. She knew that Jacob was close by; she saw him in his wolf form earlier and that made her calm down a little bit. She didn't want to hear the wave of questioning she knew that was coming for her. She let out a sigh, and headed down the stairs. "Oh Bella!" Renee squealed; she couldn't believe her little girl was all grown up. She had looked so much more grown up since she had moved in with her father. She had brochures for colleges in Florida. Bella knew that was coming; she just wished that she could just destroy them. She wasn't in the mood to fight with her mother about them.

"Thanks Mom," Bella said, blushing lightly. Things had changed drastically between mother and daughter, and it was quite obvious. Phil gave Bella a small smile, and she wrapped her arms around him for a quick hug. She turned to her Mom, and wrapped her in a hug. "We almost ready to go?" she questioned hurriedly. She didn't want to give her Mom one chance to step in. "I got to go early so we can do a head count...so lets go,"

"Bella...what's wrong?" she questioned. "You are way more silent than usual,"

"Its nothing..." she sighed as she put the rental car into drive and headed towards her high school. She really wished Jacob was there, but she knew at one point he had to go and get the Rabbit to drive Billy. She didn't want to ask Charlie to take Phil and Renee; that would have been way too awkward.

"So are we going to be meeting this Jacob at Graduation?" Renee questioned.

"Yes you will," Bella said calmly. "He will be up at the stands with Charlie and his Dad," she responded.

"Oh he graduated already?" she questioned. Bella could see Phil rolling his eyes. He knew what was coming next; and he gave an apologetic look to his stepdaughter.

"Yeah, he got his GED," Bella responded.

"Oh Bella, you know that won't-,"

"Mom...." Bella said harshly. "Look..this is supposed to be a happy occasion for me," she growled, "and all you can go on about is about my boyfriend and his lack of an actual high school diploma. Aren't you in the least proud that I graduated?" she asked, eying her mother warily as she stopped at a stop light.

"Well of course I am proud," she said to her.

"Then why aren't you acting like this?" she questioned, pulling into her school. "You know what?" Bella sighed, "never mind. All you need to know is that I am happy now, and you can't seem to get that through your think skull. I'll see you after the ceremony," she said, storming away from them. Before she reached her class, Jacob walked over to her. Before he could say anything, Bella threw her arms around him. "I am so happy to see you," she whispered.

"I'm happy to see you too," he replied, "what happened baby?" he questioned, placing one of his hands on her face, and the other on her waist.

"Mom being her mom self," Bella said irritably. "She is going to question you relentlessly you know,"

"It won't be that horrible," he promised, "It will be all worth it in the end," he smiled, making her grin as well.

"Never thought about it that way," she whispered to him, "that is a really good way to think about it," she said, feeling better about the whole situation again. "Love you Jake," she whispered, placing a longing kiss on his lips. He kept his arms around her, and she had to pull away. "I got to get ready...I'll see you soon okay?" she questioned, and he nodded his head.

"Good luck Bells," he whispered, placing his lips on hers softly once more.

_I know its not a good place to end it, but I wanted to update so...I'll try and write and post the next chapter as soon as possible..._

_Oh and thank you all for the loving reviews! _


	27. Chapter 27

Bella Swan nervously fidgeted in her chair as she waited for her name to be called up to go grab her diploma. With everything that she had faced in her past; werewolves, vampires, and even the normal scary human things that were near. She was never as afraid as she was right now; "Isabella Marie Swan," the announcer called out, and she stood up to her feet. She cursed herself for wearing heels, but much to her and everyone else around her, she didn't stumble once. As she approached the stage, she was imagining what her life would be like after high school. She saw herself getting married to Jacob, and having a career and eventually some kids. With those thoughts in mind, she threw on her biggest grin and walked up to her principal. "Congratulations Miss Swan," he said, giving her the diploma in one hand, and shaking her hand with the other. She gingerly took it, and smiled as she heard her family calling out her name and whooping. Everyone from the pack had shown up, and she saw her high school friends, and even when her eyes drifted past the Cullens, she didn't stop smiling. She sat down in her chair and waited patiently for the rest of her graduating class to get their diplomas before they could finally toss their caps into the air, ending their final year of high school.

Bella scanned the crowd for Jacob, and didn't expect his arms to wrap around her from behind. She jumped in surprise and heard him chuckling behind her. "It's just me babe," he murmured softly into her ear. "You looked so beautiful out there," he whispered, as she turned around. She grinned at him, and pressed a kiss on her lips.

"I am so glad that I didn't fall," she sighed against his lips. Jacob chuckled and pulled his face away from her hers. He heard the pack coming up to congratulate Bella. He pulled away, and the next thing Bella knew, she was embraced one by one by each of the pack. Normally she hated this must attention, but she let them. They each had gifts in their hands, and Bella felt herself getting flushed.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," she said, as she embraced them once more. Before she could attempt to get at the pack for that, Charlie appeared with Renee and Phil in tow. She barely bit back a grimace as she saw her mom. Her dad pulled her into a hug, and she eagerly returned it. It looked like Phil had talked some sense into Renee, and she just pulled Bella in for a hug. Bella felt tears coming to her eyes; all these people loved her for her.

"You look surprised that this many people came," Emily said as she and Sam approached Bella. "We are so proud of you," she said. Bella was surprised when even Sam gave her a hug; she wasn't expecting that at all. Finally her family left her alone for a little so she could finally be with Jacob. He had his own GED in his hands, and was looking intently at it. She sidled up close to him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Has anyone congratulated you yet?" she whispered into his ear.

"My dad and yours....the pack of course," he sighed. Before he could murmur anything else, she placed her hands on his face. "Bells..." he murmured softly before she placed her lips on top of his.

"People have been focusing on me this whole night," she said. "You did a great thing Jake..." she murmured against his lips, "I'm so proud of you Jakey," he was glad to hear that from her, and felt a huge wave of elation hit him. He grasped her hips lightly and pressed her body flush against his. She sighed, and pulled her lips away. "Honey..."

"What?" he grunted, not wanting to pull away from his imprint.

"Well..for one we are kinda got hot and heavy in front of half the school body..." she pulled her lips away from his. He wasn't going to let her get away that easy; he pressed his lips hard against hers again. "Jake..." he smirked lightly, and let his fingers brush against her blush.

"Love you Bells," he rumbled, making her blush a deeper shade of red. He laughed, and brought her close. "So..." he murmured, as everyone started to head towards the rez. "You doing alright?" he questioned as they got further away from the school.

"I'm okay...still worried my mom is going to try and convince me to come and stay in Florida," Jacob felt his body stiffen at that thought. "I wouldn't go Jake...even if we weren't dating I'd still stay. I got a life here now," she murmured.

"Bells...you sure you want to be tethered here in Forks?" he questioned softly. "You could go anywhere you wanted...I know how much you miss Arizona," he said suddenly. Bella shook her head, and sidled up close to him. "Bella..." she placed her hands on top of his. "I don't want you to feel like I am forcing you-"

"I'm here willingly Jake...and that's where I plan to stay," He let out a deep breath, and smiled once more. "You got me....as long as you want me..."

"I'll want you forever," he mumbled. He knew that is what Edward had said to her, and was about to apologize but her lips covered his. After pulling away she looked vulnerable for a moment.

"You mean it?" she questioned, and he nodded his head. "Good," she murmured, and he pulled her close, and started up the car.

"You know you pretty much agreed to get married right?" he questioned. She chuckled and lightly slapped his arm. Then she leaned her head against his shoulder feeling very content. "Not right away though," he promised, thinking he was scaring her away. "I know that we need to get ourselves together before we do that kind of thing," he murmured, "I know I want to go into mechanics...maybe one day I can have my on garage," Bella grinned at that thought and looked up at him as he drove.

"That sounds amazing Jake..." she whispered. Jacob smiled, and they came to a stop at the beach in front of his house. They didn't get out; they just wanted to be alone with each other for a little while. It was just Bella and Jake. It felt really nice to not talk about the troubles that may still be coming for them; it wasn't important at that moment. "Jake...we are planning for the future...this is so amazing," she murmured, moving her body close to his.

Jacob was glad she was still thinking this far ahead. "I'm so glad that you are thinking the same way babe," he whispered into her ear. She snuggled up against him, and felt herself being drawn into his lap. "I love you Isabella Swan," he murmured into her ear. "So much,"

"I love you too Jacob Black," she felt Jacob brush her long hair from her shoulder to expose her neck. Just as he was about to lower his lips to her neck, there was a knock on his window. Charlie was there with his arms folded across his chest. He didn't look very happy either. Jacob slowly pushed Bella away from him. She saw the look on Charlie's face and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was almost nineteen years old. She got out of the car, and gave her dad a hug. The irritated look wiped off Charlie's face.

"Its about time you two got here. We all thought you had ditched the party," he said, "Come on," he turned away, leading them towards the party. Bella felt Jacob's big warm hand wrap around hers, and he grinned down at her. Bella found herself smiling as well, and felt at ease once more. She had managed to find a college close enough to La Push, so Jacob could do patrols if he needed to. She was thinking that they could maybe live on campus.

The party went on, and Bella was leaning against Jacob at the beach. They were just sitting in front of the bonfire. "Jake..." she whispered, giving him a squeeze.

"What's up?" he questioned, looking down at her.

"Nothing..." she said with a grin. He laughed, and brought her body closer to his. She felt his hands trail over her stomach, and she shivered. He smiled against her neck, and pressed his body closer to hers. "Jake..." she whispered, looking towards him. "Not here..." he kissed her neck again, and she sighed.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he breathed, and nuzzled his head into her neck. She smiled and looked as Embry and Quil tossed Paul into the ocean. Jacob chuckled, "He had it coming," he mumbled.

"Go out and have some fun with the guys..." Bella murmured, "I'll go hang out with Emily and Leah," she said, trying to escape his grasp. He didn't want to let her go, and kept her leaning against him. "Jake..." she whispered, and then heard him growl lightly. Alex had showed up once more, a small gift in hand. She rolled her eyes, and pressed her hand to Jacob's heart, "He doesn't mean anything to me Jake," she promised. "I'll find some way to break his imprint on me," Jacob knew that, but he didn't care. He brought her body closer to his, and kept his chin in the crook of her neck.

_I know that I might piss some people off bringing him back, but whatever....I hope you all enjoy, and as always, I will update as soon as possible. _


	28. Chapter 28

As Alex approached Bella and Jacob, she felt him shaking. "Bella..." he whined softly, "please just let me take you out of here," he would phase if the leader from the other tribe came closer to him and his one and only true soul mate. She turned around in his embrace and saw how scared he was; she nodded her head. That was all he needed; he secured her in his arms, and he ran until he felt safe. As he slowed down to a jog, he looked down at the woman in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so. sorry," he murmured, buying his face into her neck.

Jacob slowly crumpled down onto the ground with her in his arms still. Bella instantly wrapped her arms around him, trying to find a way to console him. She pressed kisses all over his face, and pressed him closer to her. "Its ok," she whispered, and he pulled his head up. "Its alright," she murmured. He couldn't help but kiss her forcefully on the lips. She instantly responded to his kiss, and slowly he calmed down, pulling his lips away from hers. "I love you," he smiled, finally calm once more.

"Love you too Bella," he breathed. "So much," he held her in his arms for a moment more, until he realized how far and fast he had ran with her in his arms. He instantly felt bad; this is where Edward had left her. He was surprised to see nothing going through her eyes; she very well knew where she was at.

"I'm alright," she whispered, "lets just get out of here...lets just go somewhere else," they both stood up and she took her hands in his. He thought of a place that he found in here while he was running around and started to lead her towards it. Her hand was squeezing his tightly, almost worried that he was going to get scared again. He squeezed back gently and led her though the forest. "Jake..you don't have to worry about me," as soon as those words flew out of her mouth, she tripped over one of the trunks of the trees. Jacob caught her and chuckled.

"Says the girl who can trip over just about anything," he joked lightly.

"Not about that," she whispered, "about that guy," she replied, and he slowly wiped the smirk off his face. His face became serious and he nodded his head.

"We can't keep running away every time he appears," Jacob sighed, "he is the Alpha of his group; if it came down to it..."

"I would choose you; no matter what feelings he is going to try and push on me, I will reject them. You got to learn to trust that. Can you trust me?" she questioned, leaning her body closer to him. Jacob nodded his head, and she smiled, "Then don't worry ok?" she whispered, stopping him so she could reach up and place a soft chaste kiss on the lips. He swept her into his arms, and she shook her head with a smile. She allowed this to happen without complaining; she knew that holding her close made him feel better.

She loved how warm he was, the next thing she knew she felt a little drowsy. She heard Jacob lowly humming a song, and she let sleep wash over her. Jacob stopped his humming after hearing Bella's breathing deepen. It was starting to get nippy outside; he could tell from Bella lightly shivering. He cradled her closer, and took off at a jog back towards his house. Before he knew it they were there. The bonfire was still going on, and he headed towards "their" piece of driftwood next to one of the bonfire. He grabbed a blanket and sat down next to the fire with Bella back in against him. He placed his hands on her stomach and leaned back. Just as he was about to fall into slumber, he heard footsteps approaching them. He opened his eyes, and saw Charlie walking towards them.

Jacob was about to wake Bella up, Charlie shook his head. He handed Jacob her car keys that she had dropped, "Just make sure she is home at a somewhat decent time," he nodded his head and Charlie walked away. Bella unconsciously snuggled closer into Jacob's body, and mumbled his name in her sleep. He grinned and looked lovingly down at Bella. She loved him; he kept that thought going on his mind as he struggled to stay awake. Things in the world felt right again for Jacob.

"Jake?" the girl in his arms had woken up.

"Hey....you can go back to sleep," he told her. Before she started to does off, she heard a lot of footsteps hanging towards them. Jacob noticed too, and felt relief flood through him as he saw that it was his pack walking to them. He was glad to see a grin on Bella's face; his pack and Bella treated each other like they were family already.

Sam grinned at the younger couple, and questioned, "Hey...we were just about to start a game of volleyball..wanna join Jake?" he asked. Bella saw that Emily was off cleaning up. Jacob gave a questioning glance to his imprint, and she smiled up at him. She pressed a kiss to his lips and started to get up.

"Go ahead Jake," she murmured. Before she could get fully out of his embrace, he crushed her to his chest once more. He kissed her until she was breathless and then pulled away. He winked at her, before joining the pack. As he walked away, Bella just stared at him. She was glad that she was lucky enough to have him in her life. She shook her head and went over towards Emily to help her pick up the mess that was left.

"Hey Emily," Bella called out as she approached her friend.

"Hi Bella," she said, "its nice to have someone help with the beginning clean up," she replied. Bella raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. The pack did eat a lot, and Bella found that she didn't mind it at all. After they finished cleaning up, Bella couldn't help but draw her eyes back towards Jacob. It seemed like he was getting stronger every day still. She shuddered as she remembered when he had told her that in his bloodline, he was technically supposed to be leader of the pack. As much fun as he had being a wolf, she knew that more than anything he just wanted to have a normal life. She wanted that too, and she was planning on giving him some normalcy as she could. Granted they would never really be normal; with her being all powerful on her own and him a potential future pack leader. "Hey...you spaced out there for a second. What's with the sad look on your face?"

Bella shook her head, and plastered a smile on her face. "Just thinking about stuff," she said, trying to wave off her friend. Emily bit her lip lightly, but decided to not pursue it at the moment. Emily would just talk to Sam or Jacob about it later. Bella found herself smiling as Jacob slammed the volleyball back on the team's side, creating a hole in the sand. He gave her a huge grin, and ran over towards her. The pack gave a collective eye roll, but nonetheless let him go. It was their night after all. Before she knew it, she was swept up into his arms. "What happened to the game?" she questioned with a giggle.

"I kicked their asses," he said with a smirk, then grew semi-serious, "I just wanted to spend more time with you," he admitted. Then he noticed a strained look in her eyes. He led her away from Emily and the rest of the pack. "Something wrong?" he questioned in a concerned voice. She shook her head; this was a happy time for them. She didn't need to ruin it by worrying about every little thing. "Bells...you sure?" he questioned.

"Just feeling a little tired," she admitted with a sigh. He lifted her easily and headed towards his house, "Jake..." she started to question, but his lips fell on top of hers silencing her. She wondered if he had been patrolling more lately once more. He didn't like talking about pack stuff as much as he used to. She decided to just lean her head against his shoulder.

"I know you think if we talk about what is bugging you, it will ruin my night," he said as he opened up the front door. "Whatever is bugging you, its okay to talk," he reminded her. She nodded her head sleepily, but didn't say anything. He led her to his room, and placed her on his bed. "I love you Bella," he mumbled before nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Love you too Jake," she responded sleepily.

"I'm so glad that we are done with high school," he murmured, wrapping her in a warm embrace. She nodded her head with a small smile. "You're...you're worried about us going to college and having a normal life?" he questioned softly. She didn't say anything, and then suddenly his lips were on hers. "I worry about it too...but its possible,"

"I know....I just worry sometimes that something will happen to Sam...and then you'll have to take the Alpha responsibilities..." she admitted.

"That's not going to happen honey," he placed soft kisses on the base of her neck. "I promise you that..." he whispered, cuddling into her. He kept her close and felt her head lean against where his heart laid.

"Okay.." she whispered, believing him once more. "Love you Jake..." she murmured.

"Love you too Bells," he murmured with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his big body, and closed her eyes. "Get some sleep," he advised.

"Only if you do," she murmured. He smiled, and felt himself dosing off. Bella was asleep, and before he fell asleep, he thought of their life now that they were out of high school.

_Sorry about it being so short...Thank you for the reviews, and I love you all :D_


	29. Chapter 29

Bella Swan looked up towards the house she had spent the majority of her high school career in and sighed. She couldn't believe that it was the day that they were moving; Sam and Emily had pretty much donated them a house for them to live in while they were in school. Between Bella's part time job and Jacob doing work in the La Push car shop, they would have enough money to support themselves until they both got degrees, and better paying jobs if they wanted. She felt Jacob wrap his arms around her waist, and she leaned backwards into him. "Bella..." he murmured softly into her ear, "if you aren't ready for this step Bells..." he started to say as he looked at the boxes he had packed up into the Rabbit. She turned around in his embrace and stopped him from saying anything else.

"Jake...I'm ready for this, really," she assured him, and he smiled back at him. "I'm just worried about my dad ya know?" she said, as she snuggled up against him. "I don't want him to think I'm leaving like my mother left," she murmured lowly as she felt Jake's arms tighten around her.

"You don't really think that do you Bella?" Jacob questioned. Her burying her face into his chest had answered his question, and he pressed a kiss on top of her head. "You aren't abandoning him," he assured her, "you aren't up and leaving him," he swayed with her gently, and she looked up with him. "You aren't Bells...you aren't thousands and thousands of miles away. You will be just forty five minutes away,"

"Thanks Jake..." she murmured, loosening her grip on the shirt that was on his body. It seemed so foreign nowadays to see that on his body, but she didn't want Charlie to get any more ideas that he already had about them.

"You ready?" he asked once more, giving her one more chance to get an out. She nodded her head, and they headed towards the house. Charlie was there waiting for them, and she pulled herself away from Jacob to wrap Charlie into a hug.

"I can't believe its happening already..." Charlie murmured softly into her hair. "You've grown up so much in these past couple years," he blinked back tears and squeezed her once more before letting her go. "I'm so proud of you," he couldn't believe that his little girl had already grown up before his eyes.

"Dad..." she said tears lightly shining in her eyes. From her dad's kind words she knew that her father didn't think she was abandoning her. He wiped her tears away, and let started to help Jacob lift some of her heavier things towards hers and Jake's truck.

"Is anyone else coming to help you move?" Charlie asked as him and Jacob hefted Bella's bed in the back of her truck.

"The Clearwaters said that they were coming up, and then Sam and Leah..." Jacob replied with a smile. Charlie suddenly pulled him aside.

"Charlie...I've watched you grow up...and I couldn't be more proud of you. "And you made my daughter happy again," Jake grinned at that notion, "And I wanted to give you something...I know your dad has something similar that he may want to give you..." he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a simple, but elegant engagement ring, "I know you two are too young to get married now...but for the future...maybe. I loved Bella's mom, but even if our marriage didn't last...didn't mean that I wasn't happy with the few years we had. Whatever you choose to do with this...I hope that you and Bella are happy," Jacob hugged Charlie tightly before pulling away.

"Thanks Charlie," he murmured.

"Hey...what are you guys doing?" Bella questioned as she attempted to heft a big box into the bed of her truck. Jacob ran over to her, and grabbed the box. "Jake...I could have gotten it," she sighed. He placed a kiss on her lips to wipe the scowl off of her face. She finally let up the scowl, and let a smile grace her features.

"There we go," he whispered, "it is really nice to see that on your face. Its supposed to be a happy occasion," she playfully swatted his arm, and looked again at Charlie. Charlie was going to drive Bella's truck since he was worried about driving with that much things in her truck. "Are you doing alright?" he questioned once more, sensing her worry.

"Yeah...I'm just anxious," she admitted, grabbing his hands. "I'll be alright," she said; she knew that she would be ore than alright; she was still near her dad and she was with her new found family in La Push. He kissed her gently on the lips, making sure that any fears were alleviated.

"There we go," he grinned, and picked her up into his arms.

"Jake!" she cried out, as he walked to the passenger side of the Rabbit. "You know I can walk right?" she questioned as he opened up the passenger door.

"Yes I know that, but I like carrying you," he said sticking out his tongue at her.

"I know you do," she sighed, and squeezed him lightly before he set her down on her feet. "So..." she started, as she closed the door and Jacob went to the driver's side. "What did Dad pull you aside for?" she inquired, leaning in close to him.

"Just a man to man talk," Jacob murmured as he turned on the car. He smiled as he thought about the ring that was in his pocket, "nothing to worry about Bells," he said with grin. She shook her head; she knew that he was lying, but knew that if it was something of importance he would tell her. She saw her dad starting up her truck, and Jacob chuckled as it roared to life. "Bells...I'm going to have to take a look at that truck...its sounding worse," she rolled her eyes at him; she loved her truck. As they approached closer and closer to their new home, she got more excited. Jacob flashed her a huge grin as she got more excited. "I can't wait," he said, accelerating slightly with his car.

"Its gonna be great," she added, grabbing his hand with her own. They were so close to starting off their lives on their own; it hit her as soon as they pulled up front to her house.

"Bells..." he mumbled, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...its just kinda hitting me," she mumbled, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Its going to be alright Bella," he promised, "As I said, there is still time for you to stay with your Dad for another year if you want to," he said, feeling a frown morphing onto his face.

"No! I want to move in with you," she said, "just can't believe we are here," she said once more. Jacob rolled his eyes at her, but nonetheless got out of the car to go unlock the front door to their house. Bella grabbed a box and followed him into the house. Soon the pack arrived and they had moved everything in no time at all. Before Bella could offer to make dinner for everyone, there was someone knocking on the door. Sam hopped up to open the door, and there was two guys carrying at least six large pizzas a piece.

"Oh my god..." Bella whispered, "Sam...you guys-,"

"He isn't the only one who chipped in," Charlie piped in before Jacob could add into complaining as well. "We didn't want you cooking for all of us," he hugged his daughter tightly before repositioning the table under the chandelier in the kitchen. "Just enjoy it alright?" he said lightly.

"Thanks Charlie," Jacob said, shaking his hand before devouring a couple slices of pizza. Bella grabbed a slice of pizza, and walked to the front yard away from everyone. After what seemed like a couple minutes, she felt Jacob's arms wrap around her waist. "Hey...whats up?" he murmured into her ear warmly.

"Just needed a moment," she said with a smile. He started to kiss her neck, and she sighed. "Hey.." she said with another sigh. Suddenly she was throw over his shoulder, and she yelled, "JACOB BLACK!" she just heard him laugh out loud. "Put me down!" she squealed as he started to spin around in circles. She finally stopped struggling, so he moved her from over his shoulder into a loving embrace.

"Better?" he questioned, softly kissing her.

"Much," she murmured against his lips.

"Hey you two love birds!" Leah called out, "you aren't going to get anything to eat if you stay out here making out any longer," Jake laughed, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We'll have more time to ourselves when they leave," he whispered into her ear. She nodded her head, and leaned into his warm embrace. When they re-entered the house, they saw that there was one pizza left and the place was spotless. Bella grinned; it was one of the many perks of dating someone in the pack.

"The place looks great you guys..." Bella said, amazed they got it cleaned all so quickly.

"Well," Sam said, "I think we are gonna head out," when he said that, most everyone else agreed, "Have a good night you two," They left the house, leaving Bella and Jacob alone. Bella started to clean up the last few boxes that were left.

"Hey...we can save that for tomorrow Bella," he reminded her.

"Yeah...but I want to get it done now...clean place, and wake up without any worries," she said, and even when he had pouted she refused to back down. He hurriedly helped with what was left, and then swept her into his arms.

"No more," he said sternly, but with a goofy grin on his face. She laughed and snuggled into his warm embrace.

"Jake..." she murmured, sleepily all the sudden. "Its finally happening," she mumbled, and he grinned down at her.

"Still nervous?" he asked, as he set her down on her feet in front of their room.

"Nope...just....happy," she said. They walked into their room for the first time and they couldn't help but smile at each other. Jacob's dreams were coming true; it was a good feeling for him, and he knew that Bella felt the same way as they crawled into bed.

_Sorry I am kinda having some massive writer's block, but this needed to be updated because I said so :P_

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed it_


End file.
